


American Apparel

by chanbeak



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:50:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 33,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3872710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanbeak/pseuds/chanbeak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chegada do desconhecido Louis Tomlinson a Holmes Chapel, Cheshire, logo desperta interesse em alguns dos moradores da pequena cidade — principalmente em Harry Styles, o vendedor mais estranho e adorável da American Apparel local.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

\- Olá! Posso te ajudar? 

Louis se virou para ver um rapaz alto e de visual impecável, que usava uma calça preta apertada e um suéter bege, além de ter enormes glóbulos oculares verdes e cabelo escuro, bagunçado em forma de ondas. 

\- Não, eu estou só... Só estou dando uma olhada - ele respondeu, tímido. - Mas obrigado. 

\- Isso é engraçado. Todo mundo aqui geralmente vem pela coleção de inverno, então eu acho que você é novo na cidade. 

\- Não exatamente. Digo, sou novo na cidade, mas ela não é nova pra mim. 

\- Ahn? - o rapaz levantou uma sobrancelha.

\- Eu estive aqui muitas vezes antes, mas agora estou morando aqui.

\- Oh... Desculpa pela minha estupidez. 

\- Desculpa por dizer isso. Eu só estou... Nervoso, sabe?

\- Ah, não fique assim!

De surpresa, o de olhos verdes colocou os braços ao redor dos ombros de Louis, apertando-os em um abraço. Um longo e sincero abraço.

\- Eu sou Harry - ele revelou, sem soltar o outro. - Posso ser seu amigo... Se você quiser.

\- Legal... Obrigado... - Louis falou, sem poder respirar. Harry o soltou quando percebeu. - Mas você não precisa se preocupar, eu não quero atrapalhar o seu trabalho ou qualquer coisa...

\- Pelo amor de Deus, isto é a American Apparel! 

Eles riram e depois ficaram se encarado. "Diga alguma coisa pra quebrar o gelo", Harry pensou, ainda hipnotizado pelos olhos azuis de Louis.

\- A propósito, meu nome é Louis.

\- Nome francês, hein?

\- Sim... Minha mãe é meio obcecada com a França. 

\- Você é um cara de sorte, porque _je parle français_.

\- Não diga!

\- _Oui, monsieur_.

\- Para! Eu não consigo entender nada! 

\- Tudo bem, baby. Só porque você pediu.

Harry piscou para Louis e se afastou, correndo para o melhor amigo, e também colega de trabalho, Zayn, que estava vendendo roupa íntima para uma garota.

\- Porra, eu falei com ele! - Harry sussurrou, mesmo que desse para a garota ouvir. - Ele é muito legal, eu não...

\- Calma com os hormônios - Zayn pediu, impaciente. - E, me permita dizer, isso não é bom pra você.

\- Como? Ele é incrível e adorável e...

\- Harry, todo mês você tem uma nova obsessão. Bandas, tatuagens, bandanas, motos, boho style... E agora, aquele coitado.

\- Coitado? Para, Zayn, eu não sou tão ruim assim.

\- Você perseguiu o cara pelo fim de semana inteiro!

\- Ah, três dias são demais pra agüentar, você está certo. 

\- Bem, eu estou te ajudando desde o início, então, sim, é muito pra agüentar.

A garota, sem paciência, revirou os olhos e caminhou até outro vendedor. Zayn fez cara feia. 

\- Viu? Cliente perdido! - ele disse um pouco alto. - Eu te odeio. Eu realmente odeio.

\- Não, você não odeia - Harry riu. - Eu sou o seu best friend forever.

\- Infelizmente. Por que eu tive que te ajudar com a sua obsessão com grafite? Por quê?

\- Sua mãe é uma mulher maravilhosa.

\- Ah, sim, ela me fez fazer isso. Eu te odeio mais ainda agora.

\- Ser mais jovem é um dom, meu amigo.

Zayn pegou algumas calcinhas e jogou-as em Harry. Eles andaram pela seção masculina e encontraram Louis checando uma camiseta preta. 

\- Por favor, você precisa me ajudar - Harry sussurrou, indiscretamente encarando Louis. - Pelo amor de Deus, olhe pra ele com aquele gorro! 

\- Eu nem sabia que você era gay - Zayn sussurrou de volta, tentando ser discreto. - Digo, você nunca ficou com uma garota, mas eu pensava que era porque estava muito ocupado com as suas obsessões.

\- Zayn, nós já nos beijamos.

\- Nós estávamos bêbados e Niall nos fez fazer isso só pra filmar. Desgraçado!

\- Liam sabe do beijo?

\- Todo mundo da universidade sabe. Todo mundo.

\- Pobre Zayn. Pobrezinho.

O moreno lançou um olhar mortal para o de olhos verdes. De repente, ouviram uma voz calma e fina atrás deles:

\- Desculpa, Harry, mas eu preciso da sua ajuda agora.

Harry se virou para ver Louis dando o sorriso mais fofo de todos os tempos. Zayn balançou a cabeça e se afastou. Olhando para trás, ele viu o amigo movendo os lábios em algo como "eu sei que ele quer". 

Entretanto, Louis apenas não conseguia encontrar aquela camiseta preta no tamanho certo. Harry não levou nem um minuto para achar, o que fez o de olhos azuis corar.

\- Bem... Desculpa por gastar seu tempo.

\- Pare de se desculpar por tudo. Esse é o meu trabalho. 

\- Descu... Hmm, deixa pra lá.

Eles se encararam por um tempo, de novo, e Harry riu alto. Louis começou a dar risadinhas e cobriu o rosto com as mãos.

\- Você poderia ficar mais fofo? - o de olhos verdes perguntou e, na mesma hora, percebeu que havia pensado alto demais. - Meu Deus, finja que não ouviu nada.

Louis deu risadinha mais uma vez.

\- Tudo bem. Na verdade, eu sou muito bom em fingir.

Harry levantou uma sobrancelha.

\- Como assim?

\- Eu sou ator. Pelo menos, estou estudando muito pra ser um.

\- É o que você está cursando? Artes Cênicas? 

\- Sim... Por que você parece tão surpreso?

\- Pareço?

Louis assentiu, sorrindo. 

\- É que... - Harry sorriu nervosamente. - É que você é um pouco tímido para um ator. Eu não sei, é que... Nada. Finja que não ouviu nada. De novo. 

\- Pelo amor de Deus, eu não estou ofendido. Todos dizem a mesma coisa.

\- Deve ser chato... Você sabe.

\- Nem um pouco. Acredite ou não, eu não sou assim no palco. Eu sou beeeeem mais extrovertido.

\- Isso é fofo, Louis.

\- Não é? Eu sinto que, não sei... Que o palco é o meu lugar.

\- Então eu quero que você seja mais extrovertido comigo, mesmo que eu tenha que construir um teatro pra você.

Terminando de ouvir aquilo, Louis fitou o chão e sentiu os olhos ficarem molhados. Ele tentou muito lutar contra isso, mas logo explodiu em lágrimas. Harry apenas permaneceu ali, sem reação e confuso, tentando pensar em uma explicação razoável.

\- Desculpa, é que ninguém foi tão gentil comigo desde que cheguei aqui - Louis soluçou. - Eu me sinto tão sozinho! 

\- Obrigado... Eu acho... - Harry olhou para os lados, procurando Zayn. - Você quer um copo de água ou algo do tipo? 

Mas o de olhos azuis não respondeu nada, apenas puxou o outro pelo braço até o provador dos fundos e fechou a cortina. Antes que Harry pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Louis se virou e começou a tirar as calças.

\- É o seguinte - ele disse, ainda soluçando. - Eu não sei o porquê disso, nem ninguém soube, mas... Bem... Toda vez que eu choro, alguma coisa acontece lá embaixo e... Você sabe... Eu tenho que resolver isso com alguém... Ou sozinho, às vezes, mas não funciona. 

\- Mas... Mas eu...

\- Dane-se, dane-se! Tira logo essa calça.

\- Você está falando sério? - Harry parou de respirar por um instante. - Meu Deus, você...

\- Tira logo a porra da calça! 

Sem mais delongas, Harry assentiu e obedeceu. Quando Zayn foi até os provadores para pegar as roupas deixadas lá, ouviu barulhos. Barulhos cada vez mais altos. E, junto com eles, a voz grave de Harry: 

\- ESTE É O MELHOR DIA DA MINHA VIDA!

\- Jesus seja louvado - o moreno arregalou os olhos, correndo para o caixa. - Como alguém pode ser tão rápido? 

Zayn tirou o computador do log-off e colocou uma música qualquer da Miley Cyrus no maior volume possível. As pessoas que estavam na loja olharam estranho para ele, que deu um sorrisinho nervoso.

\- O que diabos é isso? - Liam apareceu, assustando o outro. - Eu estava dormindo na seção feminina e ainda estou com sono.

\- Harry. 

\- Harry? Ahn?

\- Ele está mandando ver no provador. No provador!

\- Como se você não tivesse feito isso antes. 

Liam beijou a bochecha do outro e voltou para a seção feminina. Zayn sorriu, observando cada passo dele até uma muda de suéteres roxos e amarelos. "Como ele consegue dormir em cima disso?", o moreno se perguntou.

Enquanto isso, Harry e Louis vestiam novamente as calças. Eles evitavam um pouco o contato visual, por causa da vergonha, mas, às vezes, rolava um sorriso aqui e ali.

\- Que silêncio desconfortável - Louis finalmente falou. - Tirando essa música, é claro. 

\- Então não é silêncio - Harry sorriu. - E nem desconfortável.

\- Desculpa por... Isso. 

\- Eu já pedi pra você parar com as desculpas. Não se preocupe. 

\- Mas é que foi uma situação tão... Tão... Enfim, desculpa por te fazer passar por isso.

\- Eu não faria se eu não quisesse, Louis. 

\- Eu sei, eu sei, mas... - Louis se olhou no espelho e ajeitou o gorro. - Você é tão legal e... Corajoso.

\- Corajoso? - Harry riu.

\- Sim. Sei lá, eu poderia ter AIDS. 

O de olhos verdes deu um pulo, ainda tentando fechar o zíper, e franziu as sobrancelhas.

\- Você tem AIDS?

\- Não! Não, eu não tenho. Foi só uma brincadeira, ok?

\- Meu Deus, você quer me matar? 

\- Descu...

\- Sem desculpas. 

Harry empurrou Louis contra a parede do provador e começou a beijá-lo. E ele não esperava ser empurrado de volta.

\- Aconteceu... Alguma coisa? - Harry perguntou, envergonhado.

\- Não, nada - Louis sorriu fraco. - É que eu tenho que ir.

\- Ir? Ir aonde?

\- Embora. 

Então, o de olhos azuis saiu correndo dos provadores, depois das seções de roupas e depois da loja. Estava do lado de fora, finalmente. "Droga", Louis sussurrou para si. Logo, estava caminhando de volta para casa.

Obviamente, Harry saiu desolado dos provadores. Zayn franziu as sobrancelhas e correu até ele:

\- Não me diga que ele era uma garota.

\- E não era - Harry suspirou. - Ele simplesmente fugiu.

\- Isso é grave, mas... Por que ele fugiu? 

\- Por que eu estou assim? Ele tinha motivos. E motivos de sobra.

\- E quais eram? 

\- Não conte a ninguém, ok? 

\- Claro que não conto. Quando foi que eu contei um segredo? 

Harry fez cara feia. 

\- Quer mesmo que eu diga? 

\- Eu não sabia que a sua obsessão por pandas de pelúcia era segredo. Juro. 

Zayn sorriu. 

\- Enfim... Digamos que Louis tenha uma condição psicológica em que toda vez que ele chora... Bem...

\- Não...

\- Sim.

\- Isso é sério?

\- Muito.

\- Não acredito que você caiu nessa, Harold.

\- Ele não mentiu! Por que você acha que Louis estava tão perturbado quando saiu daqui?

\- Porque ele é um ator...?

Harry arregalou os olhos.

\- Como você sabe?

Subitamente, Zayn se afastou e correu para o caixa. Harry correu atrás:

\- Zayn, o que foi isso? 

\- Ok, é o seguinte - ele respondeu, mexendo no computador. - Eu já estava meio que, hm, perseguindo ele antes de você. 

\- O quê?

\- Eu estava na sala de informática da Chester, terminando um maldito trabalho, e ele entrou e fez o mesmo. Não sei se era trabalho, mas ele estava bem concentrado e digitando rápido. 

\- Você viu Louis no campus e não me falou nada? 

\- Ainda não terminei! Enfim, então a minha ex chegou e começou a conversar com ele. Louis saiu logo depois e ela continuou lá. Óbvio que fui perguntar quem era.

\- Sua ex?

\- Você não se lembra da Perrie?

\- Ah, sim. Continue. 

\- Ela me disse que Louis cursava Artes Cênicas e tinha 22 anos, basicamente. Ah, e que já teve uma chance de fazer um papel na Broadway, mas desistiu porque o personagem tinha que...

\- Tinha que o quê?

\- Tinha que chorar. Não entendi muito bem, mas agora faz sentido.

\- Meu. Deus.

\- O quê?

Harry sorriu.

\- Ele é três anos mais velho que eu. Três!

\- E isso é bom? 

\- Experiência é sempre bom. 

Zayn deu risada e Harry se afastou, indo atender uma cliente. O moreno percebeu que também tinha que fazer isso, então correu para a porta da loja. Liam continuou dormindo e, claro, pedindo aos céus para que ninguém o visse ali.


	2. Cinema Apparel

**No outro dia...**

\- Droga!

\- Deixa que eu pego pra você. 

Harry estendeu o braço para pegar o livro que Louis queria na estante. Ele estava pulando fazia tempo para tentar alcançar.

\- Obrigado. - Louis sorriu fraco e se afastou um pouco. 

\- Então... Você gosta de ler? 

Harry sorriu para Louis, que lançou um olhar de cachorrinho perdido em retorno. Ele estava morrendo de vergonha, até sentia o rosto queimar.

\- Bem, eu... Eu gosto sim. 

\- E o que você prefere pra ler? - o de olhos verdes se aproximou, ficando quase colado no outro. 

\- Ah, não sei... Depende...

\- Sagas?

\- S...

\- Harry Potter? 

\- S...

\- Eu já fui obcecado por HP. Mas quem nunca foi, certo?

\- Certo... HP é bem legal.

\- Hmm, esse tom de voz... Você não gosta de HP? 

\- Não... Não exatamente. Eu só prefiro Percy Jackson. 

\- Oh... Eu também.

Tentando segurar o sorriso, Louis mordeu o lábio inferior. Aquele silêncio desconfortável voltou a acontecer, mas, como a música sempre salva o dia, uma melodia suave se espalhou pela biblioteca da Universidade de Chester. Quando as bibliotecárias saíam dali, os alunos do campus sempre colocavam músicas. 

O que era suave se transformou em batidas cada vez mais fortes, e, com isso, o corpo de Louis começou a balançar de um lado para o outro. Harry olhou para ele e sorriu. Um sorriso tão sincero quanto aquele abraço que dera outrora.

Mas só foi Louis perceber o sorriso para parar.

\- Acho que... - ele engoliu em seco. - Acho que vou indo.

\- Já? Ah, mas por quê? - Harry fez biquinho.

\- Eu tenho que estudar, sabe como é. 

\- Tudo bem.

\- Sério?

\- Sim. Só me deixe fazer mais uma coisa.

\- O quê? 

Harry bateu na bunda de Louis, que deu um pulo. O mais novo começou a rir descontroladamente, enquanto o outro lançou um olhar mortal e, ainda que ninguém tivesse visto, saiu cobrindo o rosto. Quando alcançou a porta, teve o reflexo de olhar para trás. Harry piscou e assoprou um beijo para ele. Louis apenas revirou os olhos.

Zayn apareceu do nada e se colou em Harry:

\- E aí?

\- O que você acha? Ele fugiu de novo. 

\- Droga, isso é horrível - o moreno olhou estranho. - Por que diabos você está sorrindo? 

\- Bati na bunda dele. 

\- O quê? Sério?

\- Nada que eu não tenha feito antes.

Zayn deu risada. 

\- E o que fazemos agora?

\- Calma com os hormônios - Harry sorriu. - Se preocupe com Liam.

\- Eu pensava que éramos best friends forever.

\- Somos best friends forever até se tratar daquela bunda gigante e perfeita.

Zayn revirou os olhos e, para o seu pavor, percebeu que Liam havia subido em uma das mesas da biblioteca e estava dançando. A música estava incrivelmente alta e ainda era eletrônica.

\- Merda. 

\- Por que ele está dançando igual a um retardado?

\- O que você acha? Ecstasy. É por isso que ele dormiu ontem na loja. 

\- De novo? 

\- De novo. Mas essa vai ser a última vez.

Quando percebeu, Harry estava sozinho e em pé no meio da biblioteca, enquanto Liam corria atrás de Zayn, que havia saído batendo portas. Dois fugitivos e dois que corriam atrás dos fugitivos. Clássico.

**Mais tarde, na American Apparel...**

\- O sobrenome dele é esse? Tomlinson? 

\- Perrie me enviou uma mensagem de texto, não está errado.

\- É. T-o-m-l-i-n-s-o-n.

\- Você nem sabe mais digitar? 

\- Cala a boca, eu... EU ACHEI! ACHEI! 

Todos que estavam na loja olharam para Harry e Zayn, que estavam no computador do caixa, procurando o perfil de Louis no Facebook.

\- Dá pra falar um pouco mais baixo? 

\- NÃO DÁ, DESCULPA! 

\- Mas é só a droga do perfil do Facebook!

\- VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDE! Eu vou ver as fotos deleeeee, lalalalalalalala...

Então, duas garotas se aproximaram e colocaram muitas, muitas peças de roupa na mesa do caixa. Antes que elas pudessem falar alguma coisa, Harry disse:

\- Ah, pelo amor de Deus, eu tenho mais o que fazer. Tem outro caixa ali do lado, passar bem.

As garotas olharam feio para os dois, mas fizeram o que Harry sugeriu. E não eram as únicas incomodadas ali.

\- Cliente perdido - Zayn bateu na cabeça do outro. - Você não tem noção, não é?

\- Não quando eu estou vendo as fotos de Louis Tomlinson no Facebook - Harry revidou. - E eu não sou o Liam. 

\- Certo, certo.

\- Meu. Deus. Do. Céu. Olha essa aqui. 

\- Meu Deus do céu meeeesmo.

\- E essa aqui. 

\- Esse é o Louis? Não brinca. 

\- PORRAAAA! OLHA ESSA!

\- Que bunda, meu Senhor...

Harry levantou uma sobrancelha para Zayn.

\- O que você disse?

\- Brincadeirinha...?

\- Você é uma piranha. 

\- Não fui eu que dei minha bunda pra um cara no mesmo dia que conversamos pela primeira vez. 

\- Zayn?

\- Sim?

\- Eu te odeio. 

\- Bom saber que agora o sentimento é recíproco.

Os dois reviraram os olhos e continuaram a olhar para a tela do computador, concentrados demais para ver que uma certa pessoa acabara de entrar na loja.

\- Aquele não é o cara de quem vocês tanto falam? - Liam se aproximou.

No mesmo instante, Harry levantou o olhar e viu Louis falando com Jesy, outra vendedora da loja. Não é preciso dizer que ele correu muito rápido para alcançá-los.

\- Jesy, ele é meu. - Harry pulou na frente dela, sorridente.

\- Mas ele acabou de chegar - ela franziu as sobrancelhas. - Vamos, saia da frente. 

\- Ele veio ontem. Você não estava aqui?

Jesy arregalou os olhos e encarou Louis, examinando-o da cabeça aos pés. Ela deu uma risadinha. Ele, envergonhado, cobriu o rosto com as mãos. 

\- Estava, sim. E ouvi também. Boa sorte, Harry.

Assim que Jesy se afastou, Harry tirou as mãos de Louis do rosto e sorriu para ele, que, é claro, corou.

\- Sabe qual é a pior parte? - Louis disparou. - Você pode até esquecer, mas o resto do mundo não. 

\- Bem...

\- O quê? 

\- Eu não esqueci.

Eles se encararam por um tempo e riram, riram muito. O de olhos azuis voltou a cobrir o rosto, não por vergonha, mas porque já era costume - e Harry achava aquilo a coisa mais fofa do mundo.

\- Mas, não sei, posso tentar esquecer se você quiser. 

\- Você não precisa, amor. Obrigado por ser tão legal comigo... De verdade. 

"Amor? ELE ME CHAMOU DE AMOR? OUVI DIREITO?", o de olhos verdes pensou.

\- Então... O que você quer?

\- Aquela camiseta preta de ontem.

\- Oh. Não foi a resposta que eu queria, mas vamos seguir em frente. 

Louis abaixou a cabeça e se pôs a acompanhar Harry para a seção masculina. Era incrível como ele podia encontrar as coisas tão facilmente, como se tivesse um radar.

\- Aqui está - Harry entregou a camiseta. - Você sabe onde ficam os provadores.

\- Sim, eu sei - Louis olhou feio. O outro apenas sorriu. - Mas obrigado.

Obviamente, o de olhos verdes não deixou de seguir o cliente e ficar esperando por ele perto do provador. Liam apareceu do nada:

\- Harry?

\- Sim? 

\- Por que ele não está falando comigo? O que eu fiz?

\- Zayn é cabeça-dura, você sabe como é.

Harry deu risada.

\- Engraçado, mas... Mas não foi por isso.

\- Tem certeza de que não sabe por quê?

\- Sim... Não... Você está me deixando confuso.

\- Ecstasyyyyyy!

Liam revirou os olhos.

\- Mas ele fuma. 

\- Liam, o seu caso é bem pior. O negócio do Zayn é só nicotina. 

\- Droga... Literalmente.

\- Literalmente. 

\- MERDA - eles ouviram uma voz aguda e raivosa vinda do provador de Louis. - MERDA DE COLAR! 

\- Liam, essa é a minha deixa.

\- Vá com tudo.

Assim, Harry entrou pacientemente no provador, abrindo e fechando a cortina atrás dele e de Louis, que deu um pulo quando o viu ali.

\- Calma - o de olhos verdes disse. Ele se aproximou do de olhos azuis e desenganchou o colar da camiseta. - É só uma questão de paciência.

\- Obrigado. - Louis ajeitou a camiseta, que antes estava na altura do pescoço, e se olhou no espelho.

\- Ficou perfeita em você.

Louis corou.

\- Perfeita?

\- Claro! Que roupa não ficaria perfeita em você? 

\- Bem... Então acho que vou levar.

\- Você escolheu bem.

\- Escolhi? Por quê?

\- Não ouviu falar da nova promoção? Você leva essa camiseta e eu te levo pro cinema.

Após alguns instantes para absorver a informação, Louis começou a dar risadinhas - daquele jeito fofo que sempre fazia. 

\- A American Apparel sempre me surpreende. - ele brincou.

\- Por isso que eu trabalho aqui, amor - Harry apertou os lábios. - Mas, então, você vai comprar na promoção, certo?

\- Tudo bem, eu compro na promoção. Porém...

\- Porémmmmm...?

\- Tenho uma condição.

\- Diga.

\- Eu escolho o filme.

**À noite, no cinema...**

\- Então é ele quem vai escolher o filme? 

\- O que queria que eu dissesse? Agora eu tenho o número dele. O número! 

\- Você é tão passiva, Harold. 

Harry olhou feio e, finalmente, chegou a vez deles no caixa. A fila do cinema estava gigante naquele dia, provavelmente por causa da estréia de algum filme de super-herói.

\- Dois ingressos pro Capitão América, por favor - Zayn disse, e então se virou para Harry. - Não diga o contrário.

\- Você é tão passiva quanto eu. Digo, Liam é bem mais forte que você. Aqueles braços...

Dessa vez, Zayn olhou feio.

\- Não quer dizer nada. 

\- Enfim... Ainda bem que fizeram as pazes.

\- Não fizemos.

\- O quê? - Harry levantou uma sobrancelha. - Por que diabos vocês vão ver um filme juntos?

\- Perrie é a minha convidada, não ele. 

\- Perrie? Perrie Edwards? A sua ex? 

\- Nós continuamos amigos depois de tudo.

\- Amigos que vão ao cinema? 

\- Qual é seu problema com amigos que vão ao cinema? 

\- Credo, tudo bem. Não falo mais nada.

\- Bem, eu vou entrar e guardar os nossos lugares. Boa sorte com a Bunda de Ouro.

\- Vou precisar. Bom filme... E boa sorte também.

\- Obrigado, passiva.

Harry revirou os olhos e observou Zayn desaparecer em meio à multidão de fãs do Capitão América, alguns fantasiados até. "Ridículos", ele pensou. Como se vestir-se de Harry Potter no dia da estréia dos filmes fosse diferente.

\- Ooooooi! 

Harry se virou e deu de cara com Louis, baixinho e sorridente, e o abraçou. Uma pena que não foi um longo abraço.

\- Você tem uma blusa de Percy Jackson? - Louis apontou. - Ela é perfeita!

\- Sabia que ia gostar - Harry passou a mão pelos cabelos bagunçados. - Comprei na estréia de Mar de Monstros.

Mentira. Havia uma loja de blusas especializadas ao lado do cinema. 

\- Não diga.

\- E você está com a camiseta preta, me sinto honrado.

\- Sabia que ia gostar.

Como de costume, se encararam por alguns instantes e começaram a rir. Logo depois, estavam na fila para comprar os ingressos e assistir a um filme de comédia romântica que Louis havia escolhido. Clássico.

O ruim foi a discussão na hora de escolher os assentos. Louis queria a primeira fileira, Harry queria a última; mas, obviamente, os profundos e pidões olhinhos azuis venceram.

Eles nem prestaram atenção ao começo do filme, quando iniciaram uma conversa incessante sobre livros. Sobre como odiavam matemática. Sobre a universidade. Sobre eles mesmos. 

\- Não conheço Doncaster.

\- Sério? Fica a 69 km daqui.

\- 69?

\- 69.

\- Isso quer dizer alguma coisa. 

Sem dar atenção a Harry, Louis olhou para aquela enorme tela e viu um cachorro. Então, um homem que parecia ser seu dono começou um discurso. O animalzinho estava morrendo. 

\- Eu não acredito! 

\- Nem eu. É o pior tipo de morte em filmes. 

Quando o mais novo voltou o olhar para o outro, viu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas. Não demorou muito para estar chorando igual a uma criança. 

Ia acontecer de novo.

\- Droga - Louis cobriu o rosto. - Por que você me fez ver isso?

\- Mas quem escolheu o filme foi você - Harry se defendeu, sem saber o que fazer mais uma vez. - Quer pipoca? Refrigerante? Água? Do que você precisa? 

\- Você sabe do que eu preciso.


	3. Hearty Apparel

\- Meu Deus, ok, calma... Tem umas cadeiras vazias lá na última fileira?

\- O quê? Não, óbvio que lá não. 

\- Onde? 

\- Banheiro...?

\- Oh. Tinha esquecido. 

Louis se levantou em um pulo e puxou Harry pelo braço, saindo da sessão. Eles rodaram quase dez minutos atrás do banheiro, e, quando chegaram lá, encontraram-no lotado. O mais velho deu um grito e saiu correndo. Todos que estavam dentro olharam para o outro.

\- O cachorro morreu no filme. - Harry explicou. Surpreendentemente, todos assentiram. 

Quando ele correu atrás de Louis, percebeu que o mesmo estava em frente ao banheiro feminino, olhando para a porta sem piscar.

\- Não está querendo entrar aí, não é? - Harry se aproximou.

\- Não tenho outra opção - Louis choramingou. - Acho que não tem ninguém aí.

\- Ah, por favor, consigo ver duas garotas tirando uma selfie daqui.

\- Então o que você sugere?

\- Louis, você não poderia ser mais sortudo. 

O de olhos verdes tirou uma chave de carro do bolso da calça e mostrou-a ao de olhos azuis.

\- Tem certeza? Digo... É o seu carro.

\- Certeza absoluta. E você?

Louis não conteve um sorrisinho.

\- E eu tenho escolha?

Como o carro estava estacionado bem em frente ao cinema, Harry teve que dirigir um pouco mais para longe; se bem que a rua estava vazia para aquela hora da noite.

Assim que estacionaram no outro lugar, Louis olhou para Harry, Harry olhou para Louis. Eles pularam um em cima do outro como animais selvagens - literalmente -, e logo estavam no banco traseiro, fazendo o carro balançar mais do que se estivessem em uma estrada esburacada. Literalmente.

\- O que você quer que eu faça?

\- Qualquer coisa.

\- Qualquer coisa?

\- Sim.

\- Seja mais específico.

\- Seja mais criativo.

\- Sério? 

\- Caralho, cala a boca e chupa! 

\- Ok, ok!

Mais tarde, lá estavam os dois, sentados um em cada ponta do banco, sorrindo. Louis se aproximou de Harry para limpar o rosto dele: 

\- Tudo bem?

\- Claro que sim. 

\- Você quase morreu engasgado. 

\- Perdi o costume, sabe? 

O mais velho se afastou um pouco, tentando não rir. 

\- É a primeira vez que você faz isso, não é? 

\- Não, é que... Tipo... Eu só fiz uma vez. 

\- Awwwwwnnn! 

\- Para!

O de olhos verdes cobriu o rosto com as mãos.

\- Desculpa... Eu devia ter perguntado.

\- Não precisava. Eu sei me virar, ok?

\- Você mora sozinho? 

\- Sim... Se desconsiderar que Zayn mora no apartamento ao lado. Antes que pergunte, ele é o cara com quem eu sempre ando na loja. 

\- A gente nunca quer se separar do melhor amigo, não é? 

\- Você também mora perto do seu?

\- Não... Ele mora no Canadá. 

\- Oh.

Harry levantou uma sobrancelha.

\- Intercâmbio... É...

\- Louis?

\- Sim? 

\- Como você sabia que eu era gay? 

Os olhos azuis encararam os outros, verdes, por um momento. Louis começou a rir descontroladamente. 

\- O que foi? - Harry sorriu, achando aquilo a coisa mais fofa do mundo. Como sempre. 

\- Por favor, Harry, você estava visivelmente dando em cima de mim.

\- Eu? Não, não. 

\- Você devia tomar mais cuidado com os seus olhos.

\- Meus olhos? Por quê?

\- Eles estavam brilhando tanto que eu pensei, por um segundo, que eram diamantes. 

\- Não. 

\- Não o quê? 

\- Eles estavam brilhando porque eu estava encarando um diamante. 

Louis balançou a cabeça.

\- As suas cantadas são sempre tão ruins assim? 

\- Não sei - Harry corou. - Acho que você é a primeira pessoa que eu canto. 

\- Sério? Como? Qual é a sua idade?

\- Ahn... 22.

\- A sua idade verdadeira.

\- Ok. 20. 

\- Harry! 

\- Tudo bem, você venceu. 18. Mas vou fazer 19 em um mês.

\- Vamos ignorar essas mentiras - Louis sorriu. - Enfim, o que um garoto de 18 anos estava fazendo senão ficando com alguém?

\- Eu estava meio ocupado com as minhas obsessões.

O mais velho levantou uma sobrancelha.

\- Obsessões?

\- Sim. Tipo... Eu tenho uma obsessão a cada mês. Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, bandanas, coturnos...

\- Bandanas?

\- Isso é passado. 

\- E qual é a sua obsessão atualmente? 

\- Você. 

Harry se aproximou de Louis, que sorriu, tímido.

\- Louis, vamos lá, podemos ter uma amizade colorida. Sem compromisso. 

\- Amizade colorida? Harry, você nem me conhece tanto assim.

\- Claro que conheço.

\- Qual é a minha cor preferida? 

\- Ahn... Preto?

\- Não. Vermelho. Que grande amigo é você, Harry.

\- É só me deixar te conhecer melhor e, acredite, serei o melhor amigo que você já teve.

Louis mordeu a ponta do dedo indicador.

\- Promete? 

\- Prometo.

**Na manhã seguinte...**

\- HAROLD EDWARD STYLES EU VOU TE MATAR O QUE DIABOS VOCÊ FEZ NO MEU CARRO E ABRE LOGO ESSA DROGA DE PORTA ANTES QUE EU ARROMBE!

\- Não sabia que despertador falava - Harry abriu a porta do apartamento, ajeitando o cabelo e quase fechando os olhos. - Eu não tenho aula hoje e você vem e me acorda. Obrigado. 

Zayn entrou e fechou a porta, puxando a manga do pijama de Harry e o jogando no sofá. Ele estava tão cansado que nem se sentou. 

\- Meu carro está manchado, Harry. O que vocês fizeram ontem? 

\- Nada.

\- Harry, eu conheço aquele tipo de mancha. Não minta pra mim. 

\- Nada demais, Zayn.

\- Fale a verdade. Agora.

\- O fato de que você é mais velho não significa que eu tenha que te obedecer. 

\- Harry! 

\- Ok, se você insiste... Eu só fiz oral nele. 

\- Só? Você acha que é "só", Harry?

\- Duas vezes. 

\- Harry - Zayn o ajeitou no sofá. - Se você fizer algo do tipo mais uma vez, já sabe. 

\- Sei?

\- Saaaaabe, sabe sim. Eu vou ligar pra sua mãe. 

\- O quê? Não, Zayn, não faz isso, eu... - Harry deu um pulo.

\- Eu o quê?

\- Eu sinto muito. 

\- E...?

\- E não vai se repetir.

\- Bom garoto. Até mais tarde, Passiva.

O moreno deu as costas e saiu do apartamento, deixando a porta aberta. Era de propósito - ele sabia que o amigo odiava quando não fechavam a porta. Odiava. "Desgraçado", Harry sussurrou. E fechou a porta.

Obviamente, correu para o quarto e se jogou na cama. Ele queria dormir até a hora de ir à American Apparel, o que seria missão fácil. A menos que fosse incomodado, é claro.

Triiiimmmmmmm. 

Harry pensou que aquele barulho viesse de um trator, mas olhou para o lado e viu o celular vibrando na mesinha de cabeceira. Uma mensagem nova àquela hora. 

Mas não era uma mensagem qualquer. Era de Louis.

_"O que está fazendo? Aula chata... :)"_

Harry sorriu.

_"Tentando dormir... E você? :D"_

_"Dormir? Você está em uma sala de aula"_

_"Não, eu estou em casa"_

_"Em casa? O que aconteceu???"_

_"Nada demais, só que hoje não tenho aula :D #partyhard"_

_"#partyhard? Pensei que estivesse tentando dormir"_

_"Se você insiste..."_

_"Não :/ você já dormiu demais"_

_"Eu sei, mas quero dormir mais ainda"_

_"..."_

_"Você não vai ficar com raiva, não é?"_

_"Não, imagina"_

_"Sei... Só não vai chorar, ok?"_

Rindo, Harry bloqueou a tela do celular e colocou na mesinha, já observando as respostas de Louis - um xingamento mais feio do que o outro. Depois, ainda pensando naqueles olhos azuis, virou para o lado e caiu no sono.

Como de costume, quando não tinha aula, Harry acordou e viu que tinha perdido a hora. Surpreendendo a si mesmo, ficou pronto em 5 minutos e logo estava correndo rua abaixo. Quase sem ar, ele avistou a American Apparel e decidiu caminhar - realmente não dava mais - até o interior da loja. 

\- Até que enfim, seu desgraçado! É hoje que eu te ponho na rua.

Harry olhou para o lado, franzindo as sobrancelhas. Não demorou muito para estar rindo, uma vez que percebeu Niall ali, no canto, forçando ainda mais o sotaque irlandês que já tinha.

\- Você é um irlandês demoníaco - Harry o abraçou. - Pensei que era o seu pai.

\- Era a minha intenção, Styles - Niall sorriu, mostrando todos os dentes. - Notou algo de diferente?

\- Hm... Você está usando óculos?

\- Não. Eu já usava óculos, seu idiota.

\- Você deixou o cabelo mais... Loiro?

\- Também, mas não é isso.

\- Ahn... Bem... Acho que...

\- Eu tirei o aparelho. 

O de olhos verdes arregalou os olhos e o loiro sorriu novamente. Ele tinha mesmo tirado o aparelho.

\- Meu Deus, os seus dentes estão perfeitos. Foi tão rápido, não é? Como? 

\- Talvez o meu dentista seja mágico.

\- Só porque ele é irlandês? 

\- Talvez... Talvez, meu amigo.

\- Então... E o seu pai? Voltou da Irlanda com ele?

\- Ele ainda está resolvendo umas coisas com a mulher dele, porque, você sabe, vão se separar logo.

\- Sério? Já não era o segundo casamento dele? 

\- Já. Mas ele ainda é louco pela minha mãe, então fica nessa indecisão. Meu pai pediu o divórcio assim que soube que ela terminou com o namorado.

\- Niall, ainda bem que você não puxou pro seu pai. Deus existe!

\- Mas não se preocupe, quando ele chegar aqui, vai pegar ainda mais no seu pé. Sabe por que ele não te mandou pro olho da rua ainda? Por causa de mim. 

\- Ele não teria coragem. 

\- Ah, teria. Teria meeeeesmo. 

Os amigos sorriram e se abraçaram mais uma vez, enquanto Zayn e Liam passavam por ali, sem vê-los e brigando entre si.

\- Quantas vezes eu preciso dizer que sinto muito?

\- E quantas vezes eu preciso dizer pra me deixar em paz? Que saco!

\- Só porque eu dancei na porra da biblioteca?

\- Você sabe por que, Liam, VOCÊ SABE!

\- Eu não sei - Niall se aproximou, sorrindo. - Mas espero que vocês não briguem comigo por isso.

Logo, os quatro estavam unidos em um abraço coletivo, mas também logo estavam separados; Harry e Zayn na seção masculina e Liam na seção feminina. Jesy e Niall estavam conversando e freqüentemente mostrando os celulares um para o outro.

\- Quer saber por que eles estão tão amiguinhos? - Harry se virou para Zayn.

\- Por quê? - o outro rebateu.

\- Jade.

\- Jade?

\- Sim, Jade Thirlwall. Soube que ela é prima da sua ex.

\- Aaaaah, a Jade! Eu sempre confundo ela com a Leigh-Anne. 

\- Leigh é a melhor amiga da Perrie... Zayn, eu sei mais da sua ex do que você!

\- Não sou bom com nomes, você sabe.

\- E como é mesmo o nome todo do Li...

\- Liam James Payne.

Harry deu risada.

\- O que foi? 

\- Você é tão passiva.

Ele saiu correndo antes de ser atingido por uma muda de roupas íntimas e, nisso, notou alguém entrando na loja. Era Louis, que tinha penteado o cabelo em um topete perfeito. Perfeito.

Porém, assim que Louis viu Niall, gritou por ele e os dois se abraçaram. Obviamente, Harry se aproximou para saber mais: 

\- Vocês se conhecem? 

\- Sim - Louis sorriu. - Mas faz um tempo que não nos vemos, certo?

\- É... Ficou mais difícil depois que você terminou com o Connor. 

\- Eu sei que ele é seu amigo, mas não se menciona essa droga de nome na minha frente. 

O de olhos azuis se afastou de repente, fazendo Harry olhar estranho para Niall, que suspirou.

\- Ok, o que foi isso? 

\- Connor é meu amigo de infância. Nos conhecemos quando eu ainda morava em Mullingar, aí um se mudou pra Doncaster e o outro pra Holmes Chapel. 

"Resultado: eu vivia viajando pra lá. Mais do que Connor pra cá, claro, porque eu tinha carro e ele não. Em uma dessas viagens, Connor me apresentou Louis como o melhor amigo, ou seja, não gostei dele de início. Porém, conversamos melhor e nos tornamos bem próximos - foi aí que Louis me contou que eles tinham um caso.

Foi um grande choque pra mim, tipo, Connor nunca tinha me contado que era gay, e eu nunca tinha suspeitado. Ele demorou pra me contar tudo, mas, um dia, teve coragem e desabafou. Disse tanta coisa que eu nem me lembro de tudo, inclusive que Louis era a melhor pessoa que ele já tinha conhecido.

Mas, claro, não demorou muito pra serem descobertos pelas pessoas. Foi uma confusão enorme, principalmente porque a cidade é pequena. Connor nem quis mais conversa com Louis, simplesmente começou a ignorar o cara. Essa foi a pior parte, sem dúvida."

\- Ele é um grande filho da puta. Grande mesmo.

\- Connor não sabe lidar muito bem com essas coisas, só isso. 

\- Pois eeeeeu sei lidar.

Niall franziu as sobrancelhas.

\- Como assim? 

\- Eu estou em uma espécie de... Hm... De uma amizade colorida com Louis.

\- Vocês se conhecem? 

\- Há dois dias. Estamos trabalhando na amizade ainda.

\- Meu Deus, você é gay?

\- Bem...

\- ESTOU CERCADO PELO PODER DO ARCO-ÍRIS! ESTOU CERCADO!

Gritando, Niall correu para o caixa e, quando chegou, começou a rir desesperadamente. Todos que estavam na loja olharam e depois voltaram ao trabalho. Inclusive Harry.

\- Posso te ajudar? - ele sorriu e bateu na bunda de Louis, que deu um pulo. 

\- Estúpido - Louis tentou não sorrir. - Então... Quando acaba o seu expediente? 

\- Por quê?

\- O que acha de irmos ao parque?

\- Parque? Tipo... Parque de diversões? 

\- Exatamente. Um acabou de ser montado perto daqui.

\- Parque de diversões? - Zayn passou por eles. - Crianças. 

\- Você pode ir. Se quiser, é claro. 

Harry e Zayn olharam estranho para Louis, que sorriu em retorno. Ele falou a mesma coisa para Liam e Niall, e, mais tarde, o que era para ser romântico se transformaria em bagunça.

É claro que Niall insistiu em chamar Jade para ir junto. Resultado: ela, Jesy, Perrie e Leigh acabaram saindo com os meninos também. Obviamente, Liam não gostou nem um pouco.


	4. Amusement Apparel

**Mais tarde, no parque de diversões...**

\- Eu não vou na roda-gigante. 

\- Você vai sim.

\- Não vou.

\- Vai sim. 

Enquanto criancinhas pulavam de ansiedade, Harry empurrou Zayn para a fila da roda-gigante. O de olhos verdes achava ridículo um cara de 20 anos com medo e elas não. 

\- Você sabe que eu tenho medo de altura - o moreno tentava fugir. - Que droga, me larga!

\- Eu e Louis vamos também, não se preocupe. - Harry disse. 

\- Wow, agora estou beeeem mais tranquilo.

Zayn revirou os olhos. Louis também resolveu empurrá-lo, dizendo:

\- A cabine tem espaço pra três pessoas, então você vai no meio. Melhor assim? 

\- Olhem - Zayn apontou para a atração. - Aquela cabine não oferece segurança nenhuma. Nenhuma! 

\- Mas eu quero ficar perto de você, Louis - Harry sorriu. - Deixa o Zayn aqui mesmo. 

\- Harry? - o mais velho chamou.

\- Sim? 

\- Temos que fazer sacrifícios pelos amigos, não seja tão egoísta! 

\- Tudo bem, foi mal. 

Logo, os três estavam dividindo uma das cabines da roda-gigante; Louis e Harry nas extremidades, sorrindo para as fotos que Liam tirava lá embaixo, em terra firme, e Zayn no meio, cobrindo os olhos com as mãos.

\- Deus é bom - o moreno choramingou. - Jesus também.

\- Meu Deus, se acalma - Harry deu um tapa na cabeça de Zayn. - Desde quando você tem tanto medo assim?

\- Desde aquele dia do tobogã.

\- Tobogã? - Louis franziu as sobrancelhas.

\- Eu e Harry estávamos em um parque aquático, e você sabe que todo parque tem aquela atração especial. No caso do nosso, era esse maldito tobogã. A altura dele era inacreditável, todos estavam com medo de cair ao subir as escadas. Chegaram uns piratas, que eram contratados pelo parque, e começaram a brincar com as pessoas da fila. Em um determinado momento, um deles caiu, porque colocou força demais em um pulo. Foi a experiência mais traumática da minha vida, apesar de tudo ser pegadinha e ESSA CABINE BALANÇA DEMAIS EU ESTOU DIZENDO QUE A GENTE VAI CAIR!

\- O que traumas na infância não fazem, não é?

\- É, você não tem idéia. 

Zayn e Louis sorriram um para o outro. Harry, é claro, sentiu aquela pontada de ciúmes e resolveu voltar à conversa:

\- Eu sabia que era pegadinha. 

\- Você sempre foi tão esperto assim? - Louis brincou. 

\- Ele pulou um ano no colégio - Zayn explicou, voltando a cobrir o rosto. - Niall era o único amigo dele. 

\- Sério? 

\- Éramos os únicos no clube de xadrez. 

\- Que fofo! 

Louis deu o sorriso mais fofo que Harry já tinha visto na vida. Como uma pessoa tinha a capacidade de fazer aquilo? E, principalmente, de fazer alguém se sentir daquele jeito?

Quando perceberam, as travas da cabine se abriram e estava na hora de pisar em terra firme. Zayn nunca esteve tão feliz por estar no chão, até porque quase desmaiou nos braços de Liam. 

\- Saudades de você aqui. - Liam sorriu. 

\- Cala a boca ou eu saio correndo. - Zayn retrucou.

\- Tudo bem, tudo bem.

Os quatro seguiram caminhando pelo parque, com o objetivo de achar Niall e as outras garotas. Harry não desgrudava de Louis - estava todo o tempo com os braços ao redor de sua cintura -, e Zayn e Liam trocavam farpas direto. Era como se quisessem se grudar, mas tivessem orgulho demais para isso.

\- Sabe aquele jogo? - Louis virou para Harry e apontou. - O de colocar argolas nos pinos? Eu nunca consegui ganhar. 

\- Ah, aquilo é muito fácil - o mais novo se gabou. - Eu sempre ganhei. 

\- Está se achando, Harry? 

\- Eu não me acho, meu caro, eu sou.

O de olhos azuis empurrou Harry. Eles deram risada. 

\- Você é um idiota.

\- Idiota? Vou provar que não.

\- Como?

\- Sabe aquele urso de pelúcia enorme, o prêmio maior? 

\- Sei.

\- Eu vou ganhar pra você. 

Louis sorriu, cutucando as covinhas de Harry. 

\- Por que você é assim? 

\- Assim...? 

\- Ninguém nunca vai te merecer, Harry.

\- Como diz Stephen Chbosk, nós aceitamos o amor que achamos que merecemos.

O de olhos verdes puxou o outro pelo braço. Logo, estavam competindo na barraca de arremesso de argolas. Harry, obviamente, estava ganhando em disparada.

\- Eu te odeio - Louis dizia. - Como uma pessoa não consegue acertar um santo pino?!

\- Concentração - o outro sorria. - É só ter concentração.

\- Não é só concentração. Já sei, você está trapaceando! 

\- Na verdade, ele realmente joga bem - a garota da barraca retrucou. - E está prestes a ganhar aquele ursão ali. 

\- Obrigado, senhorita. 

Dito e feito, Harry ganhou o urso de pelúcia; mas ninguém tinha avisado que Louis teria que carregar aquela monstruosidade por todo o dia. E o pior: começou a chover e Niall e as garotas desapareceram. 

\- Não vou ficar aqui - Zayn avisou. - Estou indo embora.

\- Você quer ir? - Harry se virou para Louis, que respondeu:

\- Eu moro longe de vocês, não quero atrapalhar.

\- Não mais longe que o Liam, eu aposto.

\- Quem disse que eu vou dar carona pro Liam? 

\- Zayn, deixa de ser um pé no saco uma vez na vida, por favor. 

\- Você tem idéia de quanta gasolina eu gasto? 

E começou a discussão da carona. Louis e Liam se entreolharam e separaram os outros dois. 

\- Não se preocupe com a sua gasolina - Liam se virou para Zayn. - Eu consigo pegar um táxi.

\- Bom pra você! - o moreno gritou, assim que viu o outro caminhando para a saída do parque. - Então, Harry, vamos? 

\- Eu vou com Louis. 

O de olhos azuis franziu as sobrancelhas: 

\- Como? Eu não tenho carro.

\- Zayn tem um guarda-chuva gigante no carro. Vamos caminhando.

\- Quem disse que eu vou emprestar o meu guarda-chuva? 

Harry olhou feio para o amigo.

\- O que foi? Estou me prevenindo desde o episódio do carro. 

\- Episódio do carro? - Louis levantou uma sobrancelha para Harry. - Então não era o seu carro?

\- Tecnicamente, eu nunca disse que era meu, então... 

\- Você nunca disse que não era seu! 

\- Tudo bem, eu errei. Foi mal.

\- Idiota. 

O de olhos verdes foi logo mudando de assunto e perguntando para Zayn onde o automóvel estava estacionado. Completamente molhados, seguiram para o estacionamento. Louis e Harry pegaram o guarda-chuva gigante, Zayn saiu cantando pneu. 

No meio do caminho para a casa do mais velho, ele pediu para que pegassem um táxi - estava exausto e previa uma gripe das fortes. Demoraram um pouco para achar, mas quando o fizeram, já viam o destino ao longe.

A casa era pequena, simples, mas muito confortável. Dois quartos, dois banheiros, uma sala e uma cozinha estavam de bom tamanho. Harry ficou maravilhado, apesar de aquilo estar mais bagunçado que a sua gaveta de meias.

\- Você quer um chá? - Louis perguntou, fungando. - Eu não sei fazer café, então... 

\- Eu quero que você se deite na sua cama, ligue o ar-condicionado, ligue a TV e desligue a luz do quarto - Harry mordeu o lábio inferior. - Pode deixar o chá comigo. 

\- Por quê? Eu estou muito be...

O de olhos azuis espirrou. E de novo. E de novo. E mais uma vez. 

\- Antes que termine, não, você não está bem. 

\- Eu sei, mas eu sou o dono da casa e você é o meu convidado. 

\- Mas o convidado quer cuidar do dono da casa. 

Harry sorriu. Louis, que estava surpreso, fez o mesmo, e logo estava na cama, assistindo a um de seus seriados preferidos, Friends. O outro estava ao seu lado. Os dois tomavam chá em copos vermelhos de plástico, porque o mais velho esquecera de lavar as xícaras. E, por alguma razão, Harry se sentia mais seguro do que em qualquer outro lugar.

\- Harry? - Louis chamou. 

\- Sim? 

\- Você está se saindo bem como meu melhor amigo.

\- E olha que é só o primeiro dia - o mais novo sorriu. - Louis?

\- Sim?

\- Por que você está morando aqui, em Cheshire? 

Louis encarou-o e respirou fundo.

\- Eu queria dar fim nas coisas que estavam me machucando. Holmes Chapel parecia um bom lugar pra isso, já que Perrie morava aqui. Ela é filha de um dos melhores amigos do meu pai. 

\- Quais eram essas coisas? 

\- Três coisas, para ser mais exato. Primeiro, desde que eu assumi a minha sexualidade pros meus pais, minha mãe passou a ser indiferente comigo. Meu pai foi o único que me ajudou. Ele me levou ao psicólogo, falou com o diretor da escola, entre outras coisas.

"Segundo, Connor. Nos conhecemos nas aulas de teatro do colégio e, como éramos os únicos caras ali, a aproximação foi rápida. Eu soube da minha sexualidade por causa dele, sabe? Me apaixonei perdidamente. Contei para ele, nos beijamos e decidimos fazer tudo em segredo. Todos pensavam que Connor andava com o 'bichinha' por pena. A farsa durou pouco, é claro, e descobriram. Ele nunca mais falou comigo. Até se mudou para a droga do Canadá, pra você ter idéia.

Por último, tive a chance de mostrar pra todos que eu tinha futuro como ator. Me indicaram pra uma peça da Broadway e fui até Nova York com a grana que meu pai tinha. Quando li o roteiro, tive que desistir. Havia cenas de choro e, droga, eu não podia chorar. Merda de puberdade!" 

Harry parou um pouco para absorver tudo, mas não hesitou em responder: 

\- Eu sei como é.

\- Como é o quê? 

\- Ser uma decepção - ele suspirou. - Eu sempre fui mais, digamos, avançado pra as pessoas da minha idade. Sempre fui um aluno exemplar, sempre tirei notas boas, sempre tudo... E sabe o que escolhi pra cursar na universidade?

\- Boa pergunta, eu nunca parei pra pensar... O que você escolheu?

\- Literatura inglesa.

Louis ficou de queixo caído. 

\- Então você gosta mesmo de ler - ele sorriu. - Qual foi a reação dos seus pais? 

\- Minha irmã está começando a advogar - Harry passou a mão nos cabelos. - Você já deve imaginar a discussão.

\- Eles queriam que você fosse médico, não é?

\- Exatamente. Você também?

\- Não, sempre fui péssimo na escola, mas eles pensavam que eu seria, no mínimo, um psicólogo.

\- Psicólogos ganham dinheiro, não?

\- O meu tio não, então...

Eles riram.

\- Família é mesmo um negócio complicado - Louis continuou. - Principalmente quando você é gay e aspirante a ator. 

\- É... - Harry se encolheu.

\- Ah, meu Deus... Você não contou pros seus pais ainda, não é?

\- Contar que eu sou...?

\- Isso.

\- Eu não tinha tanta certeza antes de... Hm... Antes de você aparecer. 

O mais velho deu um sorriso tímido.

\- Então, antes de mim, você tinha a sexualidade duvidosa?

\- Mais ou menos - o de olhos verdes deu de ombros. - Digo, aconteceu muita coisa no meu aniversário de 18 anos. Muita coisa meeeeesmo.

\- Imagino. 

\- Desde então, fiquei com a dúvida na cabeça. 

\- Mas... Já que agora não tem mais dúvida, por que não dizer logo?

Harry respirou fundo.

\- Vai ser muito complicado... Você sabe como é, Louis. 

\- Eu sei, mas vai ser pior se os seus pais descobrirem por si mesmos. 

\- Eles não vão descobrir. 

Louis levantou uma sobrancelha. Sorriu.

\- E se eles verem isso? 

Ele se aproximou de Harry e apontou para uma mancha roxa em seu pescoço. 

\- Não vão ver. 

Ele subiu no outro e brincou com seus lábios. 

\- E se sua boca estiver vermelha de tanto beijar? 

\- Não vão notar. 

Louis virou Harry, que ficou de bruços, e levantou um pouco a camisa dele. 

\- E se verem os arranhões?

\- Culpa do gato.

Ele tentou tirar a calça do outro. 

\- E se você não estiver conseguindo sentar?

\- Culpa do...

De repente, o de olhos azuis deu um espirro tão forte que caiu da cama. Harry começou a rir, mas tentou controlar para levantar o que estava no chão. Louis, obviamente, fez cara feia: 

\- Não teve graça.

\- Não teve mesmo - o outro mordeu o lábio inferior. - Mentira, teve sim. 

\- Eu te odeio, Harry Styles. 

\- Agora você vai me odiar mais.

Então, ele jogou Louis na cama e o cobriu todo com cobertor. "Já é hora de dormir", sussurrou.


	5. No Apparel

**No outro dia...**

\- Sabia que você é uma pessoa muito negativa?

\- Negativa? Você não atendeu nenhuma das minhas quinze ligações. QUINZE!

\- Eu se...

\- E eu quase arrombei a sua porta! Não chamei a polícia por pouco. 

\- Obrigado pela preocupação, mamãe. 

\- Vai pro inferno. 

\- Também te amo. Tenho que desligar agora, até mais.

Assim que Harry desligou, olhou mais uma vez as quinze ligações perdidas de Zayn e sorriu. Como alguém podia ser tão impaciente?

Concorrendo com o melhor amigo, estava a mãe. Havia vinte ligações perdidas dela, mas Harry não estava muito a fim de retornar. Apenas mandou uma mensagem perguntando o porquê daquilo. Ela não respondeu. 

\- Meu Deus, você dormiu no tapete? - Louis apareceu, notando Harry deitado no chão da sala. O topete estava perfeito. Como sempre. 

\- Eu queria ver televisão e vim pra cá - o outro respondeu. - Você acordaria se eu ficasse lá. 

\- Não tente ser fofo comigo. Eu ainda não me esqueci de ontem.

Eles deram risada. 

\- Falando nisso, você está melhor?

\- Um pouco, talvez porque alguém tomou conta de mim. 

Louis piscou para Harry, que sorriu, tímido. 

\- Como você acorda tão bonito? Digo, eu estou um trapo. 

\- Acabei de tomar banho, idiota - o mais velho revirou os olhos. - Que horas são?

\- Umas dez, eu acho. 

\- O QUÊ? 

Ele saiu correndo e derrubando tudo que tinha pela frente. Então, Harry percebeu: ainda era dia de semana. Ainda era dia de ir à universidade. AINDA. 

\- Droga - o de olhos verdes acompanhou Louis. - Sabe onde está o meu casaco? 

\- Como eu vou saber? 

\- Meu Deus, o seu quarto é uma bagunça! 

\- Depois da cozinha, o que você esperava? 

\- Eu tinha esperanças. 

Louis sorriu. 

\- Harry, você pode pegar uma roupa minha se quiser. 

\- Será que cabe? 

\- Acho que sim, por quê? 

\- Porque você é baixinho e eu sou alto e tal e...

\- Oh, meu Deus. Tudo bem, Torre Eiffel, vá com a mesma roupa de ontem. 

\- Posso tomar banho aqui?

\- Claro. 

\- Ok.

\- Eu já vou indo. As chaves estão em cima da geladeira, não se esqueça de trancar a porta.

\- Só mais uma coisa.

\- O quê?

Harry empurrou Louis contra a parede e o beijou. Segundos depois, este estava saindo de casa, atordoado. O outro sorriu.

Mas o de olhos verdes não queria apenas tomar banho, e sim conhecer mais daquela casa. Casas são cheias de segredos, lembranças, sonhos, pesadelos. Ele sabia bem disso. 

Assim que se enxugou e vestiu a mesma roupa, Harry decidiu vasculhar o quarto de Louis - por mais estranho e assustador que isso fosse. Afinal, o cara novo na cidade ainda era a obsessão dele. E não deixaria de ser tão cedo. 

Roupas, roupas e mais roupas estavam espalhadas pelo quarto. Pelo visto, Louis gostava mesmo de comprá-las, principalmente na American Apparel. Era uma mistura de camisetas brancas e pretas, aparentemente mais novas, com outras listradas e coloridas. Calças jeans, calças pretas, calças apertadas, calças coloridas. A única coisa em pouca quantidade ali era os sapatos. 

Interessante de verdade era o que tinha debaixo da cama. Havia álbuns, cadernos e porta-retratos, aparentemente jogados ali de propósito, como se Louis quisesse esquecê-los. E não era para menos: a maioria estava relacionada a Connor. 

Nas fotos, Connor era um cara realmente bonito. Parecia ser bem popular no colégio, parecia se achar muito. Também, tinha o nariz mais empinado que a bunda de Louis - incrivelmente - e um péssimo gosto para roupas, contradizendo o outro. Resumidamente, ele tinha cara de problema.

\- Eu realmente tenho que jogar esse lixo todo fora. 

Harry deu um pulo do susto que levou ao encontrar Louis ali, parado, ao seu lado.

\- Desculpa, eu... Eu... Eu só estava... 

\- Não tem problema - o mais velho sorriu. - Você só me lembrou do que eu já tinha esquecido.

\- Ainda bem, eu não queria te magoar. 

\- Então, mudando o assunto... Você realmente quer ir à Chester hoje? 

\- Eu nunca quero ir, mas... 

\- O que você acha de darmos uma passadinha em Londres? 

Eles sorriram. 

\- Acho uma ótima idéia.

**Horas depois, na London Bridge...**

\- Mais fotos? 

\- Óbvio, estamos na ponte mais famosa de Londres! 

Harry não resistia àquele sorriso de Louis, tão fofo quanto - segundo o próprio - um filhote de panda. Tirou mais fotos. 

\- Essa não ficou boa - Louis, depois do photoshoot, passava o dedo na tela do celular. - Nem essa, nem essa. Ah, gostei dessa. E DESSA!

\- Você só gostou de 20% das fotos que eu tirei - Harry brincou. - Sou tão ruim assim? 

\- Na verdade, sim. 

\- Isso, joga na minha cara. 

\- Estou brincando, amor. 

O mais velho empurrou-o de brincadeira. O outro, obviamente, se derreteu todo por dentro com o "amor". 

\- Estou perdendo aulas importantes por sua causa, me trate bem. 

\- Eu nunca matei aula, acredita? Nem quando eu fazia faculdade em Doncaster, nem no colégio. 

\- Sério? - Harry se sentiu culpado.

\- Claro que não, idiota. Eu era um péssimo aluno, sempre saía pra jogar bola. 

\- Tomlinson, você é uma pessoa demoníaca. 

\- Eu sei, eu sei.

Era impressionante o número de pessoas que passavam pela London Bridge, quase inimaginável. E, bem, também era inimaginável que Louis conhecesse alguém dali. Mas conhecia. 

Um garoto de cabelo cor-de-rosa passou por Louis, batendo em seu ombro sem querer, e, quando voltou para pedir desculpas, seu rosto se iluminou. Ele era um pouco mais baixo que o de olhos azuis e mais branco que neve. Tinha um sorriso que fez Harry levantar uma sobrancelha.

\- Lou, você por aqui? - o rapaz falou, o abraçando. - Há quanto tempo! 

\- Verdade. - Louis respondeu, curto e grosso.

\- O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa? 

\- Não, nada. 

\- Como está o Connor?

\- No Canadá. 

\- Ah, é verdade. E como você está? 

\- Namorando - Harry agarrou Louis de surpresa e o beijou. - Prazer, meu nome é Harry.

\- Oh, sério? - o garoto fez exatamente um "O" com a boca. - Foi mal. Me chame de Ianny.

\- Sem problemas. Amigo do Louis também é meu amigo.

\- Bem, eu tenho que ir. Foi bom te ver, a propósito. 

O de olhos azuis assentiu e Ianny se afastou. Harry se virou para Louis na mesma hora:

\- Quem é? 

\- Obrigado pela cena, mas não vá pensando adiante - o mais velho censurou. - Ele é o Ian, um velho amigo. 

\- Amigo? Tem certeza? 

\- Claro que sim. 

O de olhos verdes fez que não acreditou. O outro revirou os olhos.

\- Nós só fomos além algumas vezes, e foi por causa do meu problema.

\- Do seu problema?

\- É, o de chorar e... Você sabe...

\- Querer dar?

\- Harry!

\- Brincadeirinha - eles riram. - Mas, sabe, eu não me importaria se você chorasse agora.

\- Eu não preciso chorar pra ficar animado, Styles. 

Louis mordeu o lábio inferior. Harry não pôde evitar sentir algo lá embaixo. Não pôde. 

**Mais tarde, na American Apparel...**

\- Eu odeio quando ele desaparece assim. Digo, ele nunca desaparece!

Enquanto arrumava um amontoado de camisetas, Zayn respirou fundo.

\- E eu não posso nem ligar - ele continuou. - Só hoje foram quinze. 

\- Quinze? - Jesy ficou de queixo caído. - Nem a minha mãe me liga assim.

\- É como se ele fosse o meu irmão mais novo, sabe? Tenho medo de que...

\- Ou você gosta daquele bonitinho que transou com ele no provador.

\- Quê?

\- Isso mesmo que você ouviu. Estou achando que você está com uma invejinha. 

\- Pois achou errado. Eu gosto do...

\- Liam?

O moreno olhou para Liam, que estava do outro lado da loja, atendendo uma garota mais nova. Visivelmente, ela estava dando em cima dele. 

\- Eu gosto quando ele não fica perto de vadias, isso sim - ele retrucou. - Você é irritante, sabia? 

\- Pelo menos não sou burra como você - Jesy revirou os olhos. - Ele te ama, Zayn. Dá até pra ver o brilho nos olhos dele quando está falando com você, mesmo que você esteja no seu limite de arrogância. 

\- Prefiro perder tempo assim. Liam tem que entender que drogas não fazem bem. 

\- E cigarro faz bem? 

\- Jesy, pau no seu cu.

Ela deu risada.

\- Mas enfim, eu jogo no time do Liam. E ele ganha. O time do Bonitinho não está com nada. 

\- Não se preocupe com isso. Harry já é o capitão desse time.

\- Bom saber.

Jesy sorriu e se afastou, indo atender algumas meninas que não estavam achando uma saia. De repente, o celular de Zayn vibrou e ele o pegou imediatamente. Era uma ligação de Harry.

\- Harry? Onde você está? - ele atendeu. - Harry?

\- Só liguei pra dizer que estou bem - Harry respondeu, fazendo barulhos estranhos. - Muuuuuito bemmmmm!

\- Harry, o quê...?

Então, o moreno ouviu gritos muito altos e percebeu o que estava acontecendo. Desligou na mesma velocidade que atendeu. Colocou no bolso. "Amadores", ele sorriu.

\- Era ele? - Jesy passou por ali e correu para o outro lado da loja. Zayn acompanhou-a. 

\- Quem liga pro melhor amigo no meio do sexo? Quem? 

\- Um serzinho com o nome de Harry Styles. 

\- Algum sinal dele? - Niall se aproximou do nada, assustando os dois. 

\- Só me ligou e disse que estava muito bem. 

\- Oh - a garota pegou o celular, que acabara de vibrar dentro do bolso da calça. - Ele acabou de mandar uma mensagem. Primeiro orgasmo em Londres, diz. Todas as letras maiúsculas. Vários pontos de exclamação.

\- Pessoas ficam tão idiotas quanto estão apaixonadas, não é?

\- Harry pode estar apaixonado, mas esses vários pontos de exclamação significam várias garrafas de cerveja. 

\- Zayn, não seja tão radical. 

\- Vocês precisam aprender com o mestre.

**De volta à Cheshire, na estrada...**

\- O carro que você arranjou é perfeito.

\- Eu sei, eu sei. 

\- Melhor que um táxi. Odeio táxi.

\- Bem, pelos menos eles dirigem melhor que você.

\- Eu estou bêbado, porra. Nós estamos.

Louis e Harry riram. E era verdade: estavam muito bêbados.

\- Merda, Louis, vamos bater o carro. 

\- Mas eu dirijo mais devagar que uma lontra! 

\- Exatamente por isso. 

\- Quer que eu vá mais rápido? 

O mais velho sorriu e aumentou a velocidade. O outro tentou se apoiar no próprio banco. 

\- Quero que você vá direito.

\- Nãooooooooo!

\- Siiimmmmm!

\- Caramba, para de acelerar. Vamos morrer! 

\- Vamos pro céuuuuu!

De repente, o carro deu uma espécie de pulo, um solavanco, fazendo com que Harry e Louis se olhassem e estacionassem no meio da estrada. Não tinha ninguém vindo mesmo. 

\- Eu acho que... - o de olhos verdes olhou para debaixo do automóvel, quase caindo. - Eu acho que você atropelou um esquilo.

\- O quê? - Louis pareceu não acreditar. - Um esquilo? 

\- Está parecendo um...

\- Um esquilinho? Meu Deus, um pobre esquilo! 

\- Ei, calma, você não vai pro inferno por causa disso.

\- Quem você pensa que é? Deus? 

\- Não, eu só...

\- EU MATEI UM ESQUILO! NÃOOOOOOO!

\- DÁ PRA SE ACALMAR? 

\- MEU DEEEEUS! 

Então, Louis começou a chorar. Abraçou Harry e disse uma sequência de coisas sem sentido, como já era de se esperar. E depois...

\- Tira a roupa. 

\- Louis, estamos no meio da estrada. 

\- Tira a roupa - o mais velho fungou. - Por favooooor. 

\- Você quer mesmo fazer isso no meio da estrada? M-e-i-o? 

\- EU SÓ QUERO FAZER! 

\- Calma, eu...

\- HAROLD, TIRA A ROUPA! 

\- Porra, vamos estacionar o carro primeiro. 

\- Ah, é? 

Primeiro, Louis tirou o casaco. Depois, a blusa. E os tênis. E as meias. E a calça. 

\- Não faça isso. 

E, finalmente, a cueca. Harry imediatamente a pegou do chão e tentou fazer Louis vesti-la, mas ele correu para o outro lado da estrada. Havia começado um pega-pega mais do que perigoso.

Foi aí que o de olhos azuis pôs música alta no carro e subiu nele, dançando e atiçando o outro, que não conseguia subir - porque estava bêbado. E a polícia apareceu. E encostou a viatura perto deles:

\- Tratem de se vestir e entrem no carro.


	6. Strained Apparel

**No outro dia...**

\- Mas que merda. 

\- Não acredito, não mesmo. 

Zayn e Anne, a mãe de Harry, assistiam a Louis e ele dormindo na pequena e única cela do lugar. Delegacias de beira de estrada são assim. 

\- Oficial, o que exatamente eles fizeram? - ela perguntou ao policial que os vigiava. 

\- Estavam pelados na estrada. E bêbados. 

\- Dirigindo bêbados? O quê? 

\- Isso não é tão surpreende - Zayn riu. - A questão é que estavam pelados. 

\- O carro ainda era roubado, mas o dono já veio buscar.

\- Roubado? 

\- Roubado? 

\- Roubado? - uma voz aguda tomou o ambiente. Louis acabara de acordar. 

Um som parecido com "acorda" fez Harry se revirar na cama da cela. Depois, uma cutucada o fez tentar abrir os olhos. Um grito e ele caiu no chão.

\- Merda - Harry sussurrou. Logo, percebeu quatro olhares pesando sobre ele. - Merda de novo.

\- Meu filho, pode me explicar o que aconteceu?

\- Harry, por que diabos você estava pelado? 

\- Como assim aquele carro era roubado?

\- Esperem um pouco, eu sou só um.

\- Um grande idiota. - Zayn revirou os olhos.

\- Concordo. - Louis balançou a cabeça.

Anne respirou fundo e se virou para o guarda, que observava tudo em silêncio:

\- Solte-os. Eu pago a pena dos dois.

**No carro de Zayn, de volta à Cheshire...**

\- Mãe, eu já expliquei, estávamos bêbados. A senhora nunca ficou bêbada na vida? 

\- Sim, já, mas não tirei minhas roupas e saí rebolando por aí.

Harry e Anne estavam discutindo desde que ele colocou o pé para fora da sela. Zayn e Louis permaneciam calados, escutando as músicas que tocavam na rádio. Os que foram presos estavam no banco traseiro e os outros na frente. 

\- E ele, quem é? - a mulher perguntou, apontando para Louis. 

\- Ele? - Harry disse, nervoso. - Ele é um grande amigo.

\- Pelo menos vocês se conhecem. 

\- Qual é o nome dele?

\- Louis. Louis Tomlinson.

\- Não conheço, mas tem nome de má influência.

\- Ei - Louis se defendeu. - Só pra constar, foi o seu filho que me ofereceu bebida alcoólica. 

Ele e Zayn sorriram. Harry olhou feio.

\- Harold, vamos ter uma séria conversa quando chegarmos em casa. 

\- Em que casa? Na sua? Eu vou direto pra minha, só avisando.

\- Sua? Aquela lojinha em que você trabalha não paga metade do aluguel. 

\- Mas a casa ainda é minha. E não fale mal da American Apparel.

\- American Apparel! A loja ainda é americana. No que eu errei, meu Deus? 

\- Tia, não fala assim - o moreno balançou a cabeça, batendo de leve no volante. - Muitas coisas especiais aconteceram pro Harry naquela loja.

\- Coisas especiais? 

Louis arregalou os olhos para Harry. Depois, franziu as sobrancelhas ao estilo o-que-você-anda-falando-pro-seu-melhor-amigo-que-eu-não-sei. 

\- Nada que realmente lhe interesse, mãe. - o de olhos verdes forçou um sorriso.

\- Quem é, Zayn?

\- Não sei, mas talvez Louis saiba.

\- Louis? 

\- Ahn - o mais velho respirou. - Eu não sei também. Quem é, Harry?

\- Que amigos fracos você tem, hein, Harold? 

\- É, mãe, nisso eu concordo. 

Harry olhou feio para os três pela última vez. "Devo ter rasgado a bata do Papa pra merecer isso", pensou.

**No apartamento de Harry...**

\- Obrigado por ter deixado a minha mãe em casa. Você é o melhor.

\- Agora conte uma novidade. 

\- Ridículo.

Zayn e Harry se estapearam até dizer chega. Estavam no quarto, na cama do de olhos verdes, que ligou a TV. Passava A Vida Secreta de Uma Adolescente Americana, uma série que, por acaso, ambos gostavam, mas não admitiam. 

\- Então - Harry se ajeitou debaixo das cobertas. - Algum avanço com o Liam? 

\- Ontem, depois da AA, fomos conversar sobre a situação, mas não deu muito certo - Zayn balançou a cabeça, visivelmente frustrado. - Tipo, a gente só se beijou e tal, nada de mais. Queria realmente ter uma conversa.

\- Como assim?

\- Não sei. Parece que, pra ele, é tudo diversão. Beijar. Transar. E relacionamentos não têm apenas a parte boa, mas a ruim também. 

\- Infelizmente, meu amigo, não poderei ajudar. Sou, no mínimo, um cego no meio de um tiroteio nesse assunto. Relacionamentos. 

\- Falando nisso... E a Bunda de Ouro?

\- Louis só me vê como um amigo. Isso é tão...

\- Ah, me poupe dos detalhes tristes. Quero saber dos detalhes quentes. 

\- Por que o súbito interesse nos detalhes quentes?

\- Eu sou o seu best friend forever. Best friends forever perguntam dos detalhes mais vergonhosos, entre eles, os quentes. 

\- Tipo?

\- O jeito que ele geme. Alto? Baixo? 

\- Isso não devia ser estritamente pessoal? 

\- Não há nada pessoal entre best friends forever.

\- Tanto faz - Harry revirou os olhos. - Depende. 

\- Como se vocês já tivessem se comido trezentas vezes... 

\- Quer saber ou não?

\- Ok, ok.

\- Normalmente, ele mia, tipo um gatinho, sabe? É muito engraçado. E fofo. E simplesmente...

\- Não voa, Harry, não voa.

\- Então... Em Londres, quando estávamos, tipo, muito bêbados, ele gritava que nem louco. Eu estava com medo.

\- Medo? Qual é o seu problema?

\- Até porque é muito normal alguém gritar no seu ouvido VAAAAAAI, PARADO, PORRAAAAAA, MAIS, MAIS, MAAAAAAIS. 

Zayn deu um meio sorriso. 

\- Você e o Liam...?

\- É que...

\- Droga, eu sou tão... Leigo. Não sei de nada de relacionamentos. Os livros contam? 

\- Não muito.

\- Ah, ótimo. 

O celular de Harry vibrou no bolso dele. Zayn levantou uma sobrancelha:

\- Quem? 

\- Ele - os olhos verdes brilharam. - Está em uma aula chata e pergunta o que eu estou fazendo. Tem uma carinha feliz no finaaaal. 

\- Passiva - o moreno deu risada. - Você nem tenta esconder a passividade. 

\- Eu não sou bom em esconder. 

\- Louis deve ser melhor.

\- Claro, ele é um ator. 

\- Tome cuidado, Harry. É só o que eu digo.

\- Eu confio nele. 

\- Você aprende o contrário quando deixa de ser leigo em relacionamentos. 

Dizendo isso, Zayn deu de ombros e saiu do quarto, deixando Harry sozinho. Provavelmente queria um tempo em casa. Ou um tempo de tudo. "Relacionamentos", o mais novo pensou.

**Na Universidade de Chester...**

\- Professor, posso ir ao banheiro? 

\- Claro. Mas não demore.

Louis saiu praticamente correndo da sala de aula. Quase não achou o banheiro, que era escondido até demais, conhecido como a Câmara Secreta. Você já deve imaginar o que acontecia lá dentro. 

Ianny continuava ligando, incomodando Louis desde o instante em que este pisou em Chester. Como não agüentava mais, ele decidiu atender. 

\- Olá - Ianny disse, do outro lado da linha. - Pensava que não atenderia.

\- Tanto faz - Louis revirou os olhos. - O que você quer? 

\- Nada, ué. Eu só queria repassar informações.

\- Que informações?

\- Connor acabou de postar no Facebook que vai dar uma passada em Doncaster pra ver a família.

A respiração do de olhos azuis começou a pesar. 

\- Só isso? 

\- Ontem liguei pra ele, como casualmente faço, e disse que você estava namorando um cara bem apresentável. Coincidência demais pra ser verdade, Lou.

\- Isso é ruim. Muito ruim.

\- Pode ser bom. Quem sabe o Canadá não mudou o Connor?

\- Pessoas não mudam, meu amigo.

\- Mas elas tendem a melhorar ou a piorar.

\- Ianny, você sabe que eu não suporto nem ouvir o nome dele. 

\- Não seja tão radical.

\- Depois que ele me abandona e eu descubro que vocês também se pegavam casualmente, ainda quer que eu não seja radical? 

\- Não foi bem assim. 

\- E como foi? 

\- Foi a mesma coisa com você. Eu sempre estava lá quando você chorava, Lou.

\- Eu tenho um problema, Connor não. E outra coisa. Ele sabia.

\- Você é muito complicado.

\- Vocês são mais ainda. Até mais. 

Louis desligou o telefone. Sentiu uma vontade enorme de jogar o objeto na privada, dar descarga e nunca mais vê-lo. Mas não. Ele ainda havia visto a resposta de Harry. E tinha que ver. 

Mais tarde, na American Apparel... 

\- Por quê?

\- Provavelmente por causa da sua determinação imprescindível.

\- Isso é muito injusto.

\- Melhor do que te botar na rua de vez. 

\- Ah, certo.

Harry e Niall conversavam próximos ao caixa. Estavam nessa fazia um tempinho, principalmente agora que o patrão - e pai do loiro - havia acabado de chegar na cidade. 

\- Ele podia me tirar logo, na boa - os olhos verdes se reviraram. - Odeio esse negócio de substituição.

\- Não vai ter substituição se você se esforçar, Harry. É mais uma chance.

\- Certo, mas e se o seu amigo for realmente bom nisso e tomar meu lugar? Não estou gostando. 

\- É só treinamento, e, veja, ele nem vem agora. 

\- A viagem da Austrália demora muito, é?

\- Como você é implicante. Deus do céu, me ajude.

Niall colocou as mãos na cabeça e se afastou, entrando no escritório do pai. Harry revirou os olhos de novo e seguiu para o caixa, onde Zayn mexia no computador e digitava loucamente. 

\- Merda, merda, merda.

\- O que foi? - Harry franziu as sobrancelhas.

\- Dá pra cacarejar pra lá? - o moreno continuou com os olhos na tela. - Estou resolvendo um assunto importante.

\- Tipo?

\- Tipo a minha irmã perguntando no inbox se pode ficar com meu XBOX. Tipo óbvio que não.

\- Preciso compartilhar minhas frustrações.

\- Já disse que estou ocupado.

\- Em primeiro lugar, um amigo australiano do Niall vai fazer um treinamento aqui. É tipo uma ameaça pra me substituir. Mereço.

\- Você sabe que eu não estou ouvindo.

\- Em segundo lugar, minha mãe aprendeu a usar Emojis e não me deixa em paz. Socorro.

\- Ela nem gosta de jogar. Vadia.

\- Quem, a minha mãe?

\- Não, a minha irmã.

\- Ah, ok - Harry respirou fundo. - Em último lugar, descobri que este é o último ano do Louis na universidade e eu realmente não estou bem. 

\- Por quê? Tesão? 

\- Espera, você está falando comigo ou com a sua irmã?

\- Com você, idiota.

\- Quem dera. Ele disse que vai morar nos EUA. EUA!

\- Mentira.

\- É verdade.

\- Não, é que a minha irmã disse que o Xbox nunca foi meu. 

\- ZAYN, VOCÊ PODE PARAR DE PUTARIA POR UM INSTANTE E ME OUVIR?

Todos na loja olharam para o caixa. Zayn, obviamente, abaixou um pouco para que ninguém o visse ali.

\- Se é o que o imperador deseja. - ele olhou feio.

\- É que... - o mais novo fitou o chão, se sentindo meio culpado por ter gritado. - O amor da minha vida vai embora logo, e...

\- Pelo amor de Deus, você fala como se ele tivesse câncer. 

\- É que...

\- E ele não é o amor da sua vida. Vocês acabaram de se conhecer.

\- Tempo não mede amor. 

\- Nem juízo, pelo visto. 

\- Eu não acredito. Não acredito que você nunca se sentiu assim. 

\- Sim, eu sei, e, atualmente, estou em um momento de crise relacional. 

\- Relacional? 

\- Dane-se a gramática.

\- Não foi por causa do ecstasy, não é? Tinha mais coisa. 

\- TEM mais coisa, minha cara Passiva. 

Zayn abriu a boca para falar mais alguma coisa, mas Jesy apareceu na hora e começou a fofocar sobre Niall e Jade. O moreno, é claro, ouvia tudo com atenção para tirar proveito depois. Harry estava com as cabeças nas nuvens - e, afinal, quando ele não estava?

\- Ooooooi - Louis pulou na frente de Harry de repente, fazendo-o entrar em órbita. - Estava pensando em mim? 

\- Olá - Harry sorriu. - Talvez. 

O de olhos azuis estava usando a camiseta preta que comprara recentemente na American Apparel, o que fez o outro sorrir ainda mais. 

\- Fica perfeita em você.

\- Não fica? 

\- Amor próprio é tudo. 

\- Eu sei, Styles. Eu sei. 

"Meu sobrenome fica muito melhor na sua voz", foi tudo que Harry conseguiu pensar.

\- Enfim - Louis cutucou as covinhas de Harry. - Vai ter um show hoje, e, por acaso, comprei dois ingressos. 

\- E quer que eu vá com você?

\- Oh, meu Deus, o que você acha? Obviamente eu quero. 

\- Por quê? 

Louis cobriu o rosto com as mãos e deu uma risadinha. Será que ele fazia aquilo de propósito?

\- Porque você deveria ser o meu melhor amigo. 

\- Deveria? Eu não sou?

\- Harry?

\- Sim? 

\- Você fumou?

Harry sorriu e balançou a cabeça. 

\- Ecstasy do Liam, sabe? - Zayn olhou feio para ele, que riu. - BRINCADEIRA! Enfim, desculpa. Estou meio avoado hoje. 

\- Percebe-se - os olhos azuis pareceram escurecer. - Eu sou seu amigo também. Não tenha medo de conversar comigo.

\- É besteira minha. 

\- Jura?

\- Juro. 

\- Então você vai? O show começa às 22h.

\- Claro. Te pego em casa, tudo bem?

O de olhos verdes deu um sorriso malicioso, fazendo com que o outro batesse nele.

\- Idiota. Mas tudo bem, estarei esperando.

Louis beijou a bochecha de Harry e caminhou até a saída da American Apparel. Antes de desaparecer depois das portas, olhou para trás, sorriu e acenou. Harry acenou de volta. 

\- Louis passou por aqui? - Niall ressurgiu logo depois, ficando de pé ao lado de Harry.

\- Como você sabe? - o outro franziu as sobrancelhas. 

\- Pelo perfume inesquecível dele. 

\- Quê?

\- Óbvio que não, né? É porque você estava sorrindo que nem um idiota.

\- Estava? 

\- Sim. 

\- Tipo como você olha pra Jade? 

\- Ei, você nunca viu como eu olho pra Jade!

\- Ela e as meninas vivem aqui na loja, Niall.

\- Vocês ficam nos observando? 

Harry arregalou os olhos e olhou para a direção contrária. Ninguém. Onde está todo mundo quando se precisa de ajuda?

\- Juro que a única coisa em que eu presto atenção é Você-Sabe-Quem. 

\- Isso me lembra de Harry Potter.

\- Na verdade, Você-Sabe-Quem era o Voldemort.

\- Você está comparando o Louis ao Voldemort? 

\- Não exatamente - o mais novo sorriu. - Mas eu prefiro os vilões.

\- Que merda - Niall fez cara de nojo. - Ainda não me acostumei com isso, ok? 

\- Você é irrelevante, Horan. 

\- Vamos ver o que ele diz quando eu disser que alguém anda tratando mal os amigos. 

\- Não faça isso. Não... 

\- Então fale que a Irlanda é o melhor lugar do mundo. 

\- Niall?

\- Sim? 

\- Vai se foder.


	7. Australian Apparel

**Na hora do show...**

\- Eu não acredito que estamos no camarote. 

\- Estamooooos!

\- Eu não acredito que estamos tão perto do palco.

\- Siiimmmmm!

\- E eu também não acredito que ESSA banda está tocando agora mesmo.

\- Nem eeeeuuu!

\- Louis?

\- Sim?

\- Me desculpa, mas que banda é essa?

Louis parou de dançar e olhou feio para Harry, que apenas conseguiu sorrir.

\- Não me diga que não reconhece aqueles quatro rostos na sua frente. - o de olhos azuis apontou para a banda.

\- Sinceramente? Não reconheço - os olhos verdes se estreitaram. - Parece uma banda que saiu de algum anime. 

\- Se chama figurino de palco, Harry.

\- E as perucas? 

\- Só por que são coloridas? Não, acho que são apliques.

\- E o nome? Little Mix? 

\- Vou dar uma dica: as quatro estudam na Chester. 

\- Meu Deus, eu sei - Harry dançou em comemoração. - São as quadrigêmeas?

\- Oh, meu Deus...

\- Outra dica? 

\- Uma delas trabalha com você. 

O mais novo deu um passo para trás, franzindo as sobrancelhas. 

\- Jesy, Perrie, Leigh e Jade? 

\- Deus é bom - Louis respirou fundo. - Sim, são elas. 

\- COMO ASSIM? 

\- Elas...

\- Desde quando Jesy Nelson toca bateria? 

\- Desde...

\- Aquela é a voz da Perrie? Não, não pode ser. 

\- Harry...

\- Leigh-Anne Pinnock tocando guitarra? Eu n... 

Louis agarrou o rosto de Harry e o beijou, tirando-o de órbita. 

\- Depois você surta, tudo bem? Vamos aproveitar o show. As músicas delas são perfeitas. 

Sem mais nada para responder, o de olhos verdes simplesmente assentiu. Dava passos tímidos ao som da música, enquanto Louis não se importava com quem estivesse olhando. Existia alguém mais perfeito que ele? Para Harry, provavelmente não. 

As músicas das meninas eram, sem dúvidas, muito bem compostas e atrativas. Na maioria das vezes, as letras falavam de não se importar com a opinião dos outros, de não ter vergonha/medo do que você é. Os dois, Harry e Louis, tinham esse medo, mesmo que insignificante, no interior do coração de cada um. Era impossível não se identificar.

Então, uma música lenta. 

\- Ah, não - Louis arregalou os olhos. - Perrie disse que não iam tocar essa música hoje.

\- Qual é o problema? - Harry franziu as sobrancelhas. 

Então, os olhos azuis começaram a se encher de lágrimas. Ah, não.

\- Essa música... É... Tão... Bonita.

\- Louis, respira fundo. 

\- Estou tentando.

\- Fundo, bem fundo. 

\- Você está fazendo isso de propósito? 

Harry fez a expressão facial mais inocente que conseguiu. 

\- Se eu estou tentando evitar, óbvio que não.

Três, dois, um. Louis se explodiu em lágrimas quando a contagem terminou, abraçou Harry e encostou o rosto em seu pescoço. Eles poderiam ficar assim para sempre, não poderiam? Era uma pena que não.

\- Você aguenta até o meu apartamento? - o de olhos verdes sussurrou, abraçando o outro de volta. - Chegamos em cinco minutos sem trânsito.

\- Perrie nos chamou pra sair depois do show, Harry. Não podemos ir embora.

\- Banheiro?

\- Deve estar lotado. 

\- Banheiro feminino?

\- Óbvio que não.

\- Eu não sei, Louis.

\- Espera... Eu sei! 

\- Onde, então?

Louis soltou Harry e procurou por algo no bolso. Eram chaves. 

\- Vamos para o camarim.

**No camarim...**

\- Mais rápido, Harry.

\- Já estou indo mais rápido, não sou um Transformer.

\- Engraç... Oh... Engraçadinho.

\- Eu... Oh... Eu sei. 

De repente, a porta se abre, e Louis tem o reflexo de se jogar atrás do sofá do camarim. Até que eles estavam com sorte. 

\- Não, Zayn, eu não sei - era a voz de Perrie. Harry olhou para ela de cantinho e percebeu que falava ao telefone. - Não se preocupe, a bateria do celular deve ter descarregado. Acredite, isso sempre acontece comigo. Mas eu ainda estou muito triste porque vocês não vieram... Sim, eu vi eles do palco. Não sei, acabamos ainda agora. Vou ligar. Te encontro no restaurante? Não? E... 

\- Coloca o celular no silencioso - Harry apontou para o bolso de Louis. - Ela vai ligar. 

\- Droga - Louis pegou o celular e apertou no botão de início. - Já está no silencioso. 

\- Ótimo. 

Então, o temido toque ecoou pela sala. Mas não era do celular de Louis, mas do de Harry, que fechou os olhos, sem acreditar naquilo. 

\- Desculpa por invadir o seu camarim, Pezz - o mais velho se levantou. - Desculpa mesmo.

Perrie deu um passo para trás, assustada, e quase caiu por causa do salto alto. Principalmente quando o outro também resolveu aparecer.

\- Por que vocês estavam escondidos? - ela perguntou.

\- Nós estávamos, tipo, usando a parede para... Apoiar... E aí... O sofá... Foi reflexo. 

\- Eu que preciso me desculpar, esqueci que tinha dado as chaves pra você. Não pra isso, é claro, mas... 

A loirinha acabou rindo. Louis sorriu e balançou a cabeça, enquanto Harry riu junto com ela.

\- Agora - Perrie puxou ambos para fora do camarim. - Me deixem, preciso me trocar. 

\- Vamos esperar na saída, tudo bem?

\- Tudo bem. Tentem me esperar quietinhos. 

Ela piscou e fechou a porta. Harry olhou para Louis, Louis olhou para Harry, e veio o silêncio desconfortável de sempre. Seguiram para a saída, que dava na parte traseira ao palco, onde várias pessoas da equipe iam embora em seus carros, apesar de que outras bandas se apresentariam em instantes.

\- Eu estava quase lá - Louis deu risada, quebrando o gelo. - Interruptora oxigenada de orgasmos.

\- Não fale assim da Perrie - Harry também riu. - Ela foi a namorada mais legal do Zayn. 

\- Namorada do Zayn? Quê?

\- Você não sabia?

\- Ela nunca me contou. Quando foi?

\- Já vai fazer um ano, eu acho.

\- É, eu não viajei pra cá nessa época. Mas ainda estou surpreso. 

\- Por quê?

\- Ele não era... É... Gay? 

\- Está mais pra bi. Às vezes eu noto ele olhando pra bunda de algumas meninas. 

\- Zayn é interessante. 

Harry levantou uma sobrancelha. Ciúmessssss. 

\- Como assim?

\- Não sei, ele é diferente. 

\- Eu não sou diferente? 

Louis revirou os olhos. 

\- Imagine se você fosse meu namorado. 

\- Estou trabalhando pra isso, Tomlinson. 

\- MENINOS - Jesy gritou, correndo até eles. Ela já tinha trocado de roupa e tirado a maquiagem. - E aí, gostaram do show?

\- Desde quando você toca bateria? - Harry arregalou os olhos. - Desde quando você toca divinamente?

\- Eu tinha um namorado que... Falando nisso, como estão vocês dois? 

Jesy sorriu maliciosamente. Vindo dela, era mais que típico.

\- Nós não somos... - Louis tentou responder, mas a ruiva interrompeu: 

\- Sabe o pessoal do outro turno, Josh e Lou? Eles só chamam vocês de Casal do Provador. 

\- Eles souberam? - Harry corou. - Jesy...

\- O quê? Todo mundo estava comentando, não era só eu.

\- Todo mundo, em outros termos, você e Zayn?

Jesy engoliu em seco.

\- Mais ou menos.

\- Eu só espero que isso não caia nos ouvidos do Bobby. 

\- O chefe? Não, ele não gosta de fofoca interna.

\- Ótimo, porque eu estou por um triz.

\- Por um triz? Por quê? - Louis franziu as sobrancelhas. 

\- Como vendedor da American Apparel, o Harry é um ótimo comprador da American Apparel. 

\- Vai se foder, Jesy.

\- Harry, olha o palavreado.

\- Desculpa, Louis. 

Jesy sussurrou para Harry: 

\- Agora eu entendi porque o Zayn te chama de Passiva.

**No outro dia, no apartamento de Harry...**

Ouvindo batidas incessantes na porta, Harry se levantou lentamente da cama e se arrastou (literalmente) até a sala: 

\- Quem é?

\- A sua mãe. 

Ele nem terminou de girar a chave e Anne já entrou em disparada. 

\- Em uma plena manhã de sábado - ele fechou a porta. - A senhora vem me acordar. Obrigado. 

\- Já são quase três horas da tarde, Harold - ela se sentou no sofá. - Além de que precisamos conversar.

\- Estou com cabeça pra dormir, não pra conversar besteira.

\- Besteira? Com quem você pensa que está falando? 

\- Mãe, eu vou fazer 19 anos no mês que vem. Menos, por favor. 

Anne respirou fundo, fitando o filho enquanto ele se dirigia à geladeira.

\- Vamos direto ao ponto.

\- Vamos.

\- Quero que você arranje um emprego melhor. 

Harry franziu as sobrancelhas enquanto tomava o leite da caixa. 

\- Não, mãe. Não vou. 

\- Você não quer ter autonomia?

\- Óbvio.

\- Então ganhe mais e pague o aluguel todo. 

\- Ganhei uma promoção ontem - ele mentiu. - Não se preocupe. 

\- Uma promoção? Por que você não me contou? 

Anne correu para apertá-lo em um abraço.

\- Espera - ela o deixou respirar. - Como você é promovido na American Apparel?

\- Ahn... Bem... Não sou mais um reles vendedor, sou o gerente. 

\- O gerente? Isso parece bom! 

\- Agora, mãe, se me permite, vou lavar o rosto para continuarmos a conversa. 

\- Tudo bem. Não demore. 

Harry sorriu forçado, colocou o leite de volta na geladeira e caminhou rastejante até o quarto. Assim que ligou a luz, deu um pulo e colocou a mão no coração. Fechou a porta atrás dele.

\- Droga. 

Louis, Jesy, Perrie, Leigh, Jade e mais um cara qualquer estavam espalhados pelo quarto, uns na cama, outros no colchão no chão. O que diabos tinha acontecido na noite passada? 

\- O que eu faço? O que eu faço? O que eu...

\- Harry? - Leigh acordou, se levantando e olhando ao redor. - Mas o que...?

\- Minha mãe está aqui. 

\- Merda.

\- Temos que esconder todo mundo.

\- Onde?

\- Não sei... No armário?

\- Ah, sim, aí eles ficam em Nárnia até a sua mãe sair - ela deu risada. - É só não deixar que ela venha pra cá, não sei.

\- Ela gosta de arrumar minhas roupas. 

\- Você é um bebê mesmo. 

Leigh revirou os olhos.

\- O que eu digo pra ela, então?

\- Você não está cursando Literatura Inglesa? Invente alguma coisa.

Alguém bateu na porta do quarto. Era Anne:

\- Posso arrumar as roupas enquanto você toma banho?

Harry lançou um olhar desesperado para Leigh, que balançou a cabeça. "Eu odeio a minha vida", ele sussurrou. Louis começou a se mexer na cama e abriu os olhos logo depois. Os que já estavam em pé gesticularam para pedir silêncio. 

O de olhos azuis ouviu a voz da mãe de Harry. Ele percebeu o que estava acontecendo e segurou o riso. Segurou mais um pouco. Não, não dava mais. Pegou o travesseiro e apertou contra o rosto. Pelo menos o barulho estava abafado. 

O problema foi que Harry e Leigh começaram a rir também.

\- Harold, o que é tão engraçado? - Anne gritou do outro lado.

\- Mãe, a senhora pode voltar outra hora? Tenho uns trabalhos pra fazer. 

\- Tem certeza?

\- Absoluta.

\- Então talvez eu volte amanhã. Se comporte. 

Quando ouviu a porta de entrada se fechar, Harry respirou fundo e perguntou em voz alta:

\- O que aconteceu? 

\- Todo mundo bebeu, e muito - Louis continuou rindo. - Aí decidimos fazer que nem nos "velhos tempos" e organizar uma festa do pijama.

\- Ah, meu Deus, que bom. Sem orgias?

\- Eu não sei muito bem o que aconteceu depois...

\- Ah, meu Deus. Probabilidade de orgias.

\- Droga, alguém postou as fotos no Facebook - Leigh estava mexendo no celular. - JESY, MAS QUE PORRA?!

Jesy deu um pulo da cama, caindo de cara no chão. Reclamou:

\- Eu que pergunto MAS QUE PORRA?!

\- Isso é o clipe de Last Friday Night? - Harry levou as mãos à cabeça. 

\- Louis?

\- Sim, Leigh? 

\- Eu acho melhor você ver as fotos. E chorar.

\- Por quê? 

Leigh deu o celular para Louis, que arregalou os olhos e gritou: 

\- MAS QUE PORRA?!

**Mais tarde, na American Apparel...**

\- Já estão todas apagadas, eu já disse. Larga de mim. 

\- Tem certeza?

\- Tenho, eu já chequei três vezes.

Jesy fugia de Harry na loja e fingia arrumar as roupas de cada seção.

\- Mudando de assunto - ele começou a ajudá-la. - Onde está o Zayn? Ele nunca se atrasa. 

\- Liam também não está aqui. 

\- Ah, sim...

\- Não é por isso, Harry. Zayn não é como uma certa pessoinha aqui. 

\- Isso foi uma indireta? 

\- Mais para uma direta. 

Harry olhou feio. 

\- Jesy, você não perde a piada.

\- Nunca - ela riu. - Você soube que o Niall vai largar a faculdade de vez?

\- Sério?

\- Jade que me contou. Niall pediu que Bobby deixasse a AA pra ele.

\- E ele deixou?

\- Só quando o Niall completar 21 anos, o que não vai demorar muito. É ainda esse ano. 

\- Não acredito que aquele irlandês filho da mãe vai ficar mais de seis meses sem fazer nada. 

\- É a vida, Harry. É a vida.

Zayn passou como um raio entre os dois e seguiu direto para o caixa, tudo sem falar nada. Ele não estava com a melhor das expressões, talvez com muita raiva. 

\- Jesy, você pergunta.

\- Não, pergunta você. 

\- Por que eu?

\- Você gosta mais que eu de ser engolido. 

O queixo de Harry caiu no mesmo instante que Jesy correu para atender um cliente. Ainda bem, porque ele realmente não tinha uma resposta elaborada.

\- Boa tarde. - ele correu até o caixa e sorriu.

\- Boa noite, não viu que horas já são? - Zayn retrucou. - Mereço.

\- Vai me dizer o que aconteceu? 

\- Não aconteceu nada, Passiva. 

Harry fez uma cara de mente-mais-que-eu-gosto. 

\- Zayn? 

\- Ok, ok. Liam não responde a droga das minhas mensagens nem das minhas ligações desde ontem à tarde. 

\- É pra ficarmos preocupados?

\- Claro que é... Eu acho. 

\- Hmmmm... Ninguém dá um gelo em Zayn Malik, não é?

\- Eu posso te dar um tapa aqui e agora.

\- Calma, cara.

\- Ele não é de desaparecer assim.

\- Vocês brigaram de novo? 

\- Não, por isso a confusão na minha cabeça. Até porque quando a gente briga, eu dou gelo.

\- Isso é estranho. 

Jesy apareceu de repente, quase pulando em cima do caixa. Zayn e Harry olharam estranho.

\- O australiano - ela falou, ofegante. - Ele chegooouuu!

\- Quê? - o de olhos verdes se escondeu embaixo da mesa do caixa. - Niall foi muito literal no "ele nem vem agora". 

\- Olha o seu concorrente se aproximando, Passiva.

\- Não quero olhar. 

O australiano chegou no caixa e sorriu para Zayn e Jesy. Ele parecia bem mais novo do que eles, provavelmente da idade de Harry, e a cor do cabelo e dos olhos era a mesma: verde. 

\- Oi - ele finalmente falou. - Vocês sabem onde o Niall está? 

\- No escritório - Jesy sorriu de volta. - É só você entrar naquela porta ali. 

\- Muito obrigado. 

Antes do garoto ir na direção contrária, Jesy o puxou:

\- Ei, não vai dizer o seu nome? 

\- Oh, desculpa - ele deu risada. - Michael, mas vocês podem me chamar de Mike. 

Quando Harry sentiu que o australiano estava longe, reapareceu e respirou fundo. Observou-o abrir a porta e entrar no escritório. Bufou:

\- Eu já odeio esse cara.


	8. Club Apparel

**À noite, no Blue Velvet Club...**

\- Então, Mike, por que você deixou a Austrália pra morar aqui? 

\- Mike, dê uma explicação plausível. Isso não tem lógica! 

\- Vocês só estão falando isso porque não moram lá, essa é a verdade. 

\- É porque você está bêbado, eu perdôo.

\- Nós perdoamos, Mike. 

Harry nunca revirou os olhos tantas vezes como naquela noite, naquele lugar. Se bem que o problema de verdade era que Zayn, Jesy e Niall resolveram sair para a balada, mas também convidaram Mike. Mike pra lá, Mike pra cá, Mike na Terra, Mike no céu, Mike no inferno. "Eles só podem estar fazendo isso de propósito", o de olhos verdes reclamou em pensamento.

\- Você podia ser pelo menos educado? - Niall se aproximou de Harry na mesa em que todos estavam. - Mike é um cara legal. 

\- Ele está aqui pra roubar o meu emprego - Harry revirou os olhos pela milésima vez. - Como eu posso ser educado? 

\- É só um treinamento, Harry. E você sabe que vai se dar melhor.

\- Eu vou? 

\- Claro, porq...

\- Então por que ele está aqui? 

\- Eu desisto. Você fica um porre quando bebe, Deus do céu. 

\- Deus do céu nos livre de Mike, Anticristo pros íntimos. 

O irlandês apenas ajeitou os óculos e se afastou do de olhos verdes bem rapidamente. Arrastou os outros para a pista de dança e sumiu da visão de Harry. Graças a Deus.

Não por muito tempo. 

\- Você não vai dançar? - o australiano se sentou ao lado do revirador de olhos profissional. 

\- Não estou a fim, obrigado. - ele respondeu, arrogante.

\- O que eu fiz pra você?

\- Nada. Ainda.

Mike riu. 

\- Vamos, deixe de ser chato. Dançar é bom. 

\- O que vai fazer? Me arrastar? 

\- Boa idéia. 

Harry franziu as sobrancelhas.

\- Nem pense em tocar em mim. 

\- Tudo bem. O que está bebendo?

\- Eu não sei. 

Mike riu de novo.

\- O que é tão engraçado, posso saber?

\- Você, ué. Gosto de pessoas sinceras. 

Espera... Aonde aquela conversa estava indo? 

\- Então você gosta de sinceridade?

\- Muito. 

\- Pois eu gostaria muito que você me deixasse sozinho agora. Obrigado. 

O de tinta verde no cabelo apenas sorriu dessa vez e chamou o bartender:

\- Quero a mesma bebida que a dele.

Harry revirou os olhos e se deitou, a cabeça sobre as mãos na mesa. 

\- Você não vai me deixar em paz?

\- Eu não gosto de quando não gostam de mim - Mike mordeu o lábio inferior. - Principalmente sem me conhecer.

\- Olha...

O celular de Harry começou a vibrar no bolso. Ele pegou e olhou para a tela: Louis estava ligando. Um sorriso instantâneo apareceu em seu rosto.

\- Oi, amor - aquela voz fininha falou ao telefone. Harry corou mesmo que ele não estivesse ali, afinal, não tinha se acostumado a ser chamado de amor. - Onde você está? Que barulho chato.

\- Blue Velvet Club, conhece? 

\- Na balada? Eu pensava que você ficaria em casa hoje. 

\- O pessoal resolveu sair depois do trabalho.

\- Hmmmm... E por que não me avisou?

\- Ahn... Eu esqueci. Desculpa.

\- Tudo bem, estou brincando. 

\- Ainda bem.

Não muito. 

\- Novidades? 

\- Bem - Harry olhou para Mike, que sorriu. - Sabe o australiano que quer tomar o meu lugar? 

\- Acho que você mencionou isso ontem à noite.

\- Ele chegou.

\- E... E ele é legal?

\- Ele é um pé no saco. 

Dessa vez, Harry sorriu também.

\- Boa sorte. Você me liga quando acordar amanhã?

\- Ligo sim. 

\- Boa noite, Styles. Eu te amo.

Harry cuspiu a bebida que tomava, e cuspiu em Mike. "Eu te amo"? As três palavrinhas? AQUILO ERA REAL?

\- Eu também te amo.

Quando ele voltou a saber o que era oxigênio, olhou para o que estava ao seu lado e arregalou os olhos. 

\- Desculpa - Harry pegou um pano branco qualquer em cima da mesa e passou no rosto de Mike. - Não foi a minha intenção.

\- Cara, com quem você estava falando? - Mike sorriu. O tom de voz já havia mudado.

\- Com o amor da minha vida, se posso assim dizer.

\- Ouvi falar dele. Louis, não é?

\- Exatamente... Zayn e Jesy são rápidos.

De repente, Mike tomou o pano das mãos de Harry, se levantou e disse, sorrindo de uma forma esquisita:

\- Você vai precisar ser rápido também, Styles.

E saiu. Surpreendentemente, Harry o seguiu para a pista de dança.

**No outro dia...**

\- Vamos, acorde. 

\- Não.

\- Eu fiz café da manhã.

\- Não. 

\- Você é um chato. 

\- Não... Eu quero dormir. 

\- Você que pediu.

Harry começou a sentir cócegas e se contorceu na cama. Porém, as cócegas só aumentavam, fazendo-o abrir os olhos. Louis estava sentado na cama e sorria para ele.

\- Bom dia, Bela Adormecida. 

\- Sem querer ser incômodo, amor - o de olhos verdes sorriu. Aquela palavra mexia muito com ele ainda. - Mas como entrou aqui? 

\- Eu entendo - o outro mordeu o lábio. - Você estava passando muito mal na balada, então Zayn decidiu te levar pra casa, mas não podia ficar...

\- E ele ligou pra você.

\- Isso, e ele me ligou.

\- Você veio em plena madrugada?

\- Exatamente.

\- Louis, você não precisava...

\- Eu te amo e você é o meu melhor amigo, Harry - Louis o abraçou. - Além de que eu queria retribuir a noite do parque.

Quando o de olhos azuis o largou, este tentou beijá-lo. Aquele sorriu e se afastou, dizendo: 

\- Café da manhã primeiro, sim? 

Harry revirou os olhos. 

\- Só porque eu estou morrendo de fome.

Ambos se levantaram e apostaram corrida até a mesa. Louis ganhou, é claro; ele podia ser bem competitivo. Sentaram-se à mesa.

\- Então - Louis agarrou um dos sanduíches de atum que tinha feito. - Como foi com o australiano?

\- Eu deixei bem claro que odeio ele - Harry pegou uma banana. - Mas até que o Mike foi legal. Me chamou pra dançar, sabe? Aí você ligou, e ele meio que me ameaçou sobre o trabalho.

\- Por causa de mim?

\- Bem... Acho que é porque cuspi bebida nele.

\- Harry!

\- Eu juro que foi sem querer.

\- Espero mesmo. Você nem conhece o garoto direito, Harold.

"Harold", o mais novo pensou. "Porra, acho que comecei a gostar do meu nome."

\- Harold, é?

\- Não é o seu nome?

\- É sim.

\- E qual o problema? 

\- Ele fica bem melhor na sua voz. Tudo fica melhor na sua voz, aliás.

O de olhos azuis corou.

\- Você e as cantadas infames.

\- Eu sei que você gosta.

\- Amigos não cantam amigos. 

\- Uma pergunta rápida: onde você dormiu quando veio pra cá? 

\- Na sua cama, por quê?

\- Amigos dormem em camas separadas.

Louis olhou feio. Harry deu risada.

\- Você estava gelado. Literalmente.

\- Então nós dormimos de conchinha?

\- Droga, Harry - Louis pegou uma banana e jogou nele. - Você consegue fazer tudo parecer... Sujo.

\- Desculpa - o outro se desviou da banana. - Não tenho culpa se eu gosto de você mais do que deveria.

\- Você gosta de mim? 

\- Gosto.

\- Que decepção. 

\- Por quê?

\- Ontem você disse que me amava, hoje só diz que gosta. 

Harry sorriu e pegou do chão a banana que fora jogada. Antes de arremessar contra Louis, Zayn entrou de repente, ofegante e aparentemente apressado.

\- Más notícias - ele anunciou, se jogando no sofá. - Encontrei o Liam.

\- Isso é má notícia, Zayn? - Harry rebateu, confuso.

\- Eu não queria que fosse, mas é.

\- Por quê? 

\- Foi o hospital que me avisou. 

Harry arregalou os olhos e encarou Louis: 

\- Merda.

**No hospital...**

\- Você deu um susto na gente. Em mim. Principalmente em mim.

\- Já disse que sinto muito.

\- Mas está tudo bem, não é?

\- Sim, como você disse, foi só um susto.

Zayn, Harry e Louis estavam ao redor de Liam, que deitava em uma maca. Com apenas um monitor de batimentos cardíacos e uma poltrona azul-bebê, o quarto do hospital era relativamente espaçoso.

\- Eu já saio à noite. - Liam sorriu.

\- Agora você vai parar? - Zayn respirou fundo. - Parar com essas idiotices de ecstasy e o caralho a quatro?

\- Sim. De quatro agora, Malik, só você. 

O moreno revirou os olhos. Deixou escapar um sorriso.

\- Nunca mais diga essas coisas na frente de Harry Styles, por favor.

\- É verdade - Harry levantou o queixo. - Quem é a passiva agora?

\- Cala a boca, Passiva. Porque uma vez passiva, sempre passiva.

\- Piada interna? - Louis sussurrou para Harry, que beijou a sua bochecha:

\- Literalmente interna - ele riu. - Então, Liam, o que disseram? 

\- Eu realmente exagerei na festa de sexta e acabei... - Liam hesitou em continuar. - Tendo um mini ataque cardíaco, ou coisa do tipo. Passei o sábado todo desacordado, no banheiro, tanto que só me acharam nessa madrugada. Dessa vez foi fichinha, mas da próxima pode ser séria.

\- Me promete que não vai mais fazer isso? - Zayn segurou a mão dele. Ele sorriu. 

\- Se ficarmos numa boa, prometo. 

\- Liam...

De repente, Liam começou a se contorcer na maca: estava sem ar. Não demorou para fechar os olhos e ficar paralisado, fazendo com que Zayn o sacudisse, quase gritando:

\- Acorda! Acorda! Liam, por favor! Eu estou aqui, acorda! Liam, caramba, eu te amo! Pronto, era isso que você queria ouvir? Acorda...

Ainda de olhos fechados, Liam começou a rir. Riu descontroladamente, assim como Harry e Louis, que entenderam de imediato o que ele acabara de fazer. Zayn respirou fundo e revirou os olhos, além de lançar um olha mortal para os três.

\- Você devia ter visto a sua cara - o de olhos verdes apontou. - "Oh, Liam, não morras por causa de mim! Meu amor por ti pode te salvar das trevas! Oh, Liam!" 

\- Legal, Harry, onde está a fantasia de palhaço?

\- Esqueci em casa, Zayn.

\- Mas pelo visto trouxe a peruca. 

Harry abriu a boca para responder, mas desistiu quando o moreno saiu, batendo a porta do quarto com força. Liam e Louis ainda riam.

\- O que tem de errado com o meu cabelo? - Harry perguntou.

\- Você penteou quando saiu de casa? - o de olhos azuis mordeu o lábio inferior.

\- Droga. 

\- O banheiro é logo na frente.

\- Obrigado.

Harry abriu a porta e correu. Liam e Louis se encararam.

\- Afetadas. 

\- Muito.


	9. Spark Apparel

**No dia seguinte...**

\- Você não tem noção do tanto de trabalho que eu tenho pra fazer.

\- Há quantos dias você não vem, de qualquer jeito?

\- Pra falar a verdade, eu nem sabia mais o que era sala de aula.

\- Não duvido.

Harry e Zayn caminhavam pelo corredor da Universidade de Chester. Depois de uma longa manhã de aulas cansativas, mereciam um descanso; principalmente o mais novo, que perdera muitas matérias. Literatura Inglesa não é para os fracos.

\- Estou pensando em mudar de curso - o moreno ajeitou a mochila pesada nas costas. - Eu realmente não me encaixo em Inglês.

\- Mas não é o que você sempre quis? - o de olhos verdes ajeitou o cabelo com as mãos.

\- É... Não... Sei lá. É que eu fiz um teste.

\- Um teste?

\- Sim, um teste.

\- Vamos ficar repetindo "teste" até quando?

\- Não posso dizer muito sobre esse teste ainda, sabe? Preciso do resultado.

Harry franziu as sobrancelhas.

\- Não é um teste pra um grupo satânico... Certo?

\- Óbvio que não, Passiva.

\- Isso me deixa bem mais tranquilo. Obrigado.

\- Não depois de saber de uma coisa - Zayn sorriu nervosamente. - Eu achei o Facebook do Mike.

\- Eu realmente não quero saber do Anticristo australiano.

\- Anticristo australiano? E você é o Jesus inglês?

Harry riu alto.

\- Mais ou menos.

\- Ah, por favor, Passiva.

\- Vou fingir que me interesso - ele fez cara de surpresa como alguma garota de Meninas Malvadas. - Meu Deus, amiga, o que diabos você viu no Facebook daquele gatinho?

\- As pessoas estão olhando. Para. Por favor.

\- Afffffffff, odeio quando você está de TPM!

\- Por favor.

\- Caramba, dá pra falar logo?

\- Bem... Hm... Eu acho que o Mike é do seu time.

\- Do meu time? - os olhos verdes se estreitaram.

\- Olha só.

Zayn pegou o celular do bolso, desbloqueou-o no aplicativo do Facebook e mostrou para Harry. O queixo dele caiu. Literalmente.

\- Brincadeira ou não, ele definitivamente está beijando esse outro cara.

\- Exatamente!

\- Ei - Harry olhou feio. - Como assim ele é do meu time?

\- Você entendeu. - o moreno revirou os olhos.

\- Se for assim, não sou só eu que dou a bunda.

As pessoas que passaram por eles na hora riram, e Zayn fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Harry tinha noção de que falava indiscretamente alto?

\- Vou parar de andar com você. Juro que vou parar.

\- Não somos best friends forever?

\- Oh, meu Deus, o que eu fiz pra merecer isso?

Os dois finalmente atravessaram o corredor, desceram algumas escadas e estavam no campus da Chester. Escolheram uma mesa próxima à cantina, que também era parcialmente coberta por uma árvore, e jogaram suas mochilas nela. De dentro da dele, Harry tirou dois sanduíches de atum.

\- Passiva, esse negócio é horrível - Zayn disse, fazendo careta depois de comer um pedaço e jogando o sanduíche no lixinho próximo à mesa. - Você que fez?

\- Louis - o mais novo também fez careta depois de comer. - Ele fez ontem e me pediu pra trazer.

\- Não provou antes?

\- Não, mas eu... Sei lá. Eu devia ter imaginado. Ele nem sabe fazer café.

\- Mas que droga.

\- Não fala assim.

De repente, duas pessoas chegaram e se sentaram na mesa; uma ao lado de Harry, a outra ao lado de Zayn. Eram Mike e Niall, respectivamente.

\- Aproveitando meu talvez último dia de universitário - o irlandês fez a dancinha da vitória com os braços. - O que estão comendo?

\- Era pra ser sanduíche de atum - Harry sorriu, se afastando um pouco de Mike. - Mas está mais pra sushi estragado.

\- Louis?

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

\- Como você sabe?

\- Louis seeempre cozinhava quando eu visitava o Connor. Bem, ele tentava.

\- É engolível - o de cabelo verde pegou um pedaço do sanduíche de Harry e mastigou. Fez cara feia. - Com dificuldade, mas engolível.

\- Quem perguntou? - Harry atiçou. Ambos lançaram olhares mortais um para o outro.

\- E a namorada, Niall? - Zayn o empurrou de brincadeira.

\- Cara, é estranho dizer que eu até quero me casar com ela?

\- É, é estranho sim.

Os outros três riram.

\- Parece que eu sou mesmo o último romântico.

\- O último não - Louis se aproximou e tomou lugar ao lado de Niall. - Um deles. - piscou.

\- Louis, meu garoto!

\- Você que é o namorado do Zayn? - Mike perguntou aleatoriamente. - Vocês combinam muito!

"Mas ele me disse que sabia quem era o Louis", Harry pensou, confuso. Antes que Zayn e Louis pudessem responder qualquer coisa, o mais novo disse, nervoso:

\- Não. Liam é o namorado do Zayn.

\- Desculpa - Mike sorriu. - Sou novo na cidade, vocês sabem.

\- Você que é o australiano? - o de olhos azuis ergueu as sobrancelhas. E sorriu de volta.

\- É assim que vocês me chamam, ingleses?

\- Mais ou menos.

\- Tudo bem. Sim, eu sou o australiano, e pode me chamar de Mike. É beeeem melhor.

\- Tudo bem. Mike. Eu sou o Louis.

\- Disso eu já sei.

Os cinco passaram o resto do tempo livre que tinham para falar de Mike, da Austrália, de como ter cabelo colorido era legal, do quanto Mike era legal, da amizade entre Niall e Mike. De novo, era Mike pra lá, Mike pra cá, Mike na Terra, Mike no céu, Mike no inferno. E, de novo, Harry só fazia revirar os olhos.

Voltando para a sala de aula, o celular de Louis começou a tocar. O toque era um trecho de Rather Be, a música favorita dele no momento, e ouviu-a um pouco antes de atender, mexendo a cabeça no mesmo ritmo da melodia.

\- Ianny - Louis suspirou. - Você pode ser rápido? Tenho aula em alguns minutos.

\- Vou ser bem rápido - Ianny riu. - Se é o que quer.

\- Sim, é o que eu quero.

\- Connor está aqui, em Londres. Ele chegou há algumas horas.

Louis sentiu uma tontura na mesa hora e parou, mas respirou fundo. Respirou bem fundo. Mais uma vez. Prosseguiu.

\- O que eu tenho a ver com isso, Ianny?

\- Você não quer, não sei, visitar o cara? Digo, ele veio do Can...

\- Ele não veio do Canadá por causa de mim, e você sabe disso. Nós sabemos.

\- Por que isso só depois que eu contei sobre o seu namorado?

\- Mera coincidência, Ianny. Mera coincidência.

\- Não será mera coincidência quando formos visitar você em Holmes Chapel.

\- Quê?

Ianny deu fim à ligação. Louis apenas encarou a tela do celular, perplexo. Não, isso não estava acontecendo. Ele não veria Connor de novo. Ele não aguentaria ver, de qualquer jeito. Ianny não poderia forçar uma situação.

Era o que o pobre garoto de Doncaster esperava.

**Na American Apparel, horas depois...**

\- Aquela é a sua seção. A que estamos agora é a minha. Entendeu?

\- Você é o rei das seções agora, é? Desde quando?

\- Desde quando eu comecei a trabalhar aqui, que, pelos meus cálculos, foi bem antes de você.

Harry e Mike estavam em uma briga interminável sobre territórios, assistida de longe pelo resto dos vendedores.

\- Você é muito antiprofissional. MUITO.

\- EU sou antiprofissional?

\- Marcando território como se fosse um cachorro, óbvio que você é.

\- Acho melhor você mudar os xingamentos.

\- Acho melhor você me deixar em paz. Estou tentando trabalhar.

\- Hoje é só o primeiro dia - Liam se virou para Zayn e Jesy, que viam tudo da seção feminina. - Pelo amor de Deus.

\- Vocês querem que eu faça pipoca? - a ruiva perguntou. Todos riram.

\- Ainda não, Jes, ainda não - o moreno a empurrou. - Prestem atenção: da próxima vez que alguém entrar na loja, deixem eles batalhar pelo cliente. ESSA eu quero ver.

Dito e feito. Quando um ser humano qualquer ousou entrar na American Apparel, Harry e Mike praticamente voaram para cima dele. Empurraram um ao outro, bateram um no outro. Estavam mais para dois esfomeados brigando por um pedaço de frango.

Enquanto os dois inimigos mortais discutiam sobre quem tinha visto o cliente primeiro, Zayn chegou de fininho e perguntou se podia ajudá-lo. O ser humano só queria saber que horas eram.

Conforme as horas se passavam, a loja enchia e Harry e Mike se ocupavam com os clientes que conseguiram para si. Harry nunca mais tinha trabalhado tão pesado, principalmente em uma segunda-feira, e saiu morto da loja assim que o turno acabou. Deu graças aos céus e seguiu caminho para o apartamento em que morava. Zayn não estava junto porque tinha certas coisas para resolver com Niall.

Para a surpresa de Harry, o dono do par de olhos azuis mais bonitos que já vira na vida estava em frente ao portão de entrada. Duas malas grandes o acompanhavam.

\- Louis?

\- O porteiro não me deixou entrar - Louis sorriu, abraçando a si mesmo por causa do frio. - Eu preciso ficar com você por uns dias.

\- Por quê? O que aconteceu com a sua casa?

O mais velho tentou explicar, tentou de verdade, mas acabou em prantos. Acabou abraçando Harry. Acabou no apartamento de Harry. Acabou na cama de Harry. Acabou esquecendo as malas na frente do prédio, e só se lembrou depois de mais ou menos meia hora. Ainda bem que aquela rua era mais que deserta.

\- Eu não gosto disso, sabe? - Louis esfregou os olhos, ainda úmidos, com as mãos. - Chorar e... Você sabe.

\- Eu sei - Harry sorriu, envolvendo o outro com os braços na cama. - Mas o que aconteceu? Se você conseguir falar sobre isso, é claro.

\- Connor.

\- O que tem ele?

\- Connor está vindo. Pode ser a qualquer hora, a qualquer dia, e eu não quero enfrentar ele sozinho. Eu não... Consigo.

\- Acho que entendi.

\- O quê?

\- Você está com medo de estar sozinho e ele tentar fazer alguma coisa, certo?

\- Porque eu provavelmente não negaria.

O mais novo suspirou, ainda colado com o outro, olhos nos olhos.

\- Você ainda gosta dele?

Louis suspirou de volta.

\- Acho que sim. Infelizmente.

\- Imaginei.

\- Harry?

\- Sim?

\- Você ainda gosta de mim?

Aquilo quebrou o coração de Harry em mil pedacinhos instantaneamente.

\- Acho que sim. Infelizmente.

Harry sorriu e Louis fingiu bater nele.

\- Não roube as minhas falas.

\- Ah, Louis, se eu pudesse pedir pra você não roubar o meu coração.

\- Droga - o de olhos azuis sorriu. - Eu não consigo conversar com você.

\- Por quê?

\- Você é muito inteligente, e eu odeio isso.

\- Quem sabe eu só não sou o último romântico?

\- É disso que eu estou falando. Não consigo conve...

O de olhos verdes agarrou o rosto do outro para beijá-lo com toda a intensidade que podia ter. Aquela noite ainda tinha muito tempo para se tornar a noite perfeita.

**No outro dia...**

\- O que é, Harry?

\- Não é o Harry.

Esfregando os olhos, Zayn abriu vagarosamente a porta para encontrar Louis, também sonolento, com o fantasma de um sorriso no rosto.

\- Harry já saiu - o moreno fitou o relógio no pulso. - Há duas horas, mais ou menos.

\- Eu sei - o outro encolheu os ombros. - É que eu meio que dormi aqui ontem e, quando acordei, ele já tinha ido... E eu preciso de chá.

\- Você dormiu aqui ontem?

\- Dormi, porque...

\- Ah, graças a Deus. Eu pensava que fosse o Harry se masturbando.

\- Oh.

\- Juro que ia chamar uma ambulância, mas o sono veio e hakuna matata. Pode entrar, aliás.

Louis deu risada e assentiu, entrando no apartamento de Zayn. Parecia bem maior do que o de Harry, mas certamente porque era mais organizado e limpo. Quem morava ali, um jovem de 20 anos ou uma dona de casa?

\- Por que você pensou isso dele? - o de olhos azuis questionou, ainda rindo.

\- Vou explicar da maneira menos estranha possível - Zayn bocejou, ajeitando o pijama amassado. - A única coisa que separa o meu quarto do banheiro do Harry é uma porta que aparentemente é feita de papel.

\- Sério?

\- Sério. Você não tem noção das coisas que eu já fui obrigado a escutar. Você não tem noção, Louis.

\- Posso imaginar.

\- E a que está no topo é o seu nome.

Louis corou. Ainda bem que o rosto estava escondido nas gavetas da cozinha enquanto procurava o chá que queria.

\- Desculpa, eu não queria te envergonhar - Zayn sorriu. - Mas, você sabe, vindo do Harry...

\- Ele é um amorzinho.

\- Só se for com você.

Louis achou o chá, saiu da cozinha e sorriu para Zayn, que deitava no sofá da sala e assistia a um telejornal.

\- Eu vou indo. Valeu pelo chá.

\- De nada. Até mais, Bunda de Ouro.

\- Até mais... Zayn.

Assim que o mais velho fechou a porta atrás dele, percebeu que o rosto estava queimando de vergonha. O moreno não estava diferente; por que diabos ele tinha falado aquilo? Era o costume. Com certeza. O costume.

Não era?


	10. Blue Apparel

**Na Universidade de Chester...**

\- Você quer sair hoje?

\- Tenho que terminar um trabalho sobre Orgulho e Preconceito. Infelizmente.

\- Não pode terminar depois?

\- É pra amanhã e eu só fiz três páginas. Como diria a minha professora, trinta páginas ou vocês queimarão no inferno.

Harry e Louis entraram na biblioteca e escolheram a mesa do canto para estudar. Algumas aulas já tinham se passado, mas outras ainda estavam por vir.

\- Trinta páginas? - o mais velho franziu as sobrancelhas assim que se sentou. - Como assim? 

\- Ônus da profissão, meu querido Louis. - o de olhos verdes sorriu.

\- Ânus? 

Harry esbugalhou os olhos e olhou ao redor para ter certeza de que ninguém tinha ouvido.

\- Ônus, pelo amor de Deus. Ônus!

\- Oh. Foi mal.

\- Dá pra você se controlar por um minuto?

Louis cobriu o rosto com as mãos e deu uma risadinha. Obviamente, Harry se derreteu completamente por dentro.

\- Já me desculpei, garoto prodígio.

\- Desculpa aceita.

\- Eu queria muito sair com você hoje. 

\- Louis - o mais novo tirou um monte de livros de dentro da mochila e repousou-os na mesa. - Eu não posso hoje. Pode ser amanhã? 

\- Você é muito chato.

\- Desculpa se eu não quero queimar no inferno.

Os olhos azuis fitaram os olhos verdes por uns segundos.

\- Desculpa aceita.

\- Boa tarde pra vocês - Zayn chegou, praticamente se deitando sobre a mesa. - Hoje podia ser mais cansativo?

\- Saudades de quando eu reclamava da segunda-feira - Harry suspirou. - Bons tempos.

\- Parem de reclamar - Louis sorriu e balançou a cabeça para ajeitar o cabelo bagunçado. Não estava com saco para fazer topete, infelizmente. - Aproveitem a vida de universitário.

\- Quem dera.

\- É porque eu estou cheeeeio de trabalho pra fazer e ele quer sair e eu não posso. Fato.

\- Não é verdade, Harry.

\- Você quer sair? Oh, eu e o Liam estamos livres. Posso chamar o Niall também, se quiser. 

\- Não sei se vou sair mesmo...

\- Vamos, Louis, vai ser legal. Te levamos pro Shadowz. 

\- Por que levar o meu Louis pra um bar gay? - Harry pegou a mão de Louis e apertou-a possessivamente. - Não, não, não. 

\- O meu Louis? Harold, desde quando eu sou seu? - o de olhos azuis tentou soltar a mão, sem sucesso. - Harold. Solta. 

\- Eu amo quando você fala meu nome.

\- Oh, Deus - Zayn revirou os olhos e se levantou. - Vou procurar o Liam. Até mais tarde... Talvez.

\- Até, Zayn.

Assim que o moreno saiu de cena, Harry soltou a mão de Louis e começou a rir. A bibliotecária pediu silêncio. Harry obedeceu como um cachorrinho. Louis deu uma risadinha.

\- Eu não sou seu, Harry. 

\- Você é meu, a minha obsessão. Silêncio.

\- Mas...

\- Silêncio. Estou querendo adiantar o meu trabalho aqui, dá um tempo? 

\- Com quem eu fui me meter, meu Deus? 

\- Oops - o de olhos verdes deu um sorriso grande. - Ambiguidade não é o seu forte mesmo.

\- Jesus, Harold! 

\- Não, só Harold mesmo.

\- Vai se foder.

**À noite, na American Apparel...**

\- Zayn está com menos horários ou é impressão minha?

\- Deve ser porque ele quer mudar o curso.

\- O que isso tem a ver com a American Apparel? 

\- Não sei. Provavelmente ele está estudando mais.

\- Zayn? Hunf, ele nunca precisou estudar pra tirar notas boas, imagine agora. Imagine! 

Harry e Jesy discutiam enquanto observavam os arredores da loja vazia. Era sempre assim nas terças, não tinha escapatória. Muitos dos vendedores até saíam mais cedo, menos, é claro, Harry e Jesy. E mais um que acabou de entrar.

\- Liam? - os dois falaram em coro. 

\- Eu estava muito cansado pra sair com os meninos - ele encolheu os ombros. - Tive uma tarde daquelas com o meeeeeu cara. 

\- Vulgo Zayn? - Jesy ergueu as sobrancelhas.

\- Vulgo Zayn, é claro, quem mais? 

\- Jesy e seu prazer pela discórdia. - Harry implicou.

\- Só acho que o Liam não devia deixar o cara dele sair assim, sozinho, com outro cara. 

\- Ele está com o Louis, Jesy, é confiável. 

\- O meu Louis... É, ele é muito confiável. 

\- Ninguém é confiável com álcool no sangue. Fica a dica. 

\- Jesy! - Liam e Harry falaram em coro dessa vez. 

\- O quê? É a verdade. Eu tive muito mais relacionamentos que vocês.

\- Disso todo mundo sabe.

\- Liam...

\- Liam, o que você quer dizer com isso? 

\- Nada, nada. 

A ruiva esbravejou alguns xingamentos e foi para o caixa, deixando os outros dois a sós. Ela não tinha que aguentar aquilo, não mesmo. 

\- Ela não admite, mas ainda está super mal pelo Jordan - o mais novo olhou para Jesy, que estava com o olhar vidrado na tela do computador do caixa. - Ele era um pé no saco.

\- O problema é que ela pensa que todos os homens do mundo são idiotas e vão trair. Não é bem por aí, sabe? - Liam bufou. 

\- Mas a Chester toda ficou sabendo. Aliás, todo mundo sabia... Menos ela. Pega leve. 

\- Só porque é recente. Não gosto de quem fica falando coisas negativas no meu ouvido. 

\- Mas não é isso que dá tesão naquelas horas? 

\- Harry, permita-me perguntar uma coisa bem simples... Qual. É. O. Seu. Problema.

\- O meu único problema é estar estritamente obcecado por Louis Tomlinson. 

\- Bunda de Ouro, certo?

\- Ei, como assim? 

\- Zayn me falou do apelido. 

\- Zayn ainda não parou com esse apelido?

\- Se eu não me incomodo com isso, por que você vai se incomodar? 

\- Eu não gosto.

\- Ai, eu sou Harry Styles, sou obsessivo, compulsivo, possessivo. 

\- Menos, por favor. 

\- Amanhã será um novo dia, não se preocupe.

\- Pau no seu cu. 

\- Também te amo, mas temos que trabalhar. Opa, clientes entrando!

\- Pode sair. 

\- Me obrigue.

**No outro dia...**

Louis abriu os olhos lentamente por causa dos raios de sol que penetravam na sala através da janela. Eles batiam sem pena em seu rosto, como se o mandassem levantar.

\- Bom dia, Louis. 

Ele deu um pulo e levantou um pouco a cabeça, estreitando o olhar. Era Harry, que estava sentado no braço do sofá oposto ao que a cabeça de Louis repousava. Os braços estavam cruzados e o rosto sem nem um pingo de alegria.

\- Bom dia - o mais velho se espreguiçou, ainda deitado. - O que foi?

\- Sabe que horas você chegou? 

\- Não, mas...

\- SEIS HORAS DA MANHÃ! Por que diabos seis horas da manhã?!

\- Acho que vou morrer de fome. Tem comida?

\- Óbvio que tem comida, mas...

\- Eu quero comida, não brigar. Aliás, eu não tenho que te dar satisfação. 

\- Lo...

\- Papai, eu sou maior de idade, já disse.

Louis jogou uma das almofadas na cada de Harry e seguiu para a cozinha. Decidiu fazer uma coisa diferente naquele dia para o café da manhã. 

\- Você vai fazer café? - o de olhos verdes franziu as sobrancelhas. - Eu pensava que não sabia.

\- Posso tentar - o outro sorriu, pegando uma panela. - Zayn me deu umas dicas ontem.

Antes que Harry pudesse dizer alguma coisa, o celular começou a vibrar em seu bolso. Pegou e viu que era o pai que estava ligando. E isso era novidade.

Enquanto fazia café pela primeira vez, Louis observava o mais novo ficar cada vez mais surpreso. Surpreso não, perplexo. Era má notícia. Uma notícia muito ruim. Droga, ele estava chorando.

\- Amor, calma - Louis correu para abraçá-lo. - Calma, vai ficar tudo bem. 

\- Obrigado por dizer, pai - Harry fungou, deixando o celular cair no chão e abraçando Louis de volta. - Meu tio morreu. 

\- Meu Deus... E... E... Como? 

\- Ele já estava internado há um tempo, sabe? Câncer. 

\- Eu sinto muito, Harry. 

\- Ele era o meu preferido. Ele ficou do meu lado quando eu escolhi fazer Literatura Inglesa. Ele é... Era... Droga. 

\- Eu estou aqui, amor, calma. 

\- E eu ainda vou ter que viajar pro outro lado do país e ir ao funeral... Amanhã. 

\- E você não quer ir?

\- Não é isso, é que eu não quero ver o meu tio em um caixão.

\- Você não é obrigado a ver o seu tio no caixão. 

Harry soltou Louis e olhou estranho. 

\- Não?

\- Você nunca esteve em um funeral, não é?

\- Pra falar a verdade... Não.

\- Isso é bom - o de olhos azuis sorriu, enxugando as lágrimas do outro com a mão. - Eu já fui no enterro dos meus avós paternos. Meu avô, ano retrasado. Minha avó, ano passado.

\- Louis, eu sinto muito...

\- Não se precisa se preocupar. Eu já superei, sabe? Quem está precisando de ajuda é você.

\- Não, quem está precisando de ajuda é a minha mãe. Ele era irmão dela, e meu pai disse que ela desmoronou completamente. 

\- Vai ficar com os seus pais hoje? 

\- Eu tenho, Louis. Mas prometo que volto à noite.

\- Leve o tempo que quiser, ok? Eu estarei esperando quando você voltar, não tenho aula hoje.

\- Obrigado - Harry sorriu verdadeiramente, beijando Louis de repente. Ele pegou o celular do chão e seguiu para a porta. - Avisa pro Zayn que eu não vou à American Apparel hoje, por favor?

\- Você não vai com o carro dele? 

\- Não... Hoje eu quero ir de táxi mesmo. 

\- Tudo bem, eu aviso. Até logo, amor.

\- Até logo... Amor. 

O de olhos verdes sorriu de novo, fazendo um gesto de despedida com a mão.

**À noite...**

\- AMOR, CHEGUEI!

Nenhuma resposta. Talvez Louis estivesse no quarto, vendo televisão no último volume.

\- LOUIS?

Nenhuma resposta novamente. Então, Harry se deparou, enquanto ia beber um pouco d'água, com um bilhete na bancada da cozinha.

_Sinto muito por não estar aqui quando você chegar, de verdade. Eu tive que resolver uns problemas em casa, uma espécie de vazamento, mas não demoro pra voltar. Não me espere, durma logo. Você precisa._

_Boa noite :)_

_Louis xx_

"Que estranho", Harry pensou, dobrando o bilhete e colocando-o no bolso da calça. Não pensou duas vezes em bater na porta de Zayn, entrar e jogar no XBOX até altas horas. Eles não paravam de rir e trapacear, empurrando um ao outro, às vezes derrubando o controle um do outro. Harry estava sentindo falta disso, e aproveitou ao máximo, apesar de, é claro, ficar pensando em Louis. Ele só esperava que o dono dos olhos azuis mais bonitos de todos os tempos estivesse bem. Muito bem. 

Algumas horas se passaram, a manhã chegou sem pena. Harry se despediu logo de Zayn e correu para o próprio apartamento, uma vez que o vôo para o outro lado do país estava quase se aproximando. E ele não tinha dormido nem um pouco, e ainda tinha que pegar um táxi e pagar grana preta para chegar a Londres.

Louis já estava lá, de pé, preparando o café da manhã. Harry passou correndo para o quarto, deu um "bom dia, amor" e sentiu o cheiro do infame sanduíche de atum. Ele pegou no closet a única mala que tinha e jogou algumas roupas dentro, além de escova de dentes, perfume etc.. Louis apenas ria cada vez que ouvia o outro derrubar as coisas no chão. O que a pressa não faz, não é mesmo?

\- Você não quer levar um sanduíche pra comer no avião? - ele perguntou assim que Harry saiu do quarto com a mala.

\- Eu como no aeroporto, tudo bem?

\- Você não gosta do meu sanduíche? 

\- Não, óbvio que eu gosto.

\- Então come um na minha frente. 

Harry sorriu. 

\- Pois eu admito que, tipo, prefiro comer você. 

\- Harry! 

\- O que foi? É a verdade. 

\- Eu te odeio.

Harry correu para abraçá-lo bem forte. 

\- Eu vou sentir a sua falta, mas eu vou sentir tanto... Vou passar três dias lá. 

\- Eu também - Louis o abraçou de volta. - Não se esqueça de apoiar muito a sua família, ok? 

\- Não vou esquecer. 

Harry tentou beijá-lo, mas Louis virou o rosto e sorriu. 

\- Eu vou estar aqui quando você voltar. Não se preocupe. 

\- Tudo bem, tudo bem - Harry revirou os olhos. - Eu te amo. 

\- Eu também. Boa viagem e volte logo.

\- Vou tentar. 

Então, Louis assistiu a Harry saindo e trancando a porta por fora.


	11. Drama Apparel

Foram provavelmente os três dias mais longos da vida de Harry. 

Ele teve que encarar quase todos os parentes, teve que encarar o funeral, teve que encarar a missa, teve que encarar julgamentos sobre o que estava cursando. Ainda bem que Gemma, sua irmã mais velha, estava lá para defendê-lo e se posicionar a favor dele. Ela era uma ótima advogada até nesses assuntos. 

Harry e Louis não se falavam muito por telefone ou por mensagens por causa de uma mini peça que os estudantes de Arte Cênicas estavam organizando; por isso, o mais novo estava com mais saudades ainda. Ele não via a hora de agarrá-lo novamente, de beijá-lo novamente, de ouvir aquelas risadinhas novamente. Também sentia falta dos outros amigos, mas... Estamos falando de Louis Tomlinson. Reconsideremos. 

Assim que passou pela portaria do edifício, um sorriso que vinha de ponta a ponta apareceu em seu rosto, e só ia aumentando conforme chegava perto do apartamento. Antes de abrir a porta, parou para ouvir o som que vinha de dentro; era uma música muito familiar, muito mesmo. Então, depois de uns instantes, ele se lembrou da música. Summer Nights, do musical Grease. Louis provavelmente estava vendo o filme pela televisão da sala. 

\- CHEGUEI! 

Quando Harry abriu a porta, encontrou Louis e Zayn sentados no sofá, vidrados no aparelho e separados por uma tigela de pipoca. A expressão deles mudou na hora que perceberam quem estava ali.

\- Harry! - os dois falaram em coro. Zayn tomou a dianteira, abraçando o recém-chegado. - Esses três dias pareceram séculos, Passiva. 

\- Pareceram séculos mesmo - Louis puxou Zayn dos braços do Harry e o abraçou. - Está tudo bem? 

\- Mais ou menos, sabe? - Harry se afastou do abraço e olhou para Louis. - Meus parentes ficaram enchendo o saco sobre o meu curso. 

\- Deve ter sido chato.

\- Mas a minha irmã estava me defendendo lá. Ela sempre me defendia dos valentões no colégio. Inclusive do Zayn.

\- Eu não era valentão. - Zayn balançou a cabeça.

\- Não, você só me empurrava sem querer. 

\- Eram os hormônios. Desculpa. 

\- Zayn, estou decepcionado com você. - o mais velho sorriu. 

Harry sentiu uma pequena fração de ciúmes e sorriu forçado. 

\- Agora, Zayn, você já pode voltar pro seu apartamento e me deixar com o meu... - ele hesitou em continuar. - Com o meu melhor amigo. 

\- Quer dizer que não somos mais best friends forever? 

\- Você me entendeu. 

Logo, Harry empurrou Zayn para fora e fechou a porta, sorrindo para Louis, que balançava a cabeça e se segurava para não rir.

\- Você não presta - o de olhos azuis afirmou, despencando no sofá. - Vem, vamos assistir ao melhor filme de todos os tempos.

\- Melhor filme? Nem pensar - o mais novo também despencou no sofá, ficando colado ao outro. - O melhor é o...

\- Sem argumentos! Hoje é domingo, poxa. 

\- E eu tenho que ir pra American Apparel ainda hoje. Repor as faltas, sabe?

\- Coitado de você. 

Os dois riram.

**Horas mais tarde...**

\- O que você está fazendo aqui? 

\- O que VOCÊ está fazendo aqui?

\- Eu faltei três dias seguidos. Estou repondo, o que é lógico. 

\- Também estou repondo.

Harry e Mike trocaram olhares mortais pela milionésima vez. Se não fosse por Jesy ali, eles já teriam tocado fogo na American Apparel.

\- Repondo? Por quê? - Harry retrucou, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

\- Estou em Holmes Chapel porque me ofereceram uma experiência grátis - Mike sorriu. - Tenho bolsa de estudos na minha universidade na Austrália. Talento, sabe? Toco piano desde os 4 anos.

\- O que uma coisa tem a ver com a outra?

\- Eu tive umas apresentações nesses últimos dias.

\- Ah, então você tocou na mini peça dos alunos de Artes Cênicas? 

\- Mini peça? Alunos de Artes Cênicas? Estamos falando da Chester mesmo? 

\- Mas o Louis me disse que estava organizando uma mini peça. 

\- Bem, se teve, ninguém que eu conheço viu. 

\- HARRY! - Jesy gritou e praticamente pulou no pobre garoto. - Desculpa, é que eu estava tendo uma conversa séria por telefone.

Ela se afastou um pouco e ajeitou o cabelo, sorrindo.

\- Com quem? - Mike perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha. 

\- Zayn. Ele disse que queria que o Liam se demitisse pra deixar ele em paz. Obviamente, o Liam não vai fazer isso. 

\- Por que o Zayn iria querer isso? 

Jesy e Mike se olharam e franziram as sobrancelhas ao mesmo tempo. 

\- Você não ficou sabendo? - a ruiva questionou, surpresa. 

\- Sabendo de quê? 

\- Zayn não te contou? Ele e o Liam terminaram logo depois que você viajou. 

Harry arregalou os olhos.

\- Mas... Por quê? 

\- Parece que ele, o Zayn, arranjou outra pessoa. É o que as minhas fontes afirmam.

\- As suas fontes?

\- Isso. Nenhum dos dois me disse o porquê do término, então tive que pesquisar.

\- Foi tão de repente assim?

\- Eles até mudaram o status do Facebook pra "solteiro" - Mike riu. - E o Niall me disse que eles nunca fizeram isso, nem quando brigaram das outras vezes.

\- Foi tão sério assim?

\- Vou falar com o Zayn quando meu turno acabar. Não posso me esquecer disso.

\- Agora que começou e já está pensando em ir embora? - o de cabelo verde balançou a cabeça. - Que antiprofissional, Harry.

\- Olha quem diz, o cara que mora com cangurus.

\- Eu não moro com cangurus! Aliás, isso é bem preconceituoso.

\- Ah, é?

\- Sim, é. 

Mike pegou uma muda de roupas da seção masculina e jogou na cara de Harry, fazendo-o se desequilibrar.

\- Mas que... Você quer guerra? 

\- Se você insiste.

Harry correu para a seção feminina e jogou tudo que encontrou em Mike, que conseguiu desviar de algumas peças. 

\- PAREM COM ISSO, POR DEUS! - Niall esbravejou. Quando ele tinha entrado na loja? - Meu pai vai já chegar! 

O irlandês estava realmente com raiva. Provavelmente não daquele fato, mas por causa de outros. Harry, Mike e Jesy estavam assustados e com os olhos esbugalhados.

\- Me desculpem - ele levou as mãos ao rosto. - Eu... Eu... Estou passando por tanta coisa e... Me desculpem.

Niall começou a chorar.

\- Niall - Mike correu para abraçá-lo. - Niall, está tudo bem. 

\- Não está tudo bem. Não vai ficar tudo bem, Michael.

\- Você quer conversar?

\- Muito. Eu sempre quis conversar, mas e a coragem? 

Harry e Jesy se aproximaram, esperando uma resposta para aquela cena toda. Como os óculos de Niall estavam embaçados, ele os tirou e colocou no bolso. 

\- Eu não saí da Chester por querer. Eu não quero a American Apparel só pra dizer que tenho uma loja só minha...

\- Ah, meu Deus - a garota sussurrou para o de olhos verdes. - Eu sei o que isso significa.

\- Como assim? - Harry sussurrou de volta, confuso. - O que é?

\- Mike, Harry - o loiro fungou. - Se lembram de quando eu perguntei se era estranho querer me casar com a Jade, assim, tão rápido? 

\- Sim, você até disse que era o último romântico. - Mike sorriu. 

\- Meu Deus... - Jesy sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas.

\- Jade. É a Jade... Ela está grávida.

Mike e Harry arregalaram os olhos e se encararam. Jesy foi a única que permaneceu de cabeça baixa, tentando não chorar junto a Niall. 

\- É por isso que ela anda tão desaparecida, estranha - a ruiva balançou a cabeça. - Como eu não pensei nisso antes? 

\- E nós acabamos de começar um relacionamento, sabe? Estamos brigando muito, sem saber o que fazer. Os pais dela não sabem ainda, só o meu pai.

Os quatro ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, apenas exalando a aura pesada que invadia o lugar. Então, Mike sugeriu que todos arrumassem as roupas que estavam no chão 

Harry nem havia chegado direito e já tinha tudo aquilo para absorver. Jade grávida? Niall sendo pai? Há quanto tempo ele estava dormindo? 

E ainda não era tudo.

**À noite, no apartamento de Harry...**

Louis esquentou no microondas o pouco de café que ainda tinha de manhã cedo. Os trinta segundos passaram e ele tirou a xícara quente, repousando-a na bancada da cozinha. Observava Harry assistir a um programa de auditório, o mais idiota possível. Mas ele ainda ria, e ria muito.

\- Louis, me esqueci de falar - Harry se virou para o outro, de repente. - Zayn e Liam terminaram, acredita?

\- Eu soub...

\- Eles até mudaram o status do Facebook. Foi sério dessa vez, eu acho. Zayn nunca fez isso.

\- Sério? 

\- Muito sério. Tanto que a Jesy falou que possivelmente o Zayn está com outro cara. Quem diria, hein? 

\- Harry?

\- Sim? 

\- Acho que... Esse outro cara... Pode ser eu.

Harry franziu as sobrancelhas. Deu risada.

\- Ahn? Do que você está falando? 

Louis engoliu em seco. 

\- Sabe quando Mike nos confundiu, dizendo que éramos um casal? - ele mordeu o lábio inferior. - As coisas começaram a mudar a partir desse dia. Eu comecei a... Olhar diferente pro Zayn. 

Harry já sentia os olhos se encherem de lágrimas. O que aquilo significava? 

\- Depois, nós saímos naquela terça. De manhã, no outro dia, eu não me lembrava de nada porque tinha bebido demais, mas, assim que você foi apoiar os seus pais... Eu fui conversar com o Zayn. As minhas intenções eram as mais amigáveis possíveis. 

"Então, ele me contou que eu tinha falado sobre o Connor, que eu tinha chorado, que eu tinha usado ele pra resolver o meu problema. Tudo me voltou a memória, não era mentira. Eu me senti tão mal que resolvi sair dali e não voltar antes que você voltasse. Não teve problema nenhum na minha casa. O problema era comigo. 

Você viajou logo depois. Eu ia voltar a morar na minha casa só por esses dias, mas o Zayn me impediu antes que eu fosse. Nós conversamos sobre o que aconteceu, sobre como nos sentíamos, e... Aconteceu de novo. Não demorou para ele terminar com o Liam por telefone. Essa parte foi realmente terrível." 

\- Como? - Harry choramingou, se levantando. - Como... Como você teve coragem de fazer isso? O que eu fiz? 

\- Você não fez nada, Harry - Louis se aproximou dele. - Eu fiz.

\- Você não tem noção, não é?

\- Harry... Eu não sabia que você ia ficar com tanta raiva, eu...

\- Você não sabia, Louis? Porra, eu te amo! 

\- Mas nós não temos nada de mais.

\- Nada de mais? - o de olhos verdes fingiu uma risada. - Nada de mais, Louis? 

\- Nós somos melhores amigos. Melhores amigos. Foi isso que eu quis dizer! 

\- Eu te amo tanto...

\- Eu também te amo, Harry, mas...

O choro de Harry aumentou. Ele praticamente gritava. 

\- Eu pensava que você tinha um coração, Louis. Eu realmente pensava!

\- Eu tenho um coração! 

\- Por que você fez isso comigo, então? Por quê?

\- Nós não podemos controlar o amor, Harry! 

\- Não estou falando de amor, e sim de bom senso. Eu não quero mais falar de amor, Louis. NUNCA MAIS! 

\- Harry, não fala assim...

\- Você pode sair da minha casa agora.

\- O quê? Harry? Por favor, não faz isso. Por favor...

\- Arrume as suas coisas e saia. Eu não vou te impedir, prometo.

\- Por favor, não. 

\- O apartamento dele é ao lado, Louis. Sorte sua. 

De repente, alguém abriu a porta e apareceu com um grande sorriso no rosto. Estava segurando o que parecia ser uma carta, e era Zayn. 

\- Harry, Louis, eu tenho ótimas not...

\- Zayn, ele já sabe. - o mais velho falou, ainda olhando para Harry. 

\- Sabe? Como assim? 

\- Que eu sou um idiota - Harry respondeu. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. - Louis, por favor, pega as suas coisas e sai da minha casa. Agora. 

O moreno apenas arregalou os olhos e assistiu ao de olhos azuis entrar no quarto do mais novo. Ele demorou menos de um minuto para arrumar as coisas e sair, seguindo direto para o apartamento de Zayn, que continuou parado, perplexo. 

\- Harry...

\- Você também. Fora.

\- Você não sabe o que...

\- Se você tem o mínimo de consideração por mim, por favor, vai embora. Me deixa em paz, sim?

Zayn apenas fitou o chão, assentiu e fechou a porta pelo lado de fora. Harry pegou uma almofada e pressionou contra o rosto, tentando abafar o som do choro. Jogou-se no sofá, desligou a televisão.

Com certeza, ele teria uma das noites mais longas de sua vida.

**No dia seguinte...**

\- Gente, vocês viram o Harry? 

\- Ele ainda não chegou.

\- Como assim? Não é o turno dele?

\- Harry nem foi pra Chester. Duvido que ele venha trabalhar hoje.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

\- Não que eu saiba.

Niall e Mike conversavam próximos ao caixa, enquanto Jesy e Liam atendiam alguns clientes. A loja estava mais vazia do que jamais esteve, e não era por falta de vendas. Era por falta de vendedores. 

A noite já estava chegando, mas Harry apareceu como quem não tinha dormido coisa alguma. O cabelo estava mais bagunçado que nunca, as olheiras roxas e profundas. Era mesmo ele ou apenas o cadáver dele?

\- Cara, o que aconteceu? - Niall perguntou, assustado. - Não precisava vir trabalhar...

\- Eu não vim pra trabalhar - Harry forçou um sorriso. - Estou pedindo demissão, Niall. 

\- Demissão? - os outros dois falaram em coro. Foi um pouco alto, então Jesy e Liam se aproximaram um pouco para saber o que acontecia. Os clientes estavam nos vestuários.

\- Demissão. Finalmente você vai ter o que quer, Mike. Espero que fique feliz com isso. 

\- Harry, o que você está fazendo? - Jesy tomou a frente. 

\- Jesy, eu não quero trabalhar no mesmo lugar que o...

\- Você não vai precisar fazer isso.

Todos focaram na imagem atrás de Harry, que se virou para ver quem era. 

\- Se lembra daquele teste que eu fiz pra mudar de curso? - Zayn apertou os lábios. - Não foi um teste normal. Enviei umas fotos para a American Apparel, a central, e um formulário. Ontem, quando entrei no seu apartamento, eu ia avisar que eles me aceitaram. 

\- O que quer dizer? - o de olhos verdes franziu as sobrancelhas.

\- Eu vou morar nos Estados Unidos, Harry, já está tudo pronto. Eu só estava aqui pra acertar as contas com o Niall. 

\- Quando você ia me dizer?

\- Eu não queria que todos soubessem antes que fosse oficial.

\- Você nunca quer isso, não é?

Zayn revirou os olhos. 

\- Estados Unidos? - Liam finalmente falou. - Você endoidou? 

\- Eu só estou tendo chances. 

\- Tão longe daqui? Tão longe de mim? 

\- Você sabe que ele está com o Louis. Por que está insistindo nisso, Liam? 

Niall, Mike e Jesy arregalaram os olhos. Os queixos quase alcançaram o chão. 

Zayn apenas deu um sorriso de canto de boca e saiu da loja. Simplesmente saiu. Saiu sem olhar para trás, sem se desculpar, sem dar uma explicação. Ele apenas colocou o escudo infalível que chamava de orgulho. E saiu. 

\- Tem certeza de que Holmes Chapel é uma cidade calma? - Mike sussurrou para Niall.

\- E era - o irlandês encolheu os ombros. - Mas o Louis é de Doncaster.

\- Como assim?

\- Ele trouxe a metade da confusão na bagagem. 

\- A metade?

\- A outra ainda está por vir.

**À noite...**

\- Mais uma, por favor. 

Bêbado, Harry já estava praticamente deitado na bancada do bar, aguardando por mais uma dose do que fosse. Não importava o que estava bebendo, contando que a dor diminuísse. E ainda não tinha dado certo.

\- Você é tão previsível. 

Ele virou a cabeça em câmera lenta para o lado e estreitou o olhar para ver Mike. O verde do cabelo estava se tornando um amarelo engraçado, mas o verde dos olhos permanecia o mesmo. Havia um brilho a mais neles por causa das luzes coloridas. 

\- Blue Velvet Club - o australiano sorriu. - Onde a gente se conheceu. 

\- Eles vieram com você? 

\- Eles?

\- Niall, Jesy...

\- Todo mundo tem aula amanhã. 

\- E por que está aqui? 

\- Porque eu quero, ué. 

\- Grosso. 

\- Quer brigar comigo até aqui?

Harry balançou a cabeça também em câmera lenta. Mike deu risada. 

\- Eu tenho outro motivo, posso admitir. 

\- Qual?

\- Você. 

Harry franziu as sobrancelhas. Depois, teve um ataque de risos. O bartender, assustado, colocou a dose que devia na bancada e saiu de perto. 

\- O que é tão engraçado, Styles? - Mike pegou o copo e tomou o que tinha de uma vez, fazendo cara feia. - Isso é forte, sabia?

\- Quanto mais forte, melhor.

\- Chega, ok? Vamos dançar.

\- Não estou a fim de dançar. 

\- Então eu vou te puxar.

\- Não, você não vai. 

E ele puxou mesmo. Literalmente arrastou o pobre garoto bêbado para a pista de dança, bem no meio para que ele não pudesse sair. A multidão não permitia.

\- Conhece? 

\- O quê?

\- A música. A que está tocando agora.

\- Conheço. É o toque do... É o toque dele.

Harry fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Enxergando novamente, viu Mike estar bem mais perto do que antes. Perto demais.

\- _If you gave me a chance_ \- ele começou a cantar junto com a música e dançar. - _I would take it._

\- _It's a shot in the dark_ \- o outro continuou, sorrindo. - _But I'll make it._

\- _Know with all of your heart you can't shame me._

\- _When I am with you, there's no place I rather be._

Mike sorriu. 

\- Me beija.

\- Ahn?

\- Me beija. 

\- Mas... Por quê?

\- Eu quero que você se esqueça do que aconteceu.

\- Não é assim, Mike, não é beijar e esquecer. 

\- Eu sei, mas a gente pode tentar. 

\- Você é tão, tão engraçado. Tããããooooo engraçado! 

\- Vem cá.

Mike levou as mãos ao rosto de Harry. Começou a beijar o cantinho de sua boca, evitando seguir adiante. Ele não estava fazendo mais nada além de provocar.

\- Me beija. Agora. 

E aconteceu. 

Não demorou muito para que Harry estivesse empurrando o rosto de Mike contra a parede do box do banheiro de seu apartamento. 

\- Você está gritando assim por que eles estão do outro lado? - o de cabelo verde riu entre os gemidos. 

\- Eu também estou bêbado - o outro fez o mesmo. - Não me ache um idiota. 

\- Eu não acho e nunca achei. 

\- Então por que a gente vivia brigando?

\- Porque você estava com a pessoa errada.

\- Acho que... Acho que entendi.

\- O quê? 

\- Você sempre gostou de mim, não foi?

Mike soltou um gemido mais alto e finalmente relaxou o corpo. Harry ainda continuava.

\- Qual é a sua cor preferida, Harry?

\- Por quê? 

\- Apenas responda.

\- Hmmm... Azul. Azul bebê, definitivamente é a melhor cor.

\- Boa escolha. E ainda não vai ser repetida.

\- Ahn? Repetida? 

\- Termine o seu trabalho, sim? 

\- Se você diz.


	12. New Apparel

**No outro dia...**

\- Você ainda está aqui? 

\- Claro que sim.

\- Que bom. 

Ainda sem conseguir abrir os olhos por causa do sono, Harry moveu o braço encolhido até Mike e o puxou para mais perto, enrolando-se nele como um coala. Mike sorriu.

\- Como você está? - o de cabelo verde acariciou o seu rosto.

\- Bem. - o outro sorriu. 

\- Como você realmente está?

O sorriso desapareceu.

\- Eu queria poder acordar com amnésia. 

Harry começou a chorar e apertou Mike, que apenas acariciou o seu rosto, enxugando as lágrimas que já desciam.

\- Ainda não entendi por que ele fez... Por que ele está fazendo isso. Onde eu errei? 

\- Você não errou em nada. Talvez esse fosse o problema.

\- Não entendi.

\- Você foi perfeito demais. Todo mundo me disse que você fazia de tudo por ele. 

\- Isso é um erro? 

\- Pra algumas pessoas, sim. Se você perceber, o Zayn foi um filho da puta, o vilão da história. Mas com quem o príncipezinho ficou? Ele. 

\- Então...

\- Antes que você diga, não, você não precisa ser um filho da puta também. Se o Louis não gosta de você como é, então não vale a pena. 

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. 

\- Eu nunca tive um relacionamento, sabe? Eu não sei... Como agir. Eu simplesmente não sei, e a única pessoa que me ajudava era o Zayn. Se é que estava ajudando.

Mike sorriu. 

\- Eu tenho um namorado na Austrália. 

\- Tem?

\- A nossa relação é aberta. 

\- Aberta?

\- É como se nós fossemos namorados, mas pudéssemos ficar com outras pessoas também. 

\- Mas... Vocês realmente ficam com outras pessoas? 

\- Você é o meu primeiro. Já ele... Ele é uma vadia. 

Os dois riram. 

\- E você não se importa, Mike?

\- No começo, sim. Hoje eu vejo que não preciso perder meu tempo com isso, porque só desgasta a nossa relação. 

\- Como você consegue?

\- Porque eu sei que ele me ama. E eu sei que amo ele.

Harry assentiu, sorrindo.

\- Ele é o menino da foto? Aquele que você está beijando?

\- Andou me stalkeando? - Mike riu. - Sim, é ele. 

\- Ele é muito bonito, eu admito.

\- Ei... 

\- Brincadeira. 

Harry olhou para o relógio que estava no pulso.

\- Nós temos que ir pra Chester. 

\- Sim, nós temos.

\- Não temos muito tempo, sabia?

\- E daí?

\- Acho que a gente tem que dividir o chuveiro.

\- Esperto, Styles, esperto, mas você vai se aliviar sozinho porque eu não consigo nem me mexer direito. 

\- Sério?

\- De sono. Eu não consigo me mexer de sono. 

\- Ah, sim. Obrigado por esclarecer as coisas. 

Harry deu um pulo para fora da cama e seguiu para o banheiro, fechando a porta. Porém, foi impedido por Mike:

\- Harry?

\- Euzinho.

\- Me desculpa por ter sido tão chato com você. 

\- Está tudo bem, não precisa se desculpar.

\- No dia que nos conhecemos, eu quis ficar com você. Fiquei com raiva porque o Louis, tipo, interferiu na nossa conversa no bar. 

\- Mike...

\- E eu fingi não conhecer o Louis naquele dia que estávamos todos na mesa. Fingi só pra implicar com você.

\- Como se eu já não soubesse disso - Harry piscou um olho e sorriu. - Eu conheço a vadia que você é. Não tanto quanto o seu namorado, é claro.

\- Você está queimando o meu namorado na minha frente? Harry Styles, você não tem limites.

\- Quem dera...

\- Sem essa de "quem dera". 

\- Me deixa sofrer em paz.

\- Não. 

Mike se levantou de repente e correu para o banheiro, mas Harry conseguiu fechar a porta antes. "Você só precisa de um pequeno impulso", o australiano falou o mais baixo que pôde. Sorriu, seguindo para a cozinha.

**No carro de Zayn...**

\- Você nem finge, não é?

\- Eu sou um ator, não um mágico. 

\- Percebe-se. 

Zayn e Louis estavam a caminho da Universidade de Chester. Enquanto o mais velho olhava com um ar triste pela janela, o outro dirigia. 

\- Ele era o seu melhor amigo - Louis retrucou, desviando o olhar para Zayn. - Como você está... Bem?

\- Eu não estou bem, Louis, mas também não vou me desculpar. E nem você vai. 

\- Mas ele deve estar tão mal...

\- Se ele fosse um amigo de verdade, não faria esse drama todo.

\- Drama todo? Sério?

\- Se quiser, eu paro o carro pra você sair.

\- Óbvio que não.

O moreno suspirou.

\- Vamos tentar, ok? Se não der certo... Seguimos em frente. Simples assim.

\- Não é tão simples. Mas vamos tentar. 

Assim que o carro foi estacionado perto da entrada da Chester, Zayn e Louis avistaram Harry correndo na direção de uma das grandes árvores do campus. Ele a alcançou e começou a vitória com pulinhos e, principalmente, sorrisos. Mike apareceu logo em seguida, pulando em Harry, o que fez ambos caírem no gramado. 

\- Que porra é essa? - os que ainda estava dentro do carro falaram em coro. 

Harry se curvou um pouco e fez biquinho para Mike o beijar. 

\- Eu pensei que... Eu pensei que eles se odiavam. - Louis franziu as sobrancelhas.

\- Eu sabia - Zayn balançou a cabeça. - Eu disse que ele não estava só se masturbando ontem à noite. 

\- Como você sabe que o Mike estava lá? 

\- Harold Edward Styles não escutaria Sleeping With Sirens às sete e meia da manhã.

\- O que é Sleeping With Sirens? 

\- Você não sabe o que é Sleeping With Sirens?

\- De jeito nenhum. E é um nome muito grande pra ficar repetindo.

\- Cara, você precisa parar de escutar Britney Spears. 

\- Eu escuto o que eu quiser, ok?

\- Foi só uma sugestão.

**Na hora do almoço...**

\- Então, Harry, o que você vai fazer? 

\- Como assim?

\- Semana que vem. Não é na semana que vem?

Harry, Niall e Jade tinham acabado de sentar-se à mesa para almoçar. Achar uma totalmente vaga era difícil naquele horário, mas aquele parecia um dia de sorte.

\- O que vai acontecer na semana que vem? - a morena de cabelos loiros perguntou. 

\- O aniversário dele - Niall sorriu, sacudindo a cabeça como se estivesse comemorando. - Faz tempo que eu não vou pra uma festa.

\- Por que você não falou, Harry?

\- Pra falar a verdade, eu esqueci - os olhos verdes se fecharam por um instante. - Aconteceu muita coisa. 

\- Harry, cara...

\- O que aconteceu? Droga, o que a falta da Jesy não faz, não é?

Os três riram. 

\- Sabe o Louis?

\- Aquele meu amigo de Doncaster, Jade.

\- Sei. 

\- Então... Ele meio que me trocou pelo meu melhor amigo. 

\- Mas que droga - ela balançou a cabeça. - Amigos não fazem isso, principalmente o melhor amigo. 

\- Onde está o Mike? - o irlandês tentou mudar de assunto. - Não vi ele hoje. 

\- Mike disse que tinha um compromisso agora. 

\- Disse pra quem?

\- Pra mim, ué. 

\- Vocês estão se falando? 

\- Estamos - Harry sorriu. - Ele até dormiu no meu apartamento ontem à noite.

\- Dormiu? Espera...

Jade ficou de queixo caído, olhou para Niall - que não estava de outra forma - e começou a rir. 

\- Porra, Harry - ele levou as mãos à cabeça. Ela continuava rindo. - Você já percebeu que pegou todos os meus amigos?

\- Não é bem assim.

\- Zayn, Louis... E agora o Mike! 

\- Aquele beijo no Zayn foi você que causou.

\- Mas ainda foi um beijo. 

\- Oh, Deus.

\- Tenho certeza de que você tem uma espécie de feitiço gay. 

\- Niall, eu não vou discutir se tenho feitiço gay ou não. 

\- Isso não é uma discussão, é uma afirmação - Niall beijou a bochecha de Jade. - Jade, ainda bem que você não é um cara.

\- Eu não pegaria a Jade, Niall, nem se ela fosse um cara. Eu não sou o Zayn.

Harry deu um sorriso de deboche, pegou a mochila e a bandeja com o almoço e saiu, indo para outra mesa mais distante.

\- Você tem que conversar com o Louis. - Jade ergueu as sobrancelhas.

\- Eu sei - o loiro deu de ombros. - Mas preciso fazer umas investigações antes.

\- Investigações?

\- Sim, com certeza. Louis nunca faria isso com alguém de que realmente gosta, principalmente com o Harry.

\- As pessoas se apaixonam de maneiras misteriosas.

\- Louis não gosta do Zayn. Pelo menos não como ele gosta do Harry... Entende?

\- Como você tem tanta certeza?

\- O olhar entrega tudo. Sempre entrega.

\- Você acha?

\- Digo, eu acho que nunca vi o Louis olhar pro Connor daquele jeito, imagina pro Zayn.

Jade sorriu para Niall e abraçou-o.

\- Você é muito especial, Niall - ela sussurrou. - Principalmente pra mim. Obrigada por tudo.

\- Devo ser especial mesmo - ele sorriu, abraçando-a de volta. - Afinal, eu sobrevivi ao feitiço gay.

\- Desconsidere o que eu disse. Você é um idiota.

\- Idiotas namoram idiotas.

\- Você está me chamando de idiota?

\- Você que está dizendo, não eu. 

\- Não quero um pai idiota pro meu filho. Nem uma mãe idiota.

\- Então temos que fazer terapia.

Ambos riram e voltaram a comer o que tinha para o almoço.

\- Você não tem noção do quanto eu te amo, não é, Jade?

\- Talvez sim. Talvez não.

\- Não vai demorar muito pra você ter certeza.

\- Como assim?

\- Sem pressa, querida Jade. Sem pressa.

**À noite...**

\- Não, mãe, não vou fazer uma festa de aniversário.

\- Mas você vai fazer 19 anos!

\- E daí?

\- Você não tem dinheiro, não é?

Em parte, era verdade.

\- Mãe, eu realmente não quero comemorar. Não estou no clima.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Sim, muitas.

\- Nada de especial, eu só... Eu só quero descansar.

\- Descansar? De quê?

\- De tudo, mãe. Da vida. Boa noite.

Harry continuou caminhando. As aulas do dia tinham acabado, e não via a hora de voltar para casa. Atravessou o campus, entrou no estacionamento e procurou pelo carro familiar da pessoa que sempre lhe dava carona. Mas lembrou que essa carona havia roubado o amor de sua vida, então, não mesmo. Meia volta.

\- HARRY! HARRY, É VOCÊ?

Ele olhou para trás. Perrie estava correndo em sua direção, ofegante.

\- Quer carona? - ela sorriu. - A sua casa não é muito longe da minha e da Leigh.

\- Como você sabe que eu não tenho carona? - Harry levantou uma sobrancelha.

\- Porque... Você estava parado aqui... E... Na verdade, eu soube do que aconteceu.

\- Todo mundo já sabe? 

\- É... 

Ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. 

\- Que legal.

\- Mas não culpe a Jesy, ok? Nós somos um grupo de garotas, óbvio que ela ia dizer. E o resto das pessoas... Eu não sei quem contou. 

\- Seria ótimo se a Jesy fosse o problema.

Eles riram.

\- Eu tenho uns amigos legais pra te apresentar... Se quiser, é claro.

\- Eu estou bem. 

Perrie ergueu as sobrancelhas e arregalou os olhos, surpresa.

\- Já arranjou outro? Harry, seu safado!

\- Eu não arranjei ninguém - Harry sorriu. - Só disse que estou bem.

\- Não vai me dizer quem é? 

\- Eu não sou tão piranha assim, Perrie. Tudo aconteceu anteontem! 

\- Não foi o que eu vi antes da aula. 

\- Aquilo... Aquilo não...

\- Aquilo não foi nada? Ok, vou fingir que acredito. Vamos embora.

Perrie puxou Harry pelo braço e os dois seguiram em direção ao carro. 

Assim que a garota estacionou no meio-fio para que o mais novo entrasse no prédio, avistaram alguém do lado de fora, olhando diretamente para eles. 

\- Você quer voltar outra hora? - Perrie perguntou, parecendo assustada.

\- Não, está tudo bem - Harry disse, tirando o cinto e saindo do veículo. - Boa noite, Pezz. Boa noite, Leigh. 

\- Boa noite. - as duas falaram em coro. 

Não demorou muito para que ele enxergasse melhor quem estava ali. Era Mike, que estava sorrindo como nunca. E tinha um motivo: o seu cabelo agora estava azul-bebê. Azul-bebê, a cor preferida de Harry. 

\- Por isso que você perguntou - o de olhos verdes sorriu, balançando a cabeça. - Mike, você é uma caixinha de surpresas.

\- Gostou ou não? - o australiano perguntou, impaciente. 

\- Óbvio que eu gostei. Cá entre nós, ficou melhor que o verde.

\- Idiota.

\- Canguru. 

\- Você tem noção do quanto é preconceituoso? Não existem só cangurus na Austrália.

\- Nomeie outros animais, então.

\- Demônio da Tasmânia. Coala. Ema. Ornitorrinco. 

\- Demônio da Tasmânia? - Harry deu risada.

\- Mas eles também são comuns na Inglaterra, sabia? Estou vendo um agora, na minha frente. 

\- Idiota. 

Harry agarrou Mike e o beijou, pressionando-o contra o portão de entrada. Até que:

\- Ahn... Com licença? Nós queremos entrar. 

Eles se soltaram. Olharam para o lado. Zayn estava encarando os dois, impaciente. Louis estava atrás dele, escondendo o rosto com as mãos, com vergonha.

\- PORTEIRO, OS TRAIDORES QUEREM ENTRAR! - Mike gritou, fazendo com que os outros três arregalassem os olhos. O portão começou a se abrir lentamente. - Prontinho.

O moreno daria uma boa resposta se o mais velho não o tivesse puxado pelo braço para entrarem. Os outros dois continuaram ali. 

\- Você devia me amar por isso, Harry. - Mike sorriu.

\- E eu amo mesmo - Harry revirou os olhos. - Vai ficar por aqui? 

\- Eu tenho muito trabalho pra fazer. Não vai dar, mas prometo ficar livre no seu aniversário.

\- Como você soube do meu aniversário?

\- Niall me mandou uma mensagem. Ele está meio revoltado porque você não quer dar uma festa. 

\- Ele não está mais tão popular assim e eu que preciso resolver. 

\- É a Jade, eu acho.

\- Será?

\- Ela está esperando um bebê dele, Harry. Niall não vai sair por aí farreando. Obviamente.

\- Eu não sei, nunca conheci alguém que estava esperando um bebê. 

\- Pois agora conhece. 

\- Eu sei, Mike. Eu sei. 

O australiano sorriu e beijou o de cabelos ondulados mais uma vez. Acenou para se despedir, seguiu na direção direita e dobrou a esquina.

E Harry já sentia falta dele.


	13. Messy Apparel

**Na segunda-feira seguinte...**

\- Boa tarde.

\- Boa tarde.

\- Há quanto tempo, não é?

\- É. Você se esqueceu de mim, então...

\- Eu estou realmente ocupado com algumas coisas. Desculpa.

\- Tudo bem.

Niall tinha acabado de se sentar no banco em que Louis lia um livro. O campus da Chester estava vazio - não era hora de ficar vadiando por aí. 

\- Jade está grávida - o irlandês sorriu. Louis tirou os olhos do livro e arregalou-os em direção do outro. - Minha reação foi mais ou menos a mesma. 

\- Você está bem? Ela está bem? - os olhos azuis continuavam exageradamente abertos. - Droga, por que você não me contou?

\- Eu não sou o problema.

Louis engoliu em seco. 

\- Então quem é o problema? 

\- Demorei pra achar a resposta, por isso não falei antes com você - Niall pegou o celular e mostrou uma mensagem do Facebook. - Connor. Ele avisou que só está resolvendo algumas coisas em Doncaster e vem nos visitar. NOS visitar. 

\- E daí?

\- Por que você está fazendo isso, Louis? É pra impressionar o Connor?

\- Eu... Eu não... Eu não sei, ok? Não sei o que deu em mim. Eu só... 

Os olhos azuis se encheram de lágrimas. O loiro o abraçou. 

\- Ele bagunçou mesmo a sua vida, hein, Louis? 

\- Eu apostei tudo nele. Connor era a única luz na escuridão, sabe? Eu me encontrava nele. E então... Ele foi embora e me deixou sozinho. No escuro. Tropeçando em tudo. De novo.

\- E o Harry? Você não acha que ele poderia te tirar dessa escuridão?

\- Uma vez... No parque de diversões, pra ser mais exato - Louis segurou o choro. - Harry disse que aceitamos o amor que achamos que merecemos, e eu respondi que nunca mereceria alguém como ele. 

\- Por que não? Por que nunca, aliás?

\- Eu não estou nem perto de ser uma pessoa tão bonita, gentil, esperta, receptiva e... E simplesmente perfeita como ele. 

\- Se você não acha isso, tudo bem, mas ELE acha. Não é o suficiente? 

\- Ele acha, mas não sabe. 

\- Bem, eu acho que ele sabe o que é melhor pra si mesmo. 

Louis balançou a cabeça. 

\- Eu não sou bom pro Connor, imagina pro Harry. É só olhar o que eu fiz pra ele.

\- Eu tenho certeza que ele ficaria melhor se você interferisse. 

\- Harry está com o australiano, Niall. Não há mais nada a fazer.

\- Há muito a fazer, Louis. 

Niall respirou fundo, se levantou do banco e verificou os bolsos para ver se estava tudo no lugar. 

\- Niall?

\- Sim?

\- Você pode dizer que eu mandei um "feliz aniversário"?

\- Eu não vou precisar dizer. 

O irlandês sorriu e se afastou, deixando o mais velho sem entender nada. 

Talvez fosse mesmo melhor assim.

**Mais tarde, na American Apparel...**

\- Eu ainda não acredito que vou fazer uma festa porque vocês quase me obrigaram.

\- Cara, eu já espalhei pra todo mundo da Chester. Vai. Ser. Demais.

\- Você espalhou pra todo mundo da Chester? Sério?

\- Depois da sua festa de 18 anos, todos estavam esperando pela próxima. 

\- Eu não estou com o mesmo humor de um ano atrás, pra ser sincero.

\- Três copos e você já está fazendo pole dance. Pra ser sincero. 

\- Vai se foder.

Harry e Liam arrumavam alguns jeans da seção masculina, e, ao mesmo tempo, discutiam sobre a festa de aniversário do mais novo. Niall estava no escritório com o pai, Mike atendia clientes no caixa e Jesy conversava com Jade, que estava lá para passar um tempo com a amiga. Perrie e Leigh provavam praticamente todas as roupas de festa da loja.

\- Os Traidores vão? - Liam perguntou, dando um sorrisinho.

\- Os Traidores? Sério? - Harry revirou os olhos. - Mike precisa parar com essas coisas.

\- Só estamos brincando com pessoas que não gostam mais de nós.

\- Mas nós ainda gostamos deles.

O olhos castanhos encontraram os verdes por um instante.

\- Você não precisava me lembrar disso.

\- Eu sei, e me desculpe por isso, mas eu precisava. Não acho justo.

\- Justo? JUSTO? Não me diga que usou essa palavra.

\- O que podemos fazer se eles se amam? 

\- Eles não se amam, Harry. Eu, você e todas as outras pessoas concordam com isso.

\- Quando eu disse que concordava?

\- Dá pra você parar de fingir por um segundo? Eu sei que se o Louis entrasse aqui e pedisse pra você fugir com ele, você faria isso e muito mais.

Liam terminou rapidamente de arrumar os jeans e se afastou para falar com as meninas. Harry tentou continuar com a sua parte, mas acabou em prantos.

\- O que foi agora, Harry? - Mike se aproximou, parecendo adivinhar. - Não vai existir um dia em que você não chore?

\- Liam apenas me lembrou de que nada mudou - o de cabelos ondulados soluçou. - Louis ainda é a minha maior obsessão, do mesmo jeito de quando vi ele pela primeira vez. E quer saber mais?

\- Por você, sim.

\- As minhas obsessões nunca duraram mais do que isso. Nunca. Eu sinto muito, Mike. 

\- Essas coisas levam tempo mesmo - o de cabelo azul o abraçou. - Não sinta muito, aliás, não sinta nada. Eu estou aqui pra te ajudar, Harry, não pra exigir.

\- É muito injusto com você.

\- Foi muito injusto com você. Agora... Vamos ver... Quer ajuda?

\- Quero. Liam me deixou na mão, quase que literalmente. Jeans nas minhas mãos.

\- Eu poderia começar a dizer "você é tão Harry" em vez de "você é tão idiota", porque praticamente é a mesma coisa.

\- Você é tão Mike.

Eles riram. Harry enxugou as lágrimas com a manga do suéter lilás que estava usando. Mike o encarou e sorriu.

\- Você fica muito bonito nesse suéter, sabia?

\- Só porque o suéter é seu?

\- Basicamente.

\- Eu já vou indo - Liam andou até eles. - Harry... Desculpa por tudo. Eu ainda estou meio... Chateado com tudo. E sozinho. Muito sozinho.

\- Não tem problema, Liam. Está tudo bem. - Harry forçou um sorriso.

\- Você não vai estar sozinho na festa - Mike deu risada. - Não alguém como você.

\- Obrigado, australiano. E até mais, homens da minha vida. Preciso resolver certas coisas.

Assim que ele alcançou a saída, Harry se virou para Mike:

\- Certas coisas?

\- Eles estão agindo como se fosse uma festa surpresa.

\- E se tiver uma surpresa na festa? 

\- Eu não sei de nada. 

\- Claro que não sabe.

\- Harry? 

\- Sim?

\- Sabe o quanto eu gosto de você, não sabe? 

\- Sei, Mike. Sei sim. 

Ambos sorriram um para o outro e voltaram a atenção ao trabalho.

**À noite, no apartamento de Harry...**

\- O que você acha?

\- O quê?

\- _It started on a weekend in May... I was looking for attention, needed intervention..._

\- Você que compôs?

\- Acabei de pensar nisso.

\- Não brinca! 

Harry e Mike acabavam de devorar toda a pizza de calabresa que tinham pedido. Para não ter que lavar louça depois, resolveram comer com as próprias mãos, sujando a mesa e até eles mesmos.

\- Me empresta uma folha de papel e uma caneta, por favor? 

\- Claro - o de olhos verdes se levantou. - Só vou jogar o lixo fora antes. 

\- Que garoto prendado. 

\- Pau no seu cu, Michael. 

\- Mike. Mike pra você.

Ele se levantou e pegou um pequeno saco preto de lixo - era só o da cozinha -, levando-o até a porta. O grande lixeiro ficava na saída de emergência, que ficava no final do corredor. Longo caminho.

Assim que virou a chave e abriu a porta, deu de cara com Louis. Ele estava saindo do apartamento ao lado, puxando com dificuldade as duas malas grandes de dias antes. 

\- Boa noite - o mais velho disse, tímido. 

\- Boa noite - o outro respondeu, deixando o saco de lixo no chão. - Você está indo embora?

\- Sim, Harry, eu estou indo embora. Não deu muito certo. Não deu certo desde o início.

\- Meus pêsames. 

Louis deu um sorriso tímido. 

\- Ninguém morreu. Sem exageros. 

\- Tudo bem, tudo bem... Você quer ajuda? 

\- Eu consigo sozinho.

Harry revirou os olhos e puxou uma das malas, em um piscar de olhos, até o elevador. Louis observou, perplexo. 

\- Quer que eu puxe essa também? - o mais novo sorriu. - Vamos, não é tão difícil. 

\- Eu consigo.

Ele carregava a mala como estivesse carregada de toneladas de chumbo, mas conseguiu atingir o objetivo. Logo, Harry e Louis sorriram um para o outro enquanto esperavam o elevador. 

De repente, o de olhos azuis começou a lacrimejar, mas graças a Deus não chorou.

\- Desculpa - ele tentou falar em meio à vergonha. - Desculpa por tudo. Eu nunca quis provocar isso, sabe? Eu nunca quis que você ficasse triste, nem que o Liam ficasse triste, nem que todos ao meu redor ficassem tristes. Tristes não, com raiva. Eu odeio o jeito que eles estão me olhando. Eu estou me sentindo tão sozinho nisso tudo, e... E ele está vindo e eu não tenho ninguém pra recorrer. Zayn nunca foi meu, eu nunca fui dele. Foi tudo uma questão de precipitação. Eu não devia ter te deixado na mão, Harry. Mais uma vez, desculpa. Desculpa por tudo. Do fundo do meu coração. 

\- Ei, ei, Louis - Harry falou. - Está tudo bem. Você está desculpado, você está mais que desculpado. Obrigado pela humildade. Obrigado mesmo. Isso significa muito pra mim. 

\- Bem... Isso... Isso é bom.

\- Casa do Niall. Sexta-feira. Oito da noite. Vai ser a minha festa de aniversário, quero você lá.

\- Sério?

\- Muito sério. 

\- Hmmmm... Eu vou tentar ir. Obrigado, Harry. Eu já disse que ninguém nunca vai te merecer, não disse?

\- E você sabe a minha resposta.

O elevador chegou na hora. Louis entrou com uma mala e Harry o ajudou a colocar a outra para dentro. 

\- Durma bem, Louis.

\- Durma bem, Harold.

Na mesma hora que o elevador se fechou, Harry deu um sorriso maior que o próprio rosto. Repousou as mãos no metal. Fechou os olhos. Depois de uma eternidade - para ele - sem falar com Louis, foi tão bom ouvir a voz dele. Foi ótimo olhar nos olhos dele. Foi perfeito sentir aquele perfume. Foi...

\- HARRY! Harry, acho que você foi jogar o lixo fora e se esqueceu do saco de lixo! 

\- Acabei de ajudar o Louis com as malas. - Harry correu para a porta aberta, onde Mike segurava o saco preto. 

\- Louis? Malas? O quê? - Mike levantou uma sobrancelha.

\- As malas eram grandes e eu ajudei o Louis no caminho pro elevador. Ele disse que não tinha dado certo e estava indo embora.

\- Não. Brinca. 

\- Não estou brincando. 

Os queixo do de cabelo azul quase atingiu o chão.

\- No final das contas, os Traidores não deram certo.

\- Já disse pra não...

\- Eu sei, mas vou continuar chamando. É tão legal.

\- Tanto faz. Enfim, ele se desculpou e tudo mais. Chorou até. 

\- Não me diga que você desculpou?

\- Desculpei.

\- Mas que droga, Harry.

Mike jogou o saco de lixo para Harry e correu para se jogar no sofá.

\- Você não está com raiva, não é? 

\- Você é só um idiota pra tudo que ele faz.

**Alguns dias depois, na manhã de sexta-feira...**

\- Ele vai, Niall. Ele vai!

\- Eu sabia.

\- Como?

\- Eu te conheço, Harry. Eu sabia que você convidaria ele de um jeito ou de outro.

Por mais que Harry odiasse falar ao telefone e preferisse mensagem de texto, a ligação de Niall era inegável naquele dia. Afinal, a festa de aniversário aconteceria na casa dele dali a algumas horas.

\- Mike não gostou muito da idéia - o de olhos verdes continuou. - Mas cedeu depois. 

\- Mike não gosta da idéia de você ficar pra baixo. Ele realmente gosta de você, Harry. - o irlandês respondeu. 

\- Eu sei. Eu entendo. Ele viu como eu fiquei mais do que qualquer um. 

\- Verdade.

\- Mas... Mas você sabe se o Louis vai mesmo? Ele falou com você? 

\- Óbvio que não. Não vamos pressionar o cara, não é?

\- É... Tanto faz... Niall, espera um segundo? Tem alguém batendo na porta. 

\- Aposto que são as strippers que contratamos.

\- O quê?!

\- Vai atender a droga da porta logo. 

Harry obedeceu, deixando o celular sobre a bancada da cozinha e caminhando em direção à porta. Abriu-a. E quis fechá-la novamente. 

\- O que você quer, Zayn? 

\- Nada de mais - o moreno sorriu. - Só vim me despedir e deixar a chave do carro com você.

\- Já vai viajar?

\- Já. 

\- Tudo bem. 

O mais novo apertou os lábios e assentiu, mas o outro continuou parado, olhando para ele.

\- Eu queria dizer que sin...

\- Zayn, você já pode ir. 

\- Eu estou tentando me desculpar.

\- Não adianta. 

Zayn engoliu em seco.

\- Não entendo como você desculpou o Louis e até convidou ele pro seu aniversário. Eu te conheço há muito mais tempo, somos amigos desde sempre. Éramos melhores amigos!

\- Essa é a questão, amigo - Harry revirou os olhos. - Apesar de sermos melhores amigos, foi o Louis que me contou sobre tudo. Foi o Louis que me pediu desculpa antes. Foi... É ele que está arrasado, não você.

\- Eu ia contar. Eu ia me desculpar. Eu...

\- Você ia, mas não foi, Zayn. E eu te conheço muito bem. Por que contaria pra mim se não contou pra Perrie?

\- Perrie é diferente de você.

\- Em que sentido?

\- Em qualquer sentido, Harry! Enfim, eu só queria que você me desculpasse antes que eu fosse embora.

\- Isso não vai acontecer. Pelo menos não até você saber o que é amar de verdade.

\- Você é o leigo em relacionamentos aqui.

\- Não é o que todos dizem.

\- Eu não me importo com todos.

Quando Harry ameaçou fechar a porta, Zayn o parou:

\- Mas as chaves estão aqui - ele entregou-as ao de cabelos ondulados. - Minha mãe vem pegá-las qualquer dia. 

\- Não se preocupe com isso.

\- Eu não vou. Então... Então eu vou indo. Liam está me esperando em frente ao prédio.

\- Liam?

\- James Payne. 

O moreno sorriu, pegando a mochila e as malas que possuía com ele e seguiu para o elevador. Harry fechou a porta, confuso depois do que acabou de acontecer.

E a noite ainda nem havia chegado.


	14. Birthday Apparel

\- Copos roxos?

\- Não tinham copos vermelhos na loja.

\- Mas eu queria copos iguais aos dos filmes.

\- Copos roxos são legais também. 

\- Mas não são vermelhos.

\- Silêncio ou eu vou te bater igual aos valentões dos filmes.

A festa nem tinha começado direito e os organizadores - entre outros termos, Harry e Niall - estavam bem estressados. Não havia bebida o suficiente - Liam espalhou para pessoas DEMAIS - e nada de o DJ chegar - enquanto isso, estava tocando música eletrônica do celular de Mike. Bem, pelo menos as pessoas que estavam ali se divertiam mais que nunca.

\- Tudo sobre controle - Leigh chegou perto de Harry e Niall e sorriu. - Mas, Niall, não tenho muita certeza sobre a sua piscina.

\- Merda - o irlandês subiu na ponta dos pés e conseguiu enxergar a piscina através das portas de vidro. - Não, não pode se o que eu estou vendo.

\- O pior é que é sim.

\- Merda.

Niall seguiu para a piscina, deixando Harry e Leigh por si mesmos.

\- Isso aqui está pior que a creche em que os meus primos ficam o dia todo.

\- Maldita festa de 18 anos - Harry resmungou. - É muita gente em um lugar só, Leigh. Vou desmaiar.

\- Espere até dar meia-noite, Olhos Verdes. Espere.

\- Nem me fale sobre isso, porq...

Então, Harry visualizou a estrela da noite. Louis estava no meio da pista de dança, perdido, olhando de um lado para o outro e fazendo careta por causa da música alta. Usava uma camisa preta com um enorme símbolo das Relíquias da Morte, uma calça jeans escura e um par branco de Vans. Depois de muito tempo, o topete estava ali também.

\- Oh, você está aí - Louis achou Harry e o abraçou. - Feliz aniversário! 

\- E você está aqui - o mais novo o abraçou de volta. - Eu pensei que você não viria por um instante.

\- Claro que eu viria, Harry. Eu tinha que entregar o presente.

\- Presente? 

\- Presente.

O de olhos azuis entregou uma pequena caixa para o aniversariante. Ela era preta e tinha uma fita azul turquesa.

\- O que é isso? Um anel de casamento?

Ambos riram.

\- Dá pra abrir logo, Harold?

"Harold", Harry pensou. E sorriu. E abriu a caixinha. 

\- NÃO - ele deu um pulo. - MAS... COMO... EU... ACHO QUE EU VOU VOMITAR, ACHO QUE...

\- Você gostou? - Louis deu uma risadinha. 

\- Quem não gostaria de dois ingressos pra ir a uma palestra da J.K. Rowling na Universidade de Cambridge?

\- Que bom que você gost...

\- Como... Como você conseguiu? 

\- Se lembra de quando eu disse que o meu tio era psicólogo? Então... Ele tem uns amigos em Cambridge. 

\- Meu. Deus. Do. Céu.

\- Exatamente. 

Harry passou mais algum tempo admirando os ingressos. Sorriu. Sorriu de novo. Sorriu mais uma vez. Riu. Louis apenas admirou o brilho de criança no olhar dele. 

De repente, a música que estava tocando parou. Todos olharam na direção de um pequeno palco que estava montado dentro da casa, próximo à pista de dança. O DJ tinha acabado de chegar, agora colocando músicas de verdade. 

\- Ele não acertou o endereço de primeira - Mike pulou em cima de Harry e o agarrou como um coala. - A casa do Niall é realmente bem longe.

\- Mike, eu tenho cara de árvore? - Harry sorriu, guardando a caixinha com os ingressos no bolso. Tentou soltar-se de Mike. - Droga, você parece um sanguessuga. 

\- Talvez eu seja um sanguessuga. 

O de cabelo azul tentou morder o de olhos verdes.

\- Você sabe que sanguessugas sugam, não sabe? 

\- Eu nunca fui bom em Biologia. 

\- Harry... - Louis chamou, e então Harry percebeu que ele ainda estava ali. Mike já fez cara feia. 

\- Oh, eu pensava que você tinha ido dançar. 

\- Não é isso. 

\- Louis, qual é o problema? 

O de olhos azuis, tremendo, apontou o dedo indicador para onde Niall conversava com dois caras. A expressão no rosto do loiro era ilegível.

Mas Harry conheceu aquele cabelo cor-de-rosa de algum lugar.

Era o velho amigo de Louis que eles encontraram na London Bridge há algum tempo. Era Ianny.

\- Antes de vocês me acusarem de qualquer coisa - Niall correu até eles, deixando os outros dois conversando entre si. - Não fui eu. Ianny me disse que viu no meu Facebook, mas eu não postei nada sobre a festa.

\- Liam - Harry disse. - Liam postou sobre a festa e marcou quase todo mundo da Chester.

\- Que droga, cara. Louis, está tudo bem?

Louis balançou a cabeça, mudo. 

\- Qual é o problema? Você falou com o Ianny normalmente na London Bridge. 

\- Harry, o outro cara.

\- Como assim, Niall? O outro cara?

\- O outro cara é o Connor.

\- Connor? Meu Deus, como assim? O que ele está fazendo aqui?

\- Ele disse que o Louis sabia. 

\- Ele disse que já estava em Holmes Chapel, só isso - Louis interrompeu, aparentemente chateado. - E foi uma mensagem de texto. Eu nem respondi.

\- E ele também disse que quer falar com você, Louis. Uma coisa urgente.

\- Eu só queria sair urgentemente daqui. 

\- Não - Harry segurou a mão de Louis, que ainda estava tremendo. Os olhos azuis encontraram os verdes. - Eu vou com você.

\- Tem certeza? - ele perguntou baixinho. 

\- Absoluta. Vamos?

\- Você não vai - Mike sussurrou para Harry. - Você não vai.

\- Por que não? 

\- Ele pode muito bem se virar sozinho, Harry. Não se lembra de quando você superou a merda que ele fez sozinho?

\- Sozinho? Eu nunca superei nada sozinho, Mike. Você estava comigo. 

Sem dizer mais nada e ainda de mãos dadas, Harry e Louis andaram com passos lentos em direção a Connor e Ianny.

Estavam quase lá.

Estavam perto demais.

Estavam ali. Estavam com eles. 

Connor era a definição perfeita de um sonho. Boa altura, cabelo loiro, nariz fino, olhos verdes-azulados, sorriso perfeito e músculos na medida, tudo combinado em um poço de simpatia. Como não se apaixonar? 

\- Louis Tomlinson - ele sorriu. Abraçou-o. - Há quanto tempo - largou-o. Virou-se para Harry. - E você deve ser o namorado apresentável.

\- Harry Styles. - o de olhos verdes sorriu forçado, estendendo o braço para um aperto de mão com Connor, que sorriu ainda mais. 

\- Você é o dono na festa? Parabéns, cara!

\- Obrigado.

\- Então, Louis, ainda bem que nos encontramos. Eu precisava muito falar com você. 

\- Precisava? - Louis balançou a cabeça.

\- Posso falar?

\- Você não quer ficar sozinho com ele? - Harry franziu as sobrancelhas. Ele esperava o pior.

\- Não, Harry. O que eu tenho pra falar não é segredo.

\- Isso é bom - o de olhos azuis implicou. - Comparado com... 

\- Olha, Louis - Connor se aproximou mais dos dois. - Eu queria pedir perdão. Queria mesmo. Não foi justo o que eu fiz com você há algum tempo, nem um pouco justo. E, mesmo que não me perdoe, quero que saiba que você foi uma das melhores coisas que aconteceu pra mim naquela época. Eu só não soube reconhecer.

\- Eu não... Eu não entendo.

\- Eu não estou aqui só pra falar isso, obviamente. Não quero que haja ressentimentos quando você for pro meu casamento.

\- Casamento?

Connor sorriu, tirando uma caixinha do bolso e entregando a Louis, que abriu-a. Dentro, uma pequena barra de chocolate e os nomes grafados _Connor Joseph Wales & Samantha Anne Smith_, além da data, do horário e do lugar. Assim como o que segurava o objeto, Harry estava boquiaberto. 

\- Você não veio aqui pra...? - Louis sorriu, deixando uma lágrima molhar o rosto. - Eu pensava que você...

\- Que eu queria desgraçar ainda mais a sua vida? Não, eu não sou mais assim - Connor sorriu. - Eu soube que era a hora quando você estava de namorado novo. Ir pro Canadá sozinho é um saco, pode acreditar. 

\- Connor... Obrigado. Obrigado por vir até aqui, por pedir perdão, por me convidar pro seu casamento. Casamento! Quem diria? 

\- Sam me mudou. Ela me incentivou a falar com você, sabia?

\- Sério?

\- Muito sério. Por falar em sério, não se preocupe com as passagens. Eu já paguei tudo. 

\- Não. Brinca.

\- Não estou brincando. Você nunca foi brincadeira pra mim, ok? 

\- Ok, Connor. Obrigado.

\- De nada, Louis. Você merece. Ianny... Vamos?

\- Mas a música é tão boa - Ianny dançou. - Tem que ser agora?

\- Eu tenho que embarcar de manhã cedo. O que você acha?

\- Tudo bem.

Porém, antes que eles fossem embora, Louis puxou Ianny e perguntou:

\- Por que você não me contou do casamento?

\- Eu queria que você se surpreendesse com ele - o de cabelo cor-de-rosa sorriu. - E eu consegui.

\- Eu quase desmaiei na pista de dança.

\- Quem nunca?

**Algumas horas depois...**

\- Não acredito que todo mundo dormiu aqui. 

\- No chão da sala.

\- E também não acredito que estamos de pé a essa hora. 

\- São umas sete, não é?

\- Deve ser. Meu celular descarregou, não tenho como saber.

\- É...

\- É...

Louis e Harry caminhavam pela trilha da casa de Niall, que, por sinal, mais parecia um sítio. Eles imaginaram como a casa da família Horan na Irlanda seria. Provavelmente, ocuparia toda a área de Mullingar.

\- Harry...

\- Sim?

\- Eu só quero fazer isso durar. 

Eles pararam. Ficaram frente a frente.

\- O quê? 

\- O relacionamento que queremos ter.

Aquilo quebrou o coração de Harry em três pedaços.

\- E você não pode fazer isso durar? 

\- Antes de ontem, eu tinha certeza de que não poderia.

\- E agora? 

\- Agora... Depois do que ele me disse, talvez eu mereça que você me ame. 

Harry sorriu.

\- Não bastou só eu dizer? 

\- Você sabe que não, Harry. Eu ainda estava muito apegado ao meu passado. 

\- Estava?

\- É... Acho que não estou mais - Louis acariciou o rosto de Harry com as duas mãos, sorrindo. - E eu sinto muito por perceber isso agora.

\- Tudo em seu tempo, Louis.

\- Ninguém nunca vai te merecer, sabia? Eu já disse is...

Então, o de olhos verdes roubou um beijo do de olhos azuis, que ergueu as sobrancelhas e sorriu ainda mais. Antes eu pudesse falar qualquer coisa, o celular de Harry vibrou. Havia acabado de chegar uma mensagem de Mike.

_"Acabei de ver tudo. Acabei de ir embora também. Não fala comigo hoje, ok? Amanhã eu vou estar melhor."_

_"Ah, e desculpa por atrapalhar."_

\- Quem é, Harry?

\- Mike. 

\- Oh, meu Deus... O Mike...

\- Calma, Louis, não é tão complicado assim. 

\- Mas vocês estavam juntos! 

\- Não exatamente.

\- Isso é algum tipo de brincadeira?

\- Não, isso é um relacionamento aberto.

\- Ahn?

\- Eu te explico melhor no caminho pra casa.

Harry estendeu a mão para Louis, que a segurou sem hesitar. Os dois sorriram um para o outro e continuaram a explorar o lugar.

**No dia seguinte...**

Harry bateu na porta do quarto do hotel em que Mike estava morando por um tempo. Era tudo pago pela Universidade de Chester, uma vez que ele tinha bolsa de estudos, e o lugar não era de nada ruim. Para Holmes Chapel, quase um hotel cinco estrelas.

Droga, ele não ia aparecer?

Ele tinha morrido lá dentro? 

Ele pegou um navio e foi para a Austrália? 

\- Bom dia - Mike abriu a porta de uma vez, assustando Harry. - Eu vi você pelo olho mágico.

\- Estou pensando seriamente em estudar mais e ter uma bolsa de estudos - o de olhos verdes brincou. - Não me diga que tem uma banheira aqui. 

\- E tem.

\- Desgraçado. 

Eles riram.

\- Então... Você veio falar comigo sobre ontem?

\- Exatamente... Eu não queria te deixar sem explicação.

\- Você não me deve explicação, Harry.

\- Eu acho que sim. 

\- Entenda uma coisa - o de cabelo azul respirou fundo. - Por mais que eu sinta ciúmes de você, não tenho o direito de te privar. Eu estava nessa pra te ajudar, não pra te julgar, entende? 

\- Então...?

\- Olha, Harry, eu tenho um namorado. Eu amo ele mais que amo pintar o meu cabelo, e a idéia de ter um relacionamento aberto é justamente não se pegar a ninguém. Eu não posso me apegar a você.

\- Quer dizer que não está chateado pelo que aconteceu?

\- Um pouco, vou admitir. Mas não posso, entende? Aliás, eu estou tão feliz por você...

\- Feliz? Por mim? Eu pensava que você odiava o Louis.

Mike fitou o chão.

\- A minha viagem de volta está marcada pra semana que vem.

Harry arregalou os olhos.

\- O quê? Tão rápido?

\- Não somos totalmente privilegiados, sabe? 

\- Não. Brinca.

\- E não estou. Enfim, eu estou feliz porque estava com medo de ir embora e deixar você sozinho. Você podia, sei lá, se matar.

\- Você não é tão importante assim.

\- Cala a boca.

Mike empurrou Harry, que o empurrou de volta. Continuaram com a brincadeira violenta por um tempo, até que uma velhinha saiu do quarto ao lado e eles agiram como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Assim que a perderam de vista, começaram a rir. O australiano se virou para o outro:

\- Eu te amo. Obrigada por ser meu objeto sexual durante a minha estadia em Holmes Chapel. Eeeeeeeeu te amo.

\- Imbecil - Harry bateu nele. - Mas eu também te amo.

\- Bom saber.

\- Mudando o assunto... Você vai pra American Apparel hoje?

\- Claro que vou. E você?

\- Vou sim. O estranho é que o Niall insistiu muito pra todo mundo não faltar, inclusive os vendedores do outro turno.

\- Talvez a American Apparel já esteja no nome dele, não sei. Não faço a mínima idéia.

\- Veremos.

\- Ah, e o Louis vai também.

\- Por que você está me avisando?

\- Não sei...

\- Não se preocupe, ok? Eu não vou matar ele e guardar o corpo no provador.

\- Você me deu medo agora.

\- Eu sei.

**Mais tarde, na American Apparel...**

A loja estava lotada, possivelmente mais lotada do que nunca. Harry, Jesy, Liam, Mike e os outros vendedores estavam embasbacado, os queixos quase atingindo o chão. 

\- Eu não sabia que tinha tanta gente assim em Holmes Chapel - Liam se pronunciou. - Isso é assustador pra caralho. 

\- Niall tem tantos amigos assim? - Jesy cruzou os braços. - Tenho certeza que é a população de Holmes Chapel toda. 

\- Ei, respeitem Holmes Chapel - Harry sorriu. - Eu não sei o que diabos está acontecendo também. 

\- Todo mundo aqui menos o Niall e a Jade - Mike notou. - Eles devem estar se comendo nos fundos e a gente tendo que atender esse tanto de gente. 

\- O que está acontecendo? - Louis se aproximou, segurando uma calça vermelha. Perrie e Leigh também, e elas tinham o mesmo olhar de filhotinho perdido na mudança. 

De repente, Niall apareceu em cima de uma das bancadas no meio da loja. Ele gritou, pedindo silêncio, e o barulho imperdoável do lugar cessou. Agora, o irlandês era o centro das atenções. Jade estava batendo furiosamente nas pernas dele para que o namorado descesse.

\- GENTE - Niall continuou gritando. - Eu sei que a maioria de vocês estão aqui porque eu pedi, outros estão comprando, outros ainda estão escolhendo as roupas pra comprar, mas... Mas, bem, prestem atenção. 

\- Niall, desce já daí! - a namorada mandou.

\- Jade... 

\- Niall?

O irlandês se ajoelhou e pegou nas duas mãos da garota, que estava tremendo de tão nervosa.

\- Casa comigo?


	15. English Love Apparel

**Alguns dias depois...**

\- Eu vou com você, Harry. 

\- Não precisa.

\- Mas eu quero.

\- Louis, acho melhor não. 

Harry e Louis jogavam FIFA no novo XBOX do mais novo, que ele ganhou de aniversário de Niall (vantagens de ter um amigo irlandês mais que rico) e, enquanto isso, também discutiam sobre a carona que Mike havia pedido para ir ao aeroporto.

\- Por quê? - o de olhos azuis resmungou, mexendo o controle de um lado para o outro. - Não me diga que você acha que eu odeio o Mike. 

\- Odiar? - o outro balançou a cabeça. - Não, não mesmo. É que... Deixa pra lá.

\- Eu não tenho ciúmes dele, Harry. Quer dizer, sim, eu tenho um pouquinho, mas ele só estava com você porque eu estava sendo um idiota. 

\- Você não foi um idiota, só estava confuso.

\- Tentar diminuir a minha culpa não vai funcionar. Enfim...

\- Por favor, Louis? 

\- Harry...

\- Louie? Lou? Louisinho? Lewis? 

\- Lewis mais uma vez e você dorme no sofá.

\- Mas o apartamento é meu. 

\- O apartamento também é meu desde que eu vim morar aqui.

\- Por falar nisso. Quem está morando na sua casa agora?

\- Não sei bem, um tal de Nick. Niall que negociou tudo, até porque eu não gostei dele de cara. 

\- Por quê? 

\- Ele disse que é seu amigo no Facebook e que me viu nas trezentas fotos que você postou. 

\- Só por isso? 

\- Óbvio que não. Nick também falou que eu tenho sorte. E por quê? Ele estava na sua festa de 18 anos. 

\- Eu juro que não me lembro dele.

\- Tanto faz, tanto faz. Ninguém fala do meu bebê. 

De repente, Louis largou o controle, pulou em cima de Harry e o beijou, tudo em questão de milésimos de segundos. 

\- Você anda muito meloso ultimamente - o de olhos verdes sorriu. - "Bebê"? 

\- Momento de fraqueza.

\- Ah, é? 

Antes de o mais novo (possivelmente) tirar/arrancar a camisa do mais velho, este segurou as duas mãos gigantes com as pequenas que tinha. A diferença de tamanho apenas se tornava mais visível com o passar do tempo, mas ambos amavam isso. Era como se eles se encaixassem. 

\- Você tem que pegar o Mike no hotel - Louis sorriu, beijando os lábios alheios mais uma vez e voltando para o seu lugar no sofá. - Já é hora. 

\- Já? 

\- São dez da noite. 

\- JESUS CRISTO LOUIS COMO VOCÊ NÃO ME DISSE ANTES E AGORA MEU DEUS ONDE ESTÃO AS MINHAS BOTAS? 

Louis começou a rir, jogou as botas de Harry, que estavam próximas a ele, e procurou a chave da porta. Quando a achou, a entregou para o garoto estressado, que o beijou e saiu correndo. Harry ainda estava com o carro de Zayn, já que, por um milagre, a mãe do mesmo nunca viera pegar. 

Porém, entrar no carro, ou apenas ver o carro em si, trazia muitas das lembranças que Harry gostaria de esquecer. Queria muito excluir o ex melhor amigo de sua vida, queria mesmo, mas era simplesmente impossível. Por mais que Zayn fosse a pior pessoa do mundo (e não era), por mais que ele tivesse atitudes hediondas (e não tinha), não deixava de ser quem conhecia Harry melhor. Ninguém pode jogar fora anos e anos de amizade por causa de uma... Briguinha de nada... Certo? 

Harry já estava na estrada para buscar Mike quando o telefone começou a tocar. O susto foi tão grande que ele quase bateu o carro. 

\- Mãe? - ele atendeu. - Eu falei com você ontem, não?

\- Eu quero conversar com você, Harold.

\- Sobre?

\- Algumas coisas.

\- Ah, mãe, eu já pedi desculpa por não ter contado sobre o aniversário. De qualquer jeito, pegaria mal se a senhora fosse.

\- Não é só sobre isso. Estou indo para o seu apartamento.

\- Eu acabei de sair, tenho que deixar um amigo no aeroporto de Londres.

\- Você sempre arranja uma desculpa, não é?

\- Desligando, mãe, te amo, não me mate. 

E Harry o fez, colocando o celular no bolso. Logo, chegou em frente ao hotel de Mike e viu que ele já estava esperando, sentado na única mala que levaria consigo. 

\- Oooooooi - Mike falou, entrando no carro e fechando a porta. - Notou algo de diferente?

\- Não, imagina - Harry sorriu. - Quantas cores têm no seu cabelo?

\- Roxo, rosa, azul... Ficou bom, certo?

\- Perfeito.

\- Agora conte uma novidade.

\- Você não é tão estúpido assim.

\- Obrigado, Styles.

\- Ao seu dispor.

**Umas quatro horas depois, no aeroporto de Londres...**

\- Não vou pedir desculpa por te tirar da cama, você sabe.

\- Eu estava jogando FIFA.

\- Não estou falando disso.

\- Mike...

Harry e Mike estavam em frente à porta do embarque, se despedindo. Já estava na hora de rir.

\- Brincadeira - o de cabelo colorido deu risada. - Mas você está bem?

\- Acho que sim. Ele acabou de se mudar pro meu apartamento. 

\- Isso é bom.

\- Mesmo?

\- Claro, Harry. Por que acha que eu não estou feliz por você? 

O de olhos verdes apertou os lábios e encarou o outro por alguns instantes.

\- Eu sinto muito que as coisas não tenham funcionado entre a gente.

\- Harry, eu tenho um...

\- Eu sei que você tem um namorado, Mike, mas mesmo assim... Foi tão de repente que tudo aconteceu, e...

\- HARRY, PRESTA ATENÇÃO!

Todos em volta olharam para os dois. Harry se encolheu um pouco.

\- Se não estivesse nada bem, eu diria - Mike gentilmente colocou as mãos no rosto de Harry. - Eu estou feliz porque você está feliz. Não foi só um caso de verão pra mim, foi mais que isso. Somos amigos acima de tudo, entendeu?

\- Entendi.

\- Além de que você me rendeu a música perfeita.

\- A música perfeita?

\- Sim, mas não posso dar detalhes ainda. Tenho que ir.

\- Já? Eu vou sentir a sua falta.

\- Eu também. 

Surpreendendo Harry, Mike se aproximou mais um pouco dele e o beijou como nunca antes. Ele não reagiu, é claro. Ele não podia reagir. Talvez aquela fosse a última vez que se vissem pessoalmente. Louis entenderia. Era um beijo de despedida.

\- Adeus, Mike. 

\- Adeus, _my english love affair_.

Então, Mike finalmente atravessou a porta de embarque.

**Outras horas depois...**

\- LOUIS! LOUIS? CHEGUEI EM CASA!

\- HARRY!

Louis correu para pular nos braços de Harry, que quase caiu no chão, mas conseguiu segurá-lo. Começando uma intensa sessão de beijos, o mais alto carregou o outro até o quarto escuro, jogando-o com força na cama. Porém, Louis gritou, caiu no chão e pediu (pelo amor de Deus) para que Harry ligasse a luz. 

\- Mãe? - os olhos verdes encaram a mulher de braços cruzados e sentada na cama. Ela estava abismada. - Como você entrou aqui?

\- Eu tenho a cópia das chaves - Anne franziu as sobrancelhas, como se fosse algo mais que óbvio. - Esperei Louis sair para comprar alguma coisa na lojinha aqui em frente. 

\- Você não tem o direito de...

\- Nem você tem o direito de esconder isso de mim.

Ela apontou para Louis, que ainda estava caído no chão e tinha os olhos azuis esbugalhados. 

\- Você me critica até se eu respirar fora do ritmo - Harry cruzou os braços. - O que esperava?

\- Você tem uma idéia muito errada de mim, Harold.

\- Você também, mãe. Mas, já que insiste, sim, tudo que viu aqui é verdade. Eu amo o Louis, eu sou gay, eu não me vejo com ninguém mais no mundo. 

\- Mas... E a Caroline? 

\- Nós tínhamos oito anos e, pra ser sincero, eu fingia gostar da menina por causa das bonecas dela.

\- E a Taylor?

\- Por causa da maquiagem dela. Época que eu gostava de Tokyo Hotel...

\- E a...

\- Mãe, por favor, acho que já deu pra entender. 

A mulher abaixou a cabeça. Harry pendeu a cabeça para o lado, sem entender por que, e então viu que ela estava chorando. Era a única reação que ele não esperava da mãe. 

\- Harry - Louis finalmente falou e olhou para Anne. - Você pode sair e fechar a porta do quarto?

\- Mas...

\- Eu gostaria muito muito muito de um chá agora. Por favor?

\- Ahn... Tudo bem.

\- Obrigado. Prometo que não vai demorar.

Então, silenciosamente, o mais novo saiu do quarto e trancou a porta. Tentou ouvir através dela, mas eles conversavam em um tom baixo demais para que fossem ouvidos. Ambos o conheciam muito bem.

Anne e Louis saíram do quarto antes que Harry pudesse terminar o chá. Ela apenas sorriu para o filho, que estava na cozinha, e foi embora. O de olhos azuis se aproximou do de olhos verdes. 

\- Basicamente - Louis abraçou Harry. - A sua mãe se culpa por nunca ter percebido e assim nunca ter ajudado e se sente meio negligente e apesar de gostar muito de mim tem uma certa inveja do jeito que você me olha. Ah, e ela meio que suspeitava desde o episódio do carro. Zayn tinha contado que estávamos muuuuito próximos.

\- Bem típico dela - Harry sorriu, balançando a cabeça. - Entrar em apartamentos alheios sem permissão também.

Louis olhou feio.

\- Brincadeira. Eu vou falar com ela depois.

\- Promete?

\- Prometo.

\- Ótimo, porque, você sabe, pelo menos ela não acha que ser gay é um tipo de doença contagiosa. 

\- Como assim?

\- Pelo menos a sua mãe quer ajeitar as coisas, quer ajudar você, quer conversar com você. Eu não falo com a minha há um bom tempo.

\- Louis... Também não é assim. Por mais que as mães sejam bem estranhas, elas amam de verdade.

\- Mães de verdade não são indiferentes com seus filhos. É assim.

\- Louis?

\- Sim?

\- Você vai ter aulas no fim de semana?

\- Acho que não, por quê?

\- Nós podíamos andar de carro por aí.

\- Viajar de carro?

\- Ahnram.

\- Faz tempo que eu não viajo assim... Fechado. Para onde?

\- Para encontrar alguém bem especial. 

\- Especial? Harry, você não quer me matar no meio do mato e deixar meu corpo lá, certo?

\- Eu quero o seu corpo em outro lugar, Louis. 

\- Na mesa de jantar?

\- Não, eu ia falar na ca...

\- Cala a boca.

Louis beijou Harry e o puxou para a sala, onde experimentariam coisas novas naquela noite. Porém, tomaram cuidado para que os dois convites de casamento que receberam estivessem são e salvos na bancada da cozinha. Muitos acontecimentos interessantes estavam por vir, mais interessantes do que eles próprios imaginavam.


	16. The Last Apparel

**Alguns meses depois...**

\- Eu não quero que você vá.

\- Nem eu, mas...

\- Sim, eu sei. A Broadway sempre foi o seu sonho.

Harry e Louis estavam em um restaurante no interior do aeroporto de Londres, aguardando o embarque do mais velho para os Estados Unidos. Ele finalmente havia acabado de se formar e seria mais reconhecido com o diploma. Finalmente.

\- Você promete que vai pra lá quando se formar também? - Louis segurou as mãos de Harry, que estavam sentados à mesa um ao lado do outro. - Promete?

\- Eu iria agora - o de olhos verdes deu um sorriso triste. - Mas eu seria muito egoísta se fosse e deixasse certas pessoas aqui. 

\- Egoísta? Não se ache, Harold. 

Eles riram. Entrelaçaram os dedos.

\- Preciso que me prometa uma coisa também.

\- Qualquer coisa.

\- Não se encontre com o Zayn quando estiver lá. Não mesmo.

Louis franziu as sobrancelhas.

\- Você não soube?

\- Soube do quê?

\- Zayn postou no Facebook que vai morar em Paris agora. É até por isso que o Liam vai passar as férias lá. Niall não disse nada? 

\- Eu não tenho falado muito com o Niall desde que a Jade foi internada às pressas. Quem diria que gêmeos dessem tanto trabalho...

\- Ela não estava melhor?

\- Depois daquele último desmaio, acharam melhor deixar a Jade no hospital. Niall não sai de lá.

\- Droga, acho que não vou estar aqui pro casamento.

\- Eles vão entender, Louis, não se preocupe. Pelo menos fomos ao do Connor.

\- Sim, fomos! Eu não imaginava que o Canadá era tão bonito. 

\- E eu não imaginava que ficaria com muita vontade de casar. 

Harry piscou para Louis, que sorriu timidamente. 

\- Você ficaria ótimo em um vestido de noiva, Harry.

\- Engraçadinho.

\- Não me diga que esse é o seu sonho.

\- Você sabe qual é o meu verdadeiro sonho.

\- Não, eu não sei.

\- Quer que eu repita, não quer?

\- Se insiste.

\- Ah, Louis...

\- Repita.

\- Tudo bem. O meu sonho é acordar ao seu lado todos os dias, beijar você, me levantar, acordar as crianças, colocar a comida do cachorro, tomar banho, me vestir, descer as escadas, encontrar o café da manhã pronto, dirigir até...

\- Ei, quem vai fazer o café da manhã?

\- Você, não?

\- Eu? Por que eu?

\- Por que você não pode fazer o café da manhã enquanto eu acordo as crianças e coloco a comida do cachorro?

\- Estrelas não acordam cedo.

\- Ah, é claro, eu tinha me esquecido disso. Se eu não tivesse acordado hoje...

\- Estou brincando, Harry.

\- Eu sei. 

Louis sorriu e descansou a cabeça no ombro de Harry. Eles permaneceram assim por um longo período de silêncio, antes que o garçom chegasse e anotasse o pedido; apenas dois refrigerantes, já que não tinham esse tempo todo disponível. 

\- Harry, eu estou com medo - o de olhos azuis choramingou, encarando o copo cheio de Coca-Cola. - E se nada der certo?

\- Tudo vai dar certo - o mais novo beijou a bochecha do outro. - Eu sei que vai. Digo, você até aprendeu a controlar aquele probleminha, lembra?

\- Sim, mas quem me ajudou a voltar a falar com a minha mãe foi você. Se não tivesse me enganado dizendo que íamos visitar os seus primos, eu não iria.

\- E deu tudo certo, não deu? A sua família gostou de mim.

\- Eles amaram você.

\- Tudo bem, me amaram. 

\- Esse é o problema, Harry.

\- Como assim?

\- Eu sinto que... Eu sinto que não consigo fazer nada sem você por perto. É como se você fizesse parte de mim, sabe? 

\- Eu sinto a mesma coisa.

\- Não, Harry, você não é tão dependente quanto eu. 

\- Você está falando isso por causa do Mike? 

\- Falando nele... Fique longe de australianos.

\- Louis! 

\- Acho que você tem um fetiche por australianos, só isso. 

\- Eu tenho um fetiche por você.

Louis revirou os olhos. Harry sorriu.

\- Eu não tenho ciúmes do Mike.

\- Percebe-se.

\- Acreditando ou não, é a verdade. Não se lembra da vez que conversamos por Skype?

\- Você não queria falar com ele.

\- Porque eu tinha acabado de sair do banho. 

\- Tudo bem, tanto faz. Vamos falar do seu apartamento em Nova York.

\- Ah, ele é perfeito. Não como o nosso, mas perfeito. 

\- Ele vai ser nosso daqui a algum tempo. Não vai demorar, eu prometo.

\- Acho que não, porque o apartamento também é da minha amiga. Vai ser meio estranho.

\- A sua amiga? Que amiga?

\- Conheci ela quando eu tive a chance de atuar na Broadway e estraguei tudo. Cher. Ela é bem legal.

\- Ela não indica perigo?

\- Não, Harry, que nojo. Você sabe do que eu gosto. 

Louis beijou Harry. Harry beijou Louis em retorno. As pessoas ao redor começaram a olhar feio para os dois, que riram e pararam. 

\- Harry, preciso avisar que pedi para que a Jesy ficasse de olho em você. 

\- Sério?

\- E a Perrie e a Leigh e o Liam e o Niall... Mas a Jesy principalmente.

\- Ela vai se preocupar bem mais com o novo namorado, George. George. Odeio esse nome.

\- Você odeia todos que vão trabalhar na American Apparel? 

\- Não exatamente...

\- Ele é australiano?

\- Louis!

\- Foi só uma pergunta básica.

\- Não, Louis, ele é inglês. Mais inglês que eu e você juntos. Pronto?

\- Ótimo. 

\- Ótimo.

_Passageiros do vôo AM567 de Londres para Nova York, por favor apresentar passagem, documentos e passaporte no portão D._

\- Merda, é o meu vôo - Louis se encolheu na cadeira. - Merda.

\- Vamos, eu levo você até lá - Harry segurou a sua mão mais uma vez. - Vai dar tudo certo, ok? Tudo vai ficar bem... Ok?

\- Ok.

\- Muito bem, Lou. Deixa eu pegar a sua mochila. 

\- Não precisa disso, Harry.

\- Está pesada demais pra você. 

Sem dizer mais nada, o de olhos verdes pegou a mochila do chão e se levantou, fazendo com que o de olhos azuis balançasse a cabeça e sorrisse. Eles andaram o longo caminho até a entrada para o embarque de vôos internacionais, e o andaram de mãos dadas, nunca soltas. Nunca.

De repente, no meio do caminho, Louis sorriu. Não foi um sorriso qualquer, mas um que fez Harry parar e encará-lo.

\- O que foi? - Harry perguntou, franzindo as sobrancelhas. 

\- Acabei de me lembrar da vez em que nos conhecemos. "Olá! Posso te ajudar?"

\- "Não, eu só estou dando uma olhada."

\- Então você disse que era engraçado porque todos já queriam a coleção de inverno, que eu era novo na cidade.

\- "Eu sou novo na cidade, mas ela não é nova pra mim."

\- Eu disse mesmo isso? 

\- Coisa de artista.

\- Eu estava nervoso, ok?

\- Eu também, ué. Até comecei a falar francês.

\- Falar francês é um charme.

\- Não quando você só sabe umas quatro frases. 

Louis empurrou Harry e os dois seguiram para a entrada do embarque com a mesma brincadeira, na qual pareciam crianças inquietas. O caminho era mais curto do que imaginavam e, ao chegar lá, a expressão deles mudou completamente.

\- Acho que é hora - Louis encolheu os ombros. Uma lágrima molhou o rosto. - E eu odeio essa hora.

\- Mas, antes que você vá, eu preciso perguntar uma coisa.

\- O quê?

\- Se lembra daquele dia no carro, quando eu prometi que seria o melhor amigo que você já teve? 

\- Óbvio que sim. 

\- Então - Harry sorriu e tentou segurar o choro. - Missão cumprida? 

O de olhos azuis abraçou forte o de olhos verdes. Permaneceram assim por mais algum tempo, antes que chamassem pelos passageiros daquele vôo novamente.

\- Se eu disser que sim - Louis se soltou de Harry. - Você vai relaxar e não tentar mais, então... Não, missão não cumprida.

\- Inteligente - Harry acariciou o rosto de Louis. - Eu te amo. Eu te amo muito, ok? Não se esqueça disso. Nunca esqueça.

\- Eu também te amo. Ainda temos um longo caminho até que a missão esteja cumprida, certo?

\- Mais que certo. Boa viagem, Louis.

\- Obrigado. 

\- Me ligue quando chegar.

\- Eu vou ligar, idiota.

\- E também me mande as fotos do apartamento novo.

\- Harry, você é pior que os meus pais.

\- Sempre.

Então, eles deram um longo beijo, e outro, e outro, e outro... E os passageiros foram chamados mais uma vez. Louis sorriu pela última vez e entrou para o embarque, acenando para Harry, que esperava que ele voltasse. Esperava que ele percebesse que não viveria longe do outro. Esperava que ele, não sei, fizesse o avião parar. Esperava que ele aparecesse de surpresa assim que o outro dessa meia-volta para ir embora. Entretanto, isso não aconteceu e Louis apenas embarcou para os Estados Unidos, e Harry apenas embarcou de volta para casa no carro de Zayn.

**No final das contas...**

Desde que chegou para viver o sonho americano, Louis fez tantas audições para peças que perdeu a conta. Tragédias, comédias, farsas, dramas, autos, musicais... De início, nada deu certo. Não deu certo até Harry finalmente terminar o curso de Literatura Inglesa e ir para os Estados Unidos, onde ambos arranjaram emprego em uma escola da região. Eles pretendem se casar assim que conseguirem comprar a casa própria.

Atualmente, depois de fazer sucesso na América e na Europa, Zayn está trabalhando como modelo no Japão. É o preferido da maioria das revistas e marcas famosas pelo mundo, o que deixa Liam muito orgulhoso, apesar de não estarem mais juntos. Quando passou as férias em Paris com Zayn, Liam conheceu outra modelo, Sophia, e os dois se deram bem logo de cara. Zayn não gostou muito, mas gostava bem mais das festas e das bebidas.

Não demorou muito tempo para que Mike voltasse para a Inglaterra, ainda que, desta vez, estivesse em turnê com a banda do namorado. O single English Love Affair, baseado em seu curto relacionamento com Harry, virou hit mundial e abriu muitas portas para eles. Louis não curtiu muito essa idéia, mas, enfim, era música. Ainda cursando na Universidade de Chester, Jesy, Perrie e Leigh abriram para a banda de Mike e começaram a ter milhões de visualizações na internet.

Apesar da gravidez complicada, Jade teve os gêmeos e tudo voltou ao normal. Ela e Niall fizeram um rápido casamento depois disso, no qual Harry ainda estava em Holmes Chapel para ver. O irlandês continuou na cidade, tomando conta da American Apparel agora dele, e a morena voltou a estudar (a mãe cuida dos bebês enquanto ela não está).

A amizade de Harry e Zayn foi restabelecida no dia em que se encontraram coincidentemente em Nova York. Desculparam-se e abraçaram-se - a dupla dinâmica estava finalmente de volta, apesar da distância. É bom lembrar que Zayn prometeu ajudar Louis em seu caminho para o estrelato, uma vez que a peça de um amigo ainda não tem o personagem principal.

Por fim, o que acontece na American Apparel sempre será da American Apparel, desde de as diversões no provador até os clientes chatos. Todos eles, todos que trabalharam ou passaram por aquela loja, sabem muito bem disso. E nunca vão esquecer.

*

Finalmente, o fim :'(

Mas, por favor, não se esqueça de falar comigo no meu twitter, @pezzmuke ;) vou amar saber a opinião de vocês e tudo mais.

You all are always in my heart xx


End file.
